Prince of Darkness
by Lerena
Summary: Fils du Seigneur des ténèbres, élevé par l'une des plus puissantes et prestigieuses des sombres familles, le destin de Venceslas semble tout tracé. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Que peut bien dissimuler l'esprit de ce petit garçon aux yeux d'ocre ? Deviendra-t-il le Prince des Ténèbres ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction, que vous pouvez considérer comme une simple introduction. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que j'apprécie de l'écrire. Bonne lecture !

Copyright : La majorité des personnages de cette histoire ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartient à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

* * *

Drago Malefoy avait terriblement savouré, durant les premières années de sa vie, le fait d'être le principal centre d'attention de ses parents. Leur fils unique…Le seul à qui ils daignaient offrir leur affection, de quelque manière que ce soit. Très dégoulinante, de la part de sa mère, et froide et fière, du côté de son père cette fois-ci. Cependant, il n'avait absolument pas pris la peine de s'en combler suffisamment, en enfant gâté qu'il était.

Aujourd'hui, à à peine six ans, il mesurait douloureusement cette perte, alors que cet _être _faisait son entrée dans sa vie.

« Voici Venceslas Serpentard-Black. Le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ta tante, Bellatrix. N'ayant plus de tuteur, il va intégrer la famille Malefoy et nous allons nous occuper de lui. J'ose espérer que tu sauras prendre soin de celui qui est à présent ton petit frère. »

Son petit frère…Lui, Drago Archeonis Malefoy, unique héritier de cette illustre famille, avait à présent…un frère ? Il devait se tromper…Ce n'était pas vrai. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel.  
Et pourtant, ça l'était. Cet _être _que son père observait avec déférence, ce Seigneur des Ténèbres en puissance…Il ne l'imaginait pas. Il était bien ici, à le contempler de son étrange regard ocre, dans lequel ne transparaissait aucune émotion.  
Le dénommé Venceslas s'inclina devant Drago Malefoy, sans dire un mot. Un comportement que réprimanda immédiatement Malefoy Senior :

« Vous n'avez pas à vous rabaisser devant vos serviteurs, Prince des Ténèbres. »

Venceslas nouvellement Malefoy ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête sans même chercher à croiser le regard de son père d'adoption. Drago, lui, fulminait. Quoi ? Il se comportait mal et son père ne le punissait pas ? Ne se mettait pas en colère ? Se contentait de lui parler doucement, comme s'il était lui-même coupable ?  
Drago serra les poings. C'était injuste…Anormal…Un Malefoy ne courbe pas la tête. Et surtout pas devant un enfant qui lui paraissait aussi idiot qu'inintéressant. Fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? A part ses yeux, il n'avait rien de sa prestance, d'après ce que Papa lui avait raconté à son sujet.

« Drago, mène-le donc à sa chambre, celle qui jouxte la tienne. Un elfe viendra vous chercher prochainement, Venceslas. Ma femme, Narcissa, n'a eu d'autre choix que de s'absenter, excusez-la, mais elle est vraiment honorée de vous rencontrer. »

Nouveau silence, nouvel hochement de tête. Pestant à voix basse, Drago finit par guider l'intrus jusqu'à sa chambre, dans laquelle il l'invita à entrer avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, sans mot dire.  
Venceslas ne s'offusqua pas de ce comportement. En vérité, il s'en fichait éperdument. Comme de tout ce qui lui arrivait…  
Une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle maison…Rien de tout cela ne lui importait. Que son père soit mort, sa mère en prison, que son cousin et frère adoptif le déteste singulièrement…  
Dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, tout cela était balayé par des considérations beaucoup plus importantes. Comme le fait que le jaune doré de ce plafond était d'un mauvais goût certain…Ou que son cousin aurait certainement hurlé s'il avait seulement aperçu le petit serpent qui s'était glissé dans la pièce par la fenêtre…Un serpent auquel le garçon siffla de s'installer confortablement sur le lit, tandis qu'il sortait une baguette de la poche de sa cape de soie et amenait une souris de l'extérieur par un adroit sort de lévitation. Sans gêne aucune, le Prince des Ténèbres déposa la souris terrifiée sur sa couverture et contempla pensivement le serpent en faire son repas.

_Remerciements pour ce présent, petit humain, de la part de Natschel. A qui dois-je les adresser ?_

Venceslas resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, captivé par le spectacle de ce rongeur, encore vivant, qui remuait sous la peau du reptile. Celui-ci le ramena à la réalité, ce qui permit au garçon de répondre dans un court sifflement :

_Ven._

Natschel hocha la tête, ses yeux brillants de curiosité :

_Tu es bien moins bavard que les petits d'hommes que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser durant ma courte vie. Et beaucoup moins braillard, également. Une conversation entre gentleman et gentlesnake te plairait-elle ?_

Venceslas haussa les épaules. Il était déjà passé à autre chose, le serpent ne l'intéressait guère plus. Pour le moment, l'enfant essayait de calculer le temps qu'il restait à vivre au petit papillon qui s'était égaré dans une toile d'araignée. Bien évidemment, il fallait aussi prendre en compte les elfes de maison, qui se hâteraient de nettoyer cette dernière dès qu'ils la verraient, mais aussi la vélocité de l'araignée, qui pourrait bien dépasser celle des elfes et qui la pousserait à consommer sa proie dès que possible. Merlin que c'était intéressant…Tout comme cette craquelure bizarre sur l'immense miroir qui ornait l'un des murs de sa chambre. Un miroir qui renvoyait l'image d'un frêle garçon, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et à la peau d'albâtre, vêtu d'habits noirs, si précieux que le simple fait de les revendre lui aurait permis de s'acheter un pays. Si son physique le faisait volontiers passer pour un enfant de quatre ou cinq ans, son regard, lui, était si perturbant qu'il en devenait intemporel. Il ne semblait pas habité par une quelconque âme, comme si ce garçon n'était rien d'autre qu'une marionnette. Et peut-être qu'il l'était, après tout…

_Et ce fut à cet instant précis que, bravement, je me jetais sur ma proie, pour enfin la…Tu m'écoutes, Ven ?_

_..._

*Mais quel crétin…songea un Drago désespéré.*

Cela faisait six mois à présent que ce squatteur stupide avait pris place chez eux. Six mois que leur instructeur commun s'arrachait les cheveux à essayer de faire rentrer la moindre notion dans cette cervelle de moineau qu'était le soi-disant héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si ce dernier avait été encore en vie, il serait mort de honte devant ce qui lui servait de fils, Drago en était convaincu.  
Aujourd'hui, ils devaient tous deux s'attaquer à des opérations mathématiques. Des choses basiques auxquelles Drago, qui recevait ce genre d'enseignement depuis ses quatre ans, n'avait eu aucun mal à parvenir, tandis que Ven, la plume en main, griffonnait un vague gribouillis sur son parchemin, en sifflant en fourchelang une comptine sorcière. Une comptine que son serpent, Merlin que Drago le haïssait, reprenait en chœur, tout en se promenant joyeusement sur le corps de son maître.

« Monsieur Venceslas Malefoy, un peu de votre attention, est-ce trop vous demander ? »

Ven ne cessa pas de dessiner, mais leva son regard vide vers le professeur et murmura de sa voix atone :

« Monsieur Venceslas Malefoy, c'est long à épeler, non ? Faites comme Natschel, dites Ven. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant cette réponse. Décidément, on ne pouvait rien en tirer. Il était toujours complètement à côté de la plaque, quelle que soit la situation. C'était tellement…exaspérant. Et si humiliant pour ce jeune membre de la famille Malefoy. Voir son nom associé à ce bon à rien…Quelle horreur !  
L'instructeur, lui, affichait une mine lasse. Six mois…Six mois qu'il s'acharnait à faire comprendre le moindre enseignement à cet enfant. Il allait lui falloir parler à ses employeurs, les respectés Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy…Venceslas Malefoy souffrait visiblement d'une quelconque pathologie mentale et il n'était pas en mesure d'y pallier.

« Monsieur Venceslas Malefoy, essayez seulement de faire ces exercices. Les erreurs n'ont pas à être craintes. Elles font partie de l'apprentissage. »

Le regard de l'enfant s'était à présent tourné vers la fenêtre, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que ce nuage a une forme d'hippogriffe ? »

Soupir. Ce n'était pas la peur d'être fautif qui détournait Venceslas de ses obligations. Il était tout simplement incapable de fixer durablement son attention sur un sujet. Comme si rien dans ce monde n'était en mesure d'intéresser ce mystérieux garçon…

« Vous avez raison. On dirait plutôt un sombral…

-Tu ne peux pas simplement faire tes devoirs, Venceslas ? S'agaça alors Drago. »

Il n'avait jamais exprimé son énervement envers son frère adoptif. Son père lui avait dit de le traiter avec respect, alors il avait toujours ravalé sa colère. Mais là…Il était tellement…irritant.

« Mes devoirs ? Je les ai faits. »

Drago secoua la tête, prêt à se jeter à la gorge de cet imbécile :

« Bien sûr que non. Ta feuille est vide.

-Ma feuille ? »

Venceslas mit quelques instants à comprendre :

« Il faut que je remplisse ce parchemin ?

-Evidemment. Répondit Drago avec dédain. »

Venceslas hocha la tête, paraissant réaliser soudainement quelque chose de très important. Sa plume se mit à gratter à toute vitesse le parchemin, cinq minutes durant. Puis il la reposa, se leva et alla observer ce qui lui semblait être un écureuil, perché au loin sur la branche d'un arbre.  
Intrigué, l'instructeur jeta un coup d'œil aux devoirs du jeune garçon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que chacune de ses réponses était juste !  
D'une écriture qu'il avait peiné à déchiffrer tant elle était brouillonne, Venceslas avait correctement répondu à toutes les questions posées, si vite que l'instructeur ne put déduire qu'une chose : peu importait à quel point cet enfant pouvait être distrait, c'était également un génie.  
Une chose que réalisa également Drago. Il comprit que son cousin était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne semblait l'être, peut-être était-il même meilleur que lui…  
Non. Cet imbécile ne pouvait pas le dépasser. C'était impossible. Pas cet idiot qui semblait incapable de nouer correctement ses lacets si on ne lui intimait pas de le faire. Et pourtant…  
D'un pas rageur, Drago quitta la salle de classe, tandis que Ven écoutait d'une oreille distraite les histoires de Natschel, qui prétendait avoir dévoré à lui seul un troupeau de chevaux entier et être parvenu à s'enfuir d'un leste glissement.  
L'instructeur, de son côté, s'était également glissé hors de la classe, décidé à parler à Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Venceslas ne pouvait décemment continuer à partager les leçons de Drago. Peut-être réussirait-il à capter son attention avec des problèmes plus compliqués à résoudre…

Aucun des deux parents Malefoy n'avait eu l'air vraiment surpris des propos de l'enseignant qu'ils avaient engagé. Au contraire. Lucius affichait un sourire entendu, tandis que Narcissa se contentait de hocher la tête, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Je place ma confiance en vous, Herbert. Vous saurez lui enseigner ce qu'il a à savoir. Oh, et si vous lui appreniez un peu de magie…

-Monsieur Malefoy, il n'a pas encore sept ans ! Comment voulez-vous… ?

-Je ne vous paie pas pour discuter mes décisions, Herbert. Disposez. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et transplana, songeant que cette famille n'avait pas fini de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Au moins, son salaire était plus que correct…C'était bien la seule chose qui le retenait auprès de ces riches bourgeois…

...

Les années avaient passé. La relation entre Drago et Venceslas était passée d'une haine farouche à une indifférence totale. Drago avait constaté qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa place au profit de son cousin et, la maturité aidant, avait compris la servitude de ses parents à l'égard du Prince des Ténèbres. Il n'appréciait toujours pas ce garçon trop distrait pour son propre bien, mais il avait accepté son statut et savait que, lorsqu'il serait jugé prêt, Venceslas prendrait la succession de son père et mènerait les Mangemorts à un nouveau règne. Drago ne savait pas trop comment, mais son propre père lui avait assuré qu'il en serait ainsi. Par ailleurs, son cousin s'était aventuré sur la voie du changement. Bien qu'il se montrât toujours des plus volatiles, il parvenait toutefois à concentrer suffisamment son attention pour comprendre des consignes simples et entretenir une conversation. Du moins, s'il le désirait. Car, alors que Ven ouvrait autrefois la bouche à tort et à travers, il était maintenant muet comme une carpe. Depuis ses dix ans, Drago ne l'avait guère entendu parler, si ce n'était pour lancer un sort. Le jeune Malefoy ne doutait pas que, sitôt les sorts informulés appris, son cousin cesserait aussitôt de faire vibrer ses cordes vocales et ferait à jamais taire sa voix si particulière, ce sifflement légèrement rauque qui le faisait frissonner dès qu'il l'entendait.  
Son regard avait également changé. Il n'était plus aussi absent qu'avant. Il lui arrivait de s'animer. De revêtir une lueur toute particulière : celle du mépris. Venceslas était destiné à régner aux sommets. Il le savait et traitait déjà les autres comme ses inférieurs. Les parents Malefoy avaient fait un très bon travail de ce côté-là…Venceslas n'était plus de ceux que l'on pouvait aisément soumettre, par une attitude hautaine ou quelques paroles souveraines. Il devenait digne de son titre de "Prince des Ténèbres"...

* * *

Fin de notre introduction ! Prochain chapitre, l'arrivée de Venceslas à Poudlard et, peut-être, sa répartition ! A très vite !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !  
Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à me motiver face à l'absence de commentaires. J'espère toutefois que ma fic plaît à quelqu'un ou que l'on prendra la peine de me commenter, même pour me critiquer. Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est bon ou mauvais, à dire vrai...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tous deux étaient installés dans un compartiment, à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express, qui les menait à l'école éponyme. Drago n'en était pas vraiment ravi. Son père avait envisagé de les placer à Durmstrang, mais sa mère s'y était opposée, en arguant qu'elle ne voulait pas que son fils soit trop loin d'elle et que son neveu devait suivre sa scolarité sous l'égide de Salazar Serpentard. Lucius Malefoy s'était plié à ses arguments, qui avaient dû lui paraître sensés. Drago, lui, ne retenait de cela qu'une amère déception. Poudlard…Ce berceau de la magie blanche et des bons sentiments…Que pourrait-il seulement y apprendre d'intéressant ? A l'exception de son parrain, le Professeur de Potions Severus Rogue, tous les autres enseignants étaient du côté du vieux fou, suivant aveuglement ses ordres et ses préceptes. Des idiots qui ne pourraient jamais rien lui apporter de bon, il en était persuadé.  
Le reptile visqueux que Venceslas nommait Natschel alla se lover dans le cou de son maître, au grand dégoût de Drago Malefoy. Certes, les serpents étaient les emblèmes de sa future maison. Mais était-il pour autant obligé d'en fréquenter un _en permanence _? D'autant qu'il n'appréciait guère les regards voraces que ce fichu reptile lui adressait parfois…Comme s'il ne le considérait que comme une proie potentielle…Une pensée qui fit déglutir le jeune garçon, qui préféra détourner son regard de son cousin et de son animal.

« Les serpents ne sont pas autorisés à Poudlard. Tu en es conscient ? »

Ven hocha la tête. Puis il siffla quelques paroles à son serpent de malheur, qui ricana aussitôt. Non, Drago n'hallucinait pas. Ce reptile était bien capable de ricaner. Il l'avait entendu plusieurs fois…Et il en avait conclu que Natschel était aussi bizarre et cinglé que son cousin. Ils faisaient bien la paire…

« Si on te surprend avec lui, c'est la famille Malefoy qui sera mise en cause. Je ne prendrai pas la responsabilité de ton idiotie. »

Venceslas plongea son regard ocre dans celui de Drago et ce dernier y lut tout le dédain de ce monde. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue de ses deux « amis ». « Gardes du corps » serait un terme plus exact. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Pas une once de cerveau, mais des muscles et assez de jugeote pour savoir à qui il était bon donner son allégeance.

« Bonjour, Drago. Dirent-ils d'une même voix, en ignorant Venceslas. »

Lucius et Narcissa avaient choisi de garder secret l'ascendance de Ven, se contentant de le déclarer comme le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, qu'ils auraient adopté par bonté d'âme. Moins de personnes en sauraient à son sujet, mieux cela vaudrait, avaient-ils dit…Pour les autres, Venceslas n'était rien d'autre qu'un cousin Lestrange, qui vivait aux crochets des Malefoy et abusait grassement de leur générosité. S'ils savaient…

« Crabbe, Goyle. Se contenta-t-il de dire d'une voix lasse. »

Ceux-ci prirent place à leurs côtés, tandis que Drago sortait un livre en vue de se détendre et que Venceslas se levait de son fauteuil et quittait le compartiment. Drago n'y prit pas garde. Il avait sans doute vu un papillon et décidé de le suivre…Tout à fait son genre.

En fait de papillon, c'était un crapaud que Ven avait vu passer à travers la porte vitrée de leur compartiment. Intrigué, il s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Peut-être serait-il une bonne nourriture pour Natschel…Ou constituerait-il un ingrédient correct de potions…A moins qu'il ne l'adopte. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie autre que Nat. Les chats l'horripilaient et il était allergique aux plumes de chouettes et de hiboux.  
Au bout du couloir, il avait fini par le saisir et l'avait présenté à son serpent, qui avait déclaré dans un sifflement arrogant :

_Moi, me nourrir de cette chose ? Je ne me satisfais que de la nourriture de première qualité, Ven. Tiens-le toi pour dit._

Venceslas n'avait pas insisté, se contentant d'observer d'un regard intrigué le crapaud. Etait-il vrai que leur peau donnait des boutons ? Ou que leur langue pouvait s'étirer pour attraper des mouches ou des libellules au vol ? C'était fascinant…  
Alors que Ven commençait à oublier qu'il avait entre ses mains cet animal, une voix le sortit de ses rêveries :

« Tu l'as trouvé ? C'est fantastique ! Neville va être ravi. »

Cette voix était celle d'une fillette de son âge, aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux brillants d'intelligence. Ce fut empli de curiosité qu'il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait l'air bien différente de son cousin…Plus enjouée, plus intéressante…

« Viens avec moi ! Merci de l'avoir trouvé, Neville était tellement inquiet. »

Neville…Ce prénom lui rappelait un souvenir. Celui de ses parents, torturant avec un plaisir sadique deux adultes, qui les suppliaient de les épargner au nom de leur fils et restaient cois sur tout autre sujet. Un fils qui s'appelait Neville…  
Ven secoua la tête. Une coïncidence, sûrement…Ce que lui confirma d'un discret sifflement Natschel, qui s'était caché sous ses vêtements à l'approche de la petite fille.

« Au fait, moi c'est Hermione. Hermione Granger. Et toi ? »

Que devait-il faire ? Répondre ? Se taire ? Habituellement, il n'avait pas à se présenter. Ses parents d'adoption le faisaient pour lui et il se contentait de rester silencieux, un silence méprisant et souverain. Mais là…S'il ne parlait pas, elle s'inquiéterait et se montrerait plus curieuse. S'il parlait trop…

« Ven. Murmura-t-il brièvement en détournant le regard.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu…

-Je m'appelle Ven. Articula-t-il alors, dévoré par la gêne. »

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact. On ne s'adressait pas à lui sur ce ton. S'il daignait répondre, on ne lui demandait pas de répéter. On se contentait de le laisser en paix ou, si son secret était connu, de s'incliner. Hermione, elle, ne faisait partie d'aucune de ces catégories. Elle était différente. Une différence qui le terrifiait autant qu'elle l'intriguait. Une différence qui parvenait à retenir quelques temps sa volatile attention, un exploit qui n'avait pas souvent eu lieu.

« Ven ? C'est un prénom étrange. Un diminutif ? »

Le garçon se contenta de hocher la tête, trop désarçonné pour déclarer quoi que ce soit. Ses paroles n'étaient jamais remises en question, on ne l'interrogeait pas si son trouble était visible. Mais elle, elle le faisait. Sans timidité aucune.

« Ah, voilà le compartiment. »

Elle ouvrit grand la porte et s'exclama de sa voix enjouée :

« Neville, Trevor a été retrouvé ! »

Le garçon joufflu qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du compartiment se leva aussitôt. Son visage était rongé par l'inquiétude. Il s'avança vers Venceslas et reprit son crapaud, non sans l'avoir amplement remercié au préalable. Une situation qui semblait bien plus normale au Prince des Ténèbres qui, déjà, reprenait confiance tandis que son attention se dirigeait à nouveau vers autre chose. Combien pouvait-il y avoir de compartiments dans ce train ? Il pourrait traverser le couloir et les compter, un par un…

« Eh bien, Ven, assieds-toi avec nous ! »

Ou il pourrait rester, quelque peu forcé, avec ces enfants qu'il ne connaissait ni de Morgane ni de Merlin. Le décompte des compartiments attendra…  
Venceslas s'assit donc, sous les regards curieux de Neville et Hermione.

« Merci encore pour mon crapaud. Je m'appelle Neville Londubat. Et toi ? »

Plus de doute possible. Ce garçon était bien l'enfant que ces aurors évoquaient…Le fils des gens que sa mère avait torturé sans remord aucun….Quelle étrange situation. Comment réagirait-il s'il lui donnait son nom actuel, Venceslas Malefoy ? Ferait-il le rapprochement ou non ? Et, si tel était le cas, se jetterait-il sur lui afin de se venger de ce que sa mère et son prétendu père avaient fait aux aurors Londubat, lui lancerait-il un sort ou se comporterait-il d'une toute autre façon ? Ven jugeait cette question suffisamment intéressante pour daigner s'exprimer quelque peu :

« Venceslas Malefoy. »

Un froid s'était installé dans le compartiment. Au vu du regard que lui lança Neville, nul doute qu'il avait su faire le rapprochement avec sa mère. Qu'allait-il faire ?

_Tu cherches les ennuis, Ven. Un de ces jours, tu vas vraiment finir par les trouver…_

« Ton vrai nom, c'est Lestrange, hein ? »

Venceslas hocha la tête, sous le regard étonné d'une Hermione quelque peu déboussolée par la situation présente. Si elle n'avait pas tilté au nom « Malefoy », elle était probablement une née-moldue. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était particulièrement doué pour s'adresser aux bonnes personnes…

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es vraiment, ou ce que tu vaux, mais je te garderais à l'œil. Continua Neville avec une assurance que Ven ne s'attendait pas à lui trouver. A ta place, je ferais très attention. »

Venceslas releva à peine l'avertissement, son esprit entièrement accaparé par l'ombre qui était passée devant la fenêtre de leur compartiment. Etait-ce une chauve-souris ? Mais les chauves-souris dorment le jour, non ? Ou alors il s'agissait d'un corbeau…A moins que…

« Ven, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Pour toute réponse, Venceslas haussa les épaules, avant de se désintéresser de cette mystérieuse ombre et de se concentrer quelques instants sur Trevor, qui semblait bien décidé à aller explorer une nouvelle fois l'extérieur du compartiment. Ven le signala à Neville d'un simple geste, tandis qu'Hermione décidait de changer de sujet afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

« Ce que je suis impatiente d'arriver à Poudlard ! Vous pensez être dans quelle maison ? Peut-être à Serdaigle…Mais Gryffondor me plairait bien !

-Gryffondor, ce serait bien. Mais j'irais sans doute à Poufsouffle. Soupira Neville, sans confiance aucune. »

Puis il adressa un regard lourd de reproches à Ven :

« Serpentard t'accueillera sans doute, Malefoy. Avec les serpents de ton espèce, tu te sentiras à ton aise, non ? »

Si tous étaient comme son cousin, probablement que non. Mais, en tant qu'héritier de Salazar et fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il voyait difficilement dans quelle autre maison il pourrait finir…Et s'il était à Gryffondor ? Ses parents d'adoption mourraient d'une crise cardiaque. Et lui ? Eh bien, il s'interrogerait sûrement sur le nombre de pierres qui composaient les murs de Poudlard…A moins qu'il ne cherche cette chambre des secrets dont sa mère lui avait parlé et que son père d'adoption avait évoqué durant l'une de leurs conversations…Uniquement accessible à l'héritier de Serpentard, avaient-ils dit. Il y avait peut-être un trésor ?

« Ven ? »

Venceslas revint à la réalité, par la voix d'Hermione qui l'observait avec inquiétude :

« Tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air…absent. »

Venceslas hocha la tête, sans piper mot. Hermione profita de ce silence pour continuer :

« Tu as de jolis yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille couleur. C'est magique ? Héréditaire ? »

*Un peu des deux…Songea Ven en tentant de se remémorer du visage serpentin de son père.*

Il savait que son paternel était devenu ainsi à la suite d'un rituel magique compliqué. Visiblement, cela l'avait lui-même affecté…

« Tu ne peux pas répondre, Malefoy ? Demanda Neville d'une voix énervée. »

Non…Pas alors que Trevor sautillait sur les genoux de Londubat. Ses bonds étaient vraiment grands…Est-ce qu'il serait capable de faire un saut périlleux ? Avec un peu d'entraînement…

« Malefoy, tu es avec nous ?

-Tu as envisagé d'apprendre des tours à ton crapaud ? Il saute vraiment bien. »

Ven était retombé dans ses vieux penchants, face à toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer et qui excitaient sa curiosité jamais rassasiée. Il ne prêta guère attention aux regards médusés que lui adressèrent Hermione et Neville, se contentant de fredonner en rythme avec les bonds de l'animal. C'était compliqué…Il n'était pas vraiment régulier…Pas moyen de tenir un tempo plus de quelques secondes…

« Si notre conversation ne t'intéresse pas, Malefoy, tu n'es pas obligé de rester.

-Neville ! Il est peut-être simplement timide !

-Mais…il nous ignore depuis tout à l'heure. Il nous méprise et… »

Venceslas se leva. Le crapaud ne l'intéressait plus. Il se demanda si Crabbe, Goyle et son cousin avaient changé de place dans leur compartiment. Est-ce qu'ils jouaient aux échecs ? Drago en était fan et il avait envisagé d'apprendre les règles à Crabbe et Goyle, après qu'il eut constaté que Ven était incapable d'y jouer, trop peu attentif pour un jeu stratégique de cette envergure.

« Ven, tu peux rester, tu sais. Neville… »

Venceslas ne la laissa pas terminer et sortit du compartiment, se précipitant jusqu'à celui de son cousin avec une curiosité certaine.

« Tu l'as vexé. Constata Hermione, un peu peinée. »

Neville ne répondit rien, torturé par divers sentiments. Ce garçon…le fils des bourreaux de ses parents…Il ressemblait tant à sa mère et paraissait en même temps si différent. Comment devait-il se comporter avec lui ?

Ven, lui, était à mille lieues de ce genre de préoccupations. Il avait déjà oublié la raison qui l'avait poussé à quitter ce compartiment-là et essayait de rattraper la vendeuse de bonbons, qu'il avait ratée en raison de son agitation. Drago lui avait dit, une fois, que dans certaines dragées surprises, on pouvait avoir un goût sang de gobelin. Venceslas n'avait jamais goûté à ce genre de saveurs. Ce devait vraiment être curieux.  
Ven finit par atteindre son but alors que la vendeuse s'était arrêtée devant un compartiment. Un compartiment qui abritait l'un des sorciers les plus célèbres de son siècle : Harry Potter. Le meurtrier de son père.  
En vérité, Venceslas ne savait pas trop quoi penser à son sujet. A le voir ainsi, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un tueur. Il semblait même gentil. Le Prince des Ténèbres ne s'attarda pas sur lui très longtemps, préférant acheter enfin à la vendeuse les dragées tant voulues. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand Harry, ainsi que le garçon roux qui l'accompagnait, l'arrêta :

« Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Tu dois t'ennuyer, tout seul. »

Venceslas réfléchit pensivement à cette proposition. Après tout, il pouvait très bien dévorer l'intégralité des dix paquets de dragées surprises qu'il avait acheté avec ces garçons. Ce serait moins désagréable qu'en marchant…et ils ne les lui prendraient pas, comme le feraient probablement Crabbe et Goyle. Il acquiesça et s'assit à leurs côtés.

« Je suis Ron Weasley. Se présenta le rouquin avec un sourire. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un commander autant de dragées…Tu dois être un peu fou. Avec tous les goûts immondes qu'on trouve dedans… »

Ven haussa les épaules :

« Je voulais savoir quel goût ça avait, le sang de gobelin. »

Sa réponse fut accueillie par deux regards interdits. Harry semblait s'interroger quant à sa santé mentale, tandis que Ron se mettait à rire :

« Tu as vraiment l'air spécial, comme gars ! On ne mettrait jamais un truc pareil dans les dragées. La communauté sorcière se mettrait les gobelins à dos si on osait. Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Mon cousin…enfin, mon frère. »

Harry haussa un sourcil devant cette mystérieuse réponse :

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas présenté, au fait. En passant, moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter. »

_Le survivant et un Weasley…Après la Sang-de-Bourbe et le Londubat, on peut dire que tu as vraiment le chic pour nouer des relations avec les mauvaises personnes. _

Natschel avait sifflé tout bas, mais Ven, après avoir dévisagé Harry, était persuadé que celui-ci l'avait entendu, au vu du regard intrigué qu'il lui avait lancé. Avait-il simplement entendu le sifflement du serpent ? Ou était-il… ?

« Alors ? »

Venceslas sortit de ses questionnements, un peu déçu de ne pouvoir s'y consacrer un peu plus. Puis il se décida à répondre, ayant finalement compris qu'il ne pourrait se permettre d'adopter l'attitude muette et dédaigneuse qu'on lui avait demandé d'afficher jusqu'alors. Autrement, il ne serait jamais en mesure de faire connaissance avec les autres et d'assouvir ainsi sa curiosité insatiable…

« Venceslas Malefoy. Né Black. »

Un demi-mensonge…Après tout, sa mère avait refusé de lui transmettre le nom Lestrange et lui avait donné celui de Black, tandis que son père l'avait affublé du patronyme Serpentard. Mais ce dernier, il n'avait pas le droit de le dire…  
Sa réponse déclencha une certaine surprise chez les deux garçons. Une surprise teintée d'une légère méfiance. Evidemment. Quel Weasley irait faire confiance à un Malefoy ? Et ne parlons même pas du Survivant…

« Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à Drago Malefoy. Ni même à Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

-Mes parents adoptifs. Eluda-t-il en reportant son intérêt sur une coccinelle qui avait pénétré dans leur compartiment par la fenêtre. »

Combien avait-elle de points ? S'il parvenait à tous les compter, il pourrait faire un souhait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il souhaiterait, au fait ? Hmm…

« Pauvre vieux. Ça doit être l'horreur de vivre au quotidien avec ces cinglés adeptes du Sang-Pur. Enfin, au moins, t'es nourri, logé, vêtu…Bien vêtu, même. »

Ron, qui avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, avait jeté un regard envieux à ses vêtements.

« Ils doivent valoir dix fois plus que ma propre maison…Déclara-t-il en soupirant. »

Ven ne prit même pas la peine d'avoir l'air gêné. A vrai dire, cette interruption l'avait considérablement embêté. La coccinelle s'était envolée et il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer son décompte. Zut.  
Harry dut prendre son expression pour de l'embarras, puisqu'il s'empressa de dire :

« J'imagine que rien de tout cela ne doit valoir le fait d'avoir une vraie famille. Sa famille. »

Natschel ricana, un rire qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry semblait l'entendre. Ven, lui, était trop occupé à réfléchir pour avoir noté ce qui aurait pu être pour lui une preuve du talent noir de son condisciple. Dommage…Au moins, cela promettait d'être intéressant.

« Sa famille…Murmura Ven de sa voix sifflante. »

Une folle psychotique qui croupissait en prison et un mage noir porté disparu depuis maintenant dix ans…Une famille des plus sympathiques, même Ven, perché dans ses hauteurs, s'en rendait compte. Mais c'était la seule à laquelle il n'ait jamais eu droit. Les Malefoy, sa famille ? Ils n'étaient que de simples serviteurs à ses yeux.  
Ron, devant l'atmosphère lourde, proposa une bataille explosive. Un jeu auquel Ven n'avait jamais excellé. Il était toujours si peu concentré qu'il mettait en permanence un temps fou à se saisir de chaque carte…Ron et Harry avaient tous deux explosé de rire devant sa piètre performance.

« Je n'ai jamais gagné une partie avec tant d'écarts de points. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais pour être aussi absent ? L'interrogea le rouquin, tandis que Harry devait se détourner, trop occupé à rire de la mine couverte de cendres qu'affichait malgré lui leur camarade.

-Une hirondelle était passée devant la fenêtre. Je me demandais à quelle vitesse elle pouvait voler et pourquoi elle n'était pas en migration, comme ses congénères. »

Sa réponse sibylline replongea aussitôt les garçons dans un grand fou rire, que Ven partagea sans réellement comprendre. Qu'avait-il dit de si drôle ? Ils étaient vraiment étranges…

« T'es vraiment bizarre, tu sais. Tu iras probablement à Serdaigle.

-Pourquoi ? C'est la maison des esprits brillants, non ? »

Cela ne lui semblait pas incongru. Après tout, Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient cessé de louer ses capacités mentales.

« Tellement brillants qu'ils finissent par en être aveuglants. Certains sont vraiment étranges, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Tu trouveras peut-être d'autres personnes qui se posent ce genre de questions, non ? »

D'autres comme lui ? Qui vivraient dans le même univers que le sien, partageraient son trop-plein permanent d'idées et de réflexion ? Ce serait vraiment possible… ?

« Mais les Malefoy risqueraient de t'étriper si tu allais à Serdaigle. Continua Ron, songeur.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Harry.

-La famille Malefoy est connue, notamment parce que chacun de ses membres, sans exception, est allé à Serpentard. J'imagine que ce devra être pareil pour toi. »

Sûrement…Avec l'ascendance qu'il avait, Ven pouvait difficilement finir ailleurs…

« Je te plains. Les serpents ne sont pas très fréquentables. »

_Comment ça, les serpents ne sont pas fréquentables ? Viens ici me le dire, si tu l'oses !_

Ven, d'une tape qu'il espérait discrète, fit immédiatement taire Natschel et son orgueil démesuré et tenta de couvrir les sifflements agacés de ce dernier par une quinte de toux. Ce qui ne semblait absolument pas tromper Harry, qui l'observait de plus en plus bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu m'as l'air...euh...préoccupé. »

En fait, ce n'était pas le mot qu'Harry comptait employer, de prime abord. Le terme « suspect » lui paraissait plus approprié, mais il craignait de braquer leur étrange camarade. Celui-ci continua quelques secondes sa quinte de toux, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Rien. Ça va. Mais il va falloir que je retrouve Drago. Mes affaires sont dans son compartiment. »

Ron fit la grimace :

« Courage. On ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Ven hocha la tête, leur fit un signe de la main et s'extirpa du compartiment. Il laissa alors échapper un soupir de couloir étant vide de toute fréquentation, Natschel se permit de sortir de sa cache et prit une grande inspiration.

_Fiouu…Je commençais à étouffer. Tu ne pouvais pas t'en aller plus tôt, Ven ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Tout ça…c'était…_

_Intéressant ? Si, pour toi, ce mot rime avec « incroyablement stupide et dangereux », je crois qu'on va devoir mettre un terme à notre relation. Tu aurais pu me faire repérer ! Ou pire…_

_Je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester avec moi. C'est toi qui le fais, depuis maintenant cinq ans._

_Tu es le seul qui accepte de m'écouter sans broncher. Les miens sont assez peu réceptifs, cela se finit souvent en disputes. _

Natschel se tut à la minute où une personne arriva dans le couloir. Une personne que Venceslas avait déjà croisée…

« Ven ? Tu n'étais pas retourné à ton compartiment ?

-J'y allais…Éluda-t-il en tentant de se remémorer ledit compartiment. »

Cette porte là ou celle un peu plus loin ? Impossible de s'en rappeler…

« Neville a encore perdu son crapaud. Ce Trevor est vraiment intenable ! Tu l'aurais vu ? »

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête et Hermione, car il s'agissait bien d'elle, soupira.

« Je vais continuer à chercher. Tu devrais aller te changer, on ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Venceslas hocha la tête et Hermione partit. Il songea qu'elle était l'une des rares à réussir à capter durablement son attention…Peut-être parce qu'elle lui semblait gentille et intelligente ? Difficile à dire…  
Déjà, le Prince des Ténèbres retournait dans son compartiment, où Drago, Crabbe et Goyle, déjà changés, s'étaient étalés, visiblement peu soucieux quant au retour de Venceslas.

« Eh bien, ta petite excursion a duré, Cousin. Fit remarquer Drago en cédant de mauvaise grâce une place à ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu de cette façon ?

-Un crapaud. Répondit Ven en sortant son uniforme de sa malle et en l'enfilant. »

Drago ricana, partagé entre mépris et profonde lassitude. Dire qu'il était censé reprendre le commandement des Mangemorts, à sa majorité…C'était tristement pathétique. Les siens n'allaient pas tenir longtemps, sous une telle égide.  
Ce fut avec une profonde suffisance que Drago, sans gêne aucune, observa le corps presque entièrement dénudé de son cousin. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'impressionnant. Petit, il semblait n'avoir que huit ou neuf années. Il était si frêle qu'un simple souffle paraissait en mesure de le briser.  
Misérable.  
Drago, bien qu'il se refusât à l'accepter, était de mauvaise foi. Sitôt l'uniforme enfilé, et son attitude hautaine à nouveau adoptée, Venceslas arborait parfaitement le titre de « Prince des Ténèbres ». Son regard ocre et sa posture droite lui conféraient une prestance que son physique frêle n'était pas en mesure de faire oublier.  
Drago et les autres eurent tôt fait de l'ignorer et le reste du voyage se passa dans un calme relatif, ponctué d'inintéressantes discussions que Drago, Crabbe et Goyle partageaient, suffisamment basiques pour que ces gorilles sans cervelle puissent suivre aisément, tandis que Ven laissait son regard se perdre dans la lumière de la lune. Il avait toujours été fasciné par cet astre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait se trouver dessus ? Une autre civilisation ? Des monstres ? Des humains ? Ou n'était-ce que roches et poussières ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Venceslas avait la sensation que cette lune splendide et mystérieuse aurait été pour lui la place parfaite où habiter. Peut-être parce qu'en pensée, il s'y trouvait régulièrement…Du moins, c'était ce que son instructeur et Drago lui avaient souvent dit. « Tu es dans la lune »…Peut-être qu'il aurait vraiment aimé y être, en fin de compte…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Me voici pour ce troisième chapitre, que j'avais quasiment terminé d'écrire au moment où j'ai posté le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je répondrais à vos reviews en fin de page, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Eh, Venceslas. Tu es de retour sur Terre ? Le train s'est arrêté. »

Difficilement, le jeune garçon s'extirpa de sa rêverie, saisit sa malle et sortit du train, suivant son cousin et ses gardes du corps jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il croisa brièvement Ron et Harry, qui lui adressèrent un sourire compatissant.

« Je rêve ou un Weasley vient de te sourire, cousin ? S'alarma Drago devant ce fait inacceptable. »

Ven haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, une réponse qui ne satisfit pas du tout le jeune Malefoy :

« Venceslas Black-Serpentard, murmura-t-il si bas que même le Prince des Ténèbres peinait à l'entendre, dois-je te rappeler qui tu es ? Tu n'as pas à traîner avec la racaille, encore moins à lui être sympathique.

-Oh, il y a un géant là-bas. Tu penses qu'il mesure combien ? »

Drago grogna, exaspéré que chacune de ses tentatives de discussion avec son cousin n'aboutisse jamais. Mais, cette fois, Venceslas ne sortait pas sa réflexion de nulle part. Il y avait effectivement un géant qui les avait rejoints. Du moins, une personne de très grande taille.

« C'est Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Comme nous n'avons pas fait nos courses ensemble, au Chemin de Traverse, tu ne l'as probablement jamais croisé.

-Hmm…Je ne savais pas que Poudlard engageait des géants.

-Ce n'est pas un géant, si tu avais retenu tes leçons, tu saurais que les géants mesurent deux à trois fois sa taille !

-Grammaticalement parlant, on peut utiliser le terme « géant » pour parler d'une personne de très grande taille. Déclara Venceslas d'un ton absent. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, puis laissa tomber. Autant se résigner : il ne parviendrait jamais à avoir une conversation constructive avec son cousin.  
Hagrid leur hurla de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent. Drago était clairement excité, bien qu'il déployât des efforts immenses pour le cacher, tandis que Ven cherchait à calculer la taille exacte de leur guide. Est-ce qu'il répondrait à sa question s'il le lui demandait ? Il pourrait se vexer…  
De toute façon, il marchait bien trop vite pour que les courtes jambes du petit garçon puissent seulement espérer le rattraper. Il remettrait cette interrogation à plus tard…Si jamais il venait à s'en souvenir…  
Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant un grand lac, sur lequel flottait un nombre impressionnant d'embarcations. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'opter pour la sienne, Ven fut entraîné par Ron et Harry dans celle qu'ils avaient choisie, en compagnie d'un garçon à la peau d'ébène et aux yeux brillants de curiosité. Ven prit à peine garde au regard furieux de son cousin. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autorité à exiger de lui quoi que ce soit. Il n'était rien de plus que son serviteur…Un serviteur peu docile, toutefois. Il faudrait qu'il y remédie…  
Par magie, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau gelée du lac. Alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur le château de Poudlard qui, petit à petit, se révélait dans toute sa majesté, Ven gardait les yeux résolument fixés sur l'eau. Elle était complètement noire, impossible de voir ce qu'il pouvait s'y tramer. Son cousin lui avait dit qu'un calmar géant y séjournait. Avait-il menti aussi sur ce point-là ? Hmm…

« Ven, lève un peu la tête ! S'exclama Ron, enthousiaste. Tu ne vois pas à quel point c'est beau ? »

Venceslas obéit, plus par automatisme que par réelle curiosité. Tout ça ne l'impressionnait guère. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Un peu d'originalité n'aurait pas fait de mal…Rien d'autre qu'un vieux château-fort illuminé…Quelle déception.  
Ils finirent par poser pied à terre, au grand soulagement de leur camarade, Dean, s'était-il présenté, qui souffrait du mal de mer. Ou, plus exactement, du mal de tout ce qui le transportait sur une quelconque étendue aqueuse, avait corrigé dans son esprit un Ven qui se voulait pointilleux.  
Ce fut à cet instant que Venceslas fut saisi par le bras et amené à l'écart par un Drago visiblement hargneux.

« Tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis ?

-Je ne crois pas avoir à le faire, Malefoy. Siffla Venceslas. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es mon subordonné et tu me dois obéissance. Pas l'inverse. Et je t'ordonne de me laisser en paix. »

Frappé aussi bien par le ton froid et arrogant de son cousin que par la lueur malsaine qui brillait dans ses yeux ocre, Drago n'avait pu que s'exécuter. Et Ven, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, était allé rejoindre les traîtres à leur sang et Sangs-de-Bourbe. Il avait souri…Drago n'avait pourtant jamais vu autre chose qu'une parfaite indifférence ou une curiosité simplette s'afficher sur son visage. Voire, parfois, une légère trace de mépris…Mais là, il se montrait carrément…railleur. Voilà une chose à laquelle le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas été habitué. Est-ce que cela faisait partie des informations qu'il devait rapporter à son père dès que possible au sujet de son cousin ? Cela méritait réflexion.  
Durant ce temps, ils étaient arrivés devant une grande porte de bois. Il n'y avait personne pour les accueillir. Drago avait donc décidé de mettre à profit ce temps pour se faire connaître auprès de ses futurs congénères. Et quoi de mieux que de s'adresser à la célébrité nationale, ce cher Potter, qu'il avait croisé dans une boutique sans même le reconnaître ? A présent, il allait rattraper le temps perdu. Il saurait bien faire comprendre à ce Potter qui il valait mieux fréquenter…  
Sans adresser un seul regard à son cousin, qui était plongé dans la passionnante contemplation du plafond, il s'était dirigé vers Harry Potter et s'était introduit en ces termes :

« Est-ce Harry Potter lui-même qui partage nos rangs ? »

Il avait savouré quelques instants les effets de sa phrase, heureux que l'attention soit à présent concentrée sur leurs deux personnes. Il fit signe à ses acolytes de s'approcher, avant de se présenter :

« Voici Crabbe et Goyle. Moi, je suis Drago Malefoy. »

Sur ces termes, il avait adressé un regard dédaigneux à Weasley, qui lui-même l'observait avec un mépris non dissimulé.

« Je vois que tu t'es trouvé bonne compagnie. Crois-moi, tu ne pouvais tomber sur personne plus misérable. »

Drago offrit une main tendue au jeune garçon, avant de continuer son discours :

« Je saurais te conseiller sur les meilleures relations à entretenir. Marché conclu ? »

Poliment et froidement, Harry Potter avait refusé sa proposition. Un rire singulier se fit entendre. A dire vrai, cela ressemblait plus à un sifflement qu'autre chose. En tout cas, cela avait une résonance réellement…effrayante. Ven…riait. Ricanait. Il se moquait de lui. Le Prince des Ténèbres le méprisait. Non. Son abruti de cousin se payait de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas voir les choses autrement. Pas alors que la fureur envahissait chaque parcelle de son âme et de son corps.

« Tu as un problème, cousin ?

-Un problème ? Il y a bien le fait que je me demandais si Hagrid dépassait les deux mètres quarante ou si le calmar du lac accepterait une petite discussion avec moi, mais sinon il n'y a rien. Merci de t'en soucier. »

Sa remarque déclencha de petits rires. Venceslas, lui, affichait un air parfaitement innocent. Mais Drago en était persuadé. Il avait sciemment détourné la conversation. Ce n'était pas une de ses absences habituelles. Il se fichait de lui ! Il pensait en avoir le droit ? On ne se moquait pas impunément d'un Malefoy, tout fils de Seigneur des ténèbres qu'on pouvait être !  
Drago s'était apprêté à dégainer sa baguette, mais un raclement de gorge l'en avait empêché. Un professeur était arrivé. Drago abandonna la partie. Pour l'instant. Il trouverait l'occasion de se venger…En toute discrétion. Il ne faudrait pas que son père vienne à être au courant…  
Le professeur, quant à elle, se présenta sous le nom de Minerva McGonagall, enseignante en métamorphose et sous-directrice de Poudlard. Elle énuméra chacune des maisons de Poudlard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard, avant d'entamer un bref discours de bienvenue. Elle respirait l'autorité et la sévérité et chacun des élèves était fortement impressionné par la prestance de cette femme. Tous, excepté Ven, trop occupé à suivre le parcours d'une mouche. Allait-elle s'égarer dans cette toile d'araignée, là-bas ? Visiblement, non. Pas de chance, petite fille d'Arachné…  
McGonagall avait froncé les sourcils devant ce manque d'attention mais n'avait fait aucune remarque, jugeant que ce jeune garçon était probablement trop stressé pour parvenir à se concentrer sur ses mots. Si elle avait su qu'il accordait plus d'importance à la trajectoire de vol d'une mouche qu'à ses propos, elle n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi indulgente. Bénissons l'ignorance, elle préserve de bien des maux.  
Le professeur demanda alors aux élèves de première année de bien vouloir rentrer dans la Grande Salle, afin de pouvoir procéder à la répartition dans chacune des quatre maisons. Dans un brouhaha stressé et stressant, les élèves s'empressèrent d'obéir et purent observer avec curiosité le couvre-chef miteux qui trônait au centre de tous les regards, sur un tabouret non moins défraîchi. Ven, lui-même, se montra intrigué devant ce spectacle. Eh bien ? Allaient-ils devoir métamorphoser le chapeau pour être réparti ? La métamorphose n'avait jamais été vraiment son fort…Il préférait les enchantements. Et la magie noire. Fait tellement étonnant de la part du fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de sa plus fidèle subalterne, il était extrêmement doué dans sa pratique, là où il ne témoignait que des capacités, certes, puissantes, mais pas inhabituelles dans les autres domaines magiques.  
Le jeune garçon eut la surprise de voir le chapeau s'entrouvrir, laissant une sorte de bouche se dessiner sur son tissu. Puis il chanta, d'une voix fausse, des paroles qui n'évoquaient rien aux oreilles distraites de Venceslas. Mais ce dernier était tout de même captivé. Ils étaient arrivés à l'étonner…Chapeau, c'était le cas de le dire. Eux qui avaient pourtant si mal démarré, avec ce château si cliché…

Le Choixpeau, car c'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait, termina de chanter, et des applaudissements nourris saluèrent sa performance. Ou la fin de celle-ci, comme le faisait Ven. Certes, il appréciait les surprises, mais celle-ci était un peu…dissonante.  
Un à un, par ordre alphabétique, les élèves de première année furent appelés. Ven en profita pour décrocher quelque peu, promenant son regard sur la table des professeurs. L'un d'eux parvint à capter son attention. Plutôt jeune, un turban violet enroulé autour de son crâne…et qui le fixait visiblement. Une sensation étrange se propagea dans le cœur du garçon. Un mélange de crainte et de déférence. Il eut tôt fait de se détourner de cet homme, préoccupé par les sentiments qu'il faisait naître en lui. Lui, apeuré ? Lui, soumis ? Le Prince des Ténèbres ne l'était jamais. Mais cet homme…Pour quelque raison que ce soit, il ne parvenait pas à le considérer comme il le faisait habituellement, avec mépris ou même indifférence. Pourquoi ?  
Le nom de « Granger, Hermione » se fit entendre et Ven en profita pour reporter son attention sur autre chose. Il fut quelque peu étonné de constater que celle-ci avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Lui qui pensait qu'elle irait à Serdaigle…  
En tout cas, elle avait vraiment l'air heureux. Tant mieux pour elle. Ven, lui, attendait avec ennui que son tour vienne. Aucune surprise. Il irait à Serpentard, comme son père avant lui, comme sa filiation avec le grand Salazar le voulait…  
Il observa Londubat être réparti à Gryffondor, soutenant le regard mi-furieux mi-intrigué qu'il lui lança avant de rejoindre la table des lions. Il bailla lorsque son cousin, Drago, fut immédiatement envoyé à Serpentard. Rien de follement surprenant. Enfin, ça allait être son tour…

« Malefoy, Venceslas ! »

Sa nomination, comme celle de son frère d'adoption, avait déclenché une vague de murmures. Pas étonnant. Les Malefoy étaient toujours sujets de curiosité et d'interrogation, partout où ils allaient. La plus grande famille sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, reconnaissable à leurs cheveux d'un blond pâle et leur peau d'albâtre. Lui, avec sa chevelure brune, devait quelque peu détonner…  
Il enfila le Choixpeau, avec un soupir d'ennui.

_Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? C'est un dur fardeau qui pèse sur tes épaules, Venceslas Jedusor._

_Jedusor ?_

_Le nom de famille de ton père. Le tien. Tu es une personne peu banale, tu le sais ?_

_On me le répète depuis ma naissance, vous savez._

_Je ne pensais pas à ton statut. Je songeais plutôt à qui tu étais. A ta personnalité._

Les murmures s'amplifièrent. Tous s'étaient attendus à ce que le Choixpeau répartisse immédiatement le Malefoy à Serpentard. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas ?

_Tu es brillant. Trop pour ton propre bien. Tes idées filent si vite dans ton esprit que tu es incapable de te fixer durablement sur quoi que ce soit, excepté si cette chose te semble réellement mémorable. Il te faudra du temps avant de t'habituer à cette école et son fonctionnement. Du temps et de l'aide._

_Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne._

_Ah, cette pointe de fierté…Teintée d'arrogance. Un réflexe conditionné par ton éducation, n'est-ce pas ? En vérité, tu aimerais vraiment que les autres cherchent à te comprendre. Qu'ils expriment le désir de te connaître, de te venir en aide si tu en as besoin. Le piédestal sur lequel on t'a élevé était bien trop haut pour te permettre de te lier amicalement à quelqu'un. C'est une erreur que j'aimerais t'offrir de réparer._

_Vous avez terminé ? Contentez-vous de dire Serpentard et je pourrais enfin penser à autre chose. Votre voix m'agace considérablement. _

_Tu as l'air si sûr que je te répartisse à Serpentard…_

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Ven, cette fois-ci, s'était exprimé à voix haute, ce qu'avait noté une McGonagall quelque peu intriguée. Qu'est-ce que le Choixpeau et cet étrange garçon étaient en train de manigancer ?

_Bien sûr, tu es le candidat parfait pour cette maison. Ton ascendance, le caractère que l'on t'a doucement imposé…Cependant, ce n'est pas toi. Je le sais._

_Qu'en savez-vous ?_

_J'ai été conçu ainsi, Venceslas. Je peux lire en toi, comme je l'ai fait pour nombre d'autres élèves avant toi. Tu n'as aucun secret pour moi._

…_Vous n'allez rien dire à Dumbledore à mon sujet ?_

_Je n'ai pas pour habitude de divulguer les mystères des élèves qui défilent sous moi. Je n'ai pas été créé pour ça._

Une bonne chose de dite. Au moins, il n'aurait pas de problèmes de ce côté-ci…

_Tu as besoin de ce que l'on ne t'a jamais offert. De l'amour et de la considération pour la personne que tu es, et non ce que tu représentes. C'est pourquoi je vais te répartir à…_

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la Grande Salle. Tous étaient sous le choc face à cette nouvelle, en particulier Drago, qui avait déjà réservé à son abruti de cousin une place à la table des Serpentard, Severus Rogue, qui était persuadé d'avoir les deux Malefoy sous sa tutelle durant ces sept années scolaires, et Neville Londubat, qui observait Venceslas avec des yeux de merlan frit. Le fils de Bellatrix Lestrange…à Poufsouffle. Il devait rêver…  
Ven, lui, se contentait d'afficher un air vaguement étonné.

« Oh… »

Sans se précipiter, il ôta le Choixpeau et alla rejoindre ses camarades à la table qui lui avait été assignée. Ainsi, il était un blaireau…Lucius n'allait pas vraiment être ravi. Au moins, il s'agissait d'une véritable surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Être dans une autre maison que Serpentard…Serdaigle, à la limite. Voire même Gryffondor, si le destin s'était montré cruel. Mais il avait plutôt envisagé de se montrer ironique…Lui, le Prince des Ténèbres, était officiellement un élève de la maison de la guimauve et des bons sentiments. Voilà qui allait lui faire gagner en crédibilité…

Un applaudissement unique brisa le silence qui s'était pesamment installé dans la salle, tandis que Venceslas s'asseyait enfin à sa table. Il provenait d'un garçon, un élève de quatrième année, très propre sur lui et visiblement fort apprécié dans sa maison.

« Bienvenue chez les Poufsouffle, Ven. Je m'appelle Cédric Diggory. »

Venceslas s'était contenté d'un signe de tête pour toute réponse, cherchant des yeux certaines personnes. Harry et Ron l'observaient avec un sourire désolé, sur lequel se lisait une part d'hilarité, Neville restait sous le choc, incapable d'accepter ce qui se déroulait ses yeux, Hermione lui adressait un grand sourire, Drago semblait avoir avalé de travers, tout comme Rogue…Et ce professeur au turban violet…Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Une expression indéchiffrable s'était affichée sur son visage, à mi-chemin entre l'incompréhension et la réflexion. Ven détourna son regard, encore habité par ces étranges sentiments. Il plaça le mystère « Turban violet » en tête de ses interrogations existentielles…du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne lui sortir de la tête, ce qui risquait d'arriver prochainement. Déjà, Ven ne songeait plus au déshonneur certain qu'il venait de faire subir à la famille Malefoy et jouait négligemment avec le couteau doré qui avait été placé face à lui. Pourquoi leurs assiettes étaient-elles vides ? Allaient-ils pouvoir commander toute la nourriture désirée, une fois la répartition terminée ?  
Hmm…Ven avait toujours rêvé de goûter des cuisses de grenouille. Les français avaient un goût si…spécial.  
Harry et Ron furent tour à tour envoyés à Gryffondor, rien de surprenant de ce côté-là. Puis le directeur prononça un discours, duquel Ven retint seulement quelques détails : « Forêt interdite », « couloir du troisième étage », « mourir dans d'atroces souffrances »…Intéressant. Peu structuré, à moins que ce soit son inattention qu'il faille mettre en cause, mais intéressant.  
Puis des plats apparurent sur chacune des tables. Venceslas dut remettre à plus tard ses envies de grenouille, se servant à la place une part conséquente de tarte aux pommes.

« Euh, Ven…Tu ne prends pas de plats principaux ? Avait demandé Cédric, un peu inquiet.

-J'aime les pommes. »

Puis Venceslas s'était tu, comme si cette simple phrase suffisait à tout expliquer. Manifestement pas aux yeux des autres, puisqu'un élève de première année s'était approché de lui et avait déclamé ces mots :

« Mais, enfin, comment peux-tu ignorer ce rituel qui régit chacun des repas que nous, respectables anglais, prenons chaque jour ? Le repas d'un gentleman correct se doit de commencer par l'entrée, puis le plat principal et enfin le dessert. On ne peut pas y déroger, c'est tout bonnement inconcevable ! C'est…

-Merci, Ernie, ce sera tout. L'avait coupé une autre élève de la même année. Ne fais pas attention à lui, il adore se faire remarquer pour tout et n'importe quoi.

-Susan ! Je suis très sérieux !

-Ravie de te rencontrer, Ven. Je suis Susan Bones. Et ce bavard incorrigible, c'est Ernie Macmillan. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas t'appeler Malefoy, j'ai un peu de mal avec… »

Elle adressa un regard furieux à Drago, qui hésitait visiblement à crier au scandale et traîner son cousin jusqu'à la table des Serpentards.

« …les autres membres de ta famille. Termina-t-elle alors. Tu sais que tu es l'attraction de cette répartition ? Ton nom est presque autant sur les lèvres que celui de Harry Potter. Chapeau, tu as failli damer le pion à notre célébrité de l'année ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un, toi…»

Venceslas haussa les épaules. Cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Ce que les autres pensaient de lui…Il s'en fichait éperdument. Il y avait foule de choses bien plus intéressantes…Comme cette fourmi qui avait décidé de se promener sur sa tarte aux pommes. Allait-il la tuer ou se contenter de la dégager ?  
Sous les regards étonnés de ses congénères, Ven se saisit de son couteau et invita la petite fourmi à se promener sur le plat de la lame.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

-Je vais créer un numéro de fourmis savantes. Déclara-t-il, très concentré. »

Sa remarque, si sérieusement proférée, avait déclenché une série de fous rires. L'ambiance commençait peu à peu se détendre…

« T'es super original, tu sais. Au fait, moi, c'est Justin. Justin Finch-Fletchey. Avait déclaré un autre élève de son année. »

_Ils ont l'air sympathique…Mais je me demande comment ton paternel d'adoption va réagir à la nouvelle…_

Ven, lui, ne se le demandait pas, contrairement à Natschel, qui lorgnait avec envie les plats disposés sur la table. Le serpent aurait adoré avoir un couvert, avec une souris recouverte de milieu en son sein…Miam…  
Venceslas savait déjà ce qui l'attendrait, demain matin, à son petit-déjeuner…C'était si prévisible…  
Le jeune garçon croqua à nouveau dans sa tarte aux pommes, affichant un air profondément las. Cela l'ennuyait déjà…

AAAAAAAA

« VENCESLAS MALEFOY, TU AS JETE LA HONTE ET L'OPPROBRE SUR NOTRE NOM DE FAMILLE ! QUAND JE PENSE QUE NOUS T'AVONS RECUEILLI, NOURRI, LOGE, OFFERT L'IMMENSE HONNEUR D'ARBORER NOTRE PATRONYME ! POUFSOUFFLE…COMMENT AS-TU… ? »

Ven, indifférent à la lettre rouge qui proférait ces reproches d'une voix de stentor, tartinait tranquillement son toast avec une généreuse portion de beurre, sous les regards complaisants de ses camarades, tous impressionnés par son stoïcisme. Mais ils se trompaient lourdement sur son compte. Venceslas ne ravalait pas ses sentiments. Non. Cette Beuglante ne lui inspirait rien d'autre qu'un profond ennui. Son tuteur aurait pu être un peu moins prévisible…Et éviter aussi cette petite lettre blanche, jointe discrètement à la beuglante, et qui certifiait que chacune des paroles déclarées peu délicatement par la lettre était destinée à conserver sa couverture. Mais que, toutefois, ils devraient avoir une sérieuse discussion quant à cette…déviance. Mortellement prévisible. Lucius l'était tant que cela commençait à sérieusement agacer le jeune garçon. Comment son père avait-il pu faire de lui un de ses plus proches fidèles ? Ennuyeux au possible, ne dérogeant jamais à ses codes de conduite…Peut-être était-ce le genre d'hommes qui plaisait au regretté Seigneur des Ténèbres…Aucune surprise, pas de risque de trahison. Rien d'excitant. Rien qui attirât l'attention de Ven, qui préférait se concentrer amoureusement sur son tartinage de toasts. Miam.

« Susan, je peux avoir le jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il alors que la voix de Lucius s'égosillait sur ce que devait être un bon Malefoy, ce qu'il n'était visiblement pas.

-Heu…Bien sûr… »

La fillette lui avait passé le pichet, déconcertée par son manque de réactions. A sa place, elle aurait sans doute déjà fondu en larmes. Que ses parents, même adoptifs, le traitent de cette manière, simplement parce qu'il n'était pas allé dans la même maison qu'eux…  
Cédric Diggory, après s'être perdu quelques instants dans la contemplation de cette beuglante vraiment bruyante, avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son jeune condisciple.

« Tu sais, Ven, tu n'as pas à dissimuler ce que tu ressens de cette manière. Tu as parfaitement le droit de craquer, ça n'est absolument pas…

-Tu crois que je pourrais demander à avoir des toasts beurrés pour le repas de midi ? L'avait interrompu Venceslas. »

La question désarçonna Cédric, qui perdit sa belle assurance et répondit d'un ton un peu bafouillant :

« Heu…Je ne pense pas. Je veux dire…Ce n'est pas vraiment approprié pour cette partie de la journée.

-Oh. Tant pis. »

Et il avait englouti son toast, tandis que la beuglante terminait son discours et se consumait. Poussière tu es née, poussière, tu es redevenue…

_Ven, ou l'art de sauter du coq à l'âne…Fais attention, ils finiront par te laisser de côté si tu te comportes de cette manière. _

Venceslas l'ignora superbement, trop préoccupé par sa dégustation. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était en mesure de changer…Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler le défilement trop rapide de ses pensées, encore moins à les faire taire.

_Tu as pensé à ma souris ?_

Le Prince des Ténèbres profita du brouhaha créé par la distribution des emplois du temps pour lui répondre laconiquement :

_Sous mon oreiller._

Le serpent siffla joyeusement et quitta sa cache, se faufilant discrètement hors de la Grande Salle. Ven, quant à lui, saisit son emploi du temps et constata qu'il commençait sa journée avec Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'est-à-dire avec Monsieur Turban, alias Quirrell. Une grimace s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ce professeur ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Pire, il réussissait à l'effrayer. Ce n'était pas normal…  
Cédric interpréta d'une mauvaise façon son trouble et lui déclara d'une voix rassurante :

« Tu verras, ses cours sont très tranquilles. Il est arrivé à la fin de l'année dernière, pour remplacer notre ancienne prof. Elle avait décidé de s'exiler dans les montagnes tibétaines « afin d'élever son âme aux confins de la spiritualité » nous avait-elle dit. Une cinglée. Quirrell…Il est spécial, mais pas méchant. Au pire, tu pourras toujours t'endormir pendant son cours. »

Cédric jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps de son cadet :

« Finalement non. Réserve-toi des heures de sommeil pour le cours de Binns. Ces deux-là à la suite…Je te plains sincèrement.

-Eh bien, Céd, où est passé Monsieur « J'suis tellement sérieux qu'on devrait m'appeler Sirius Black » ? S'était exclamé alors une voix enthousiaste. »

La voix d'un jeune homme de l'âge de Diggory, à la chevelure si décoiffée qu'elle semblait n'avoir jamais croisé un peigne de sa vie et couvert de bijoux ésotériques de toute sorte, avait retenti alors qu'il s'était empressé de faire une accolade quelque peu brutale à son condisciple.

« Jay, c'était vraiment de mauvais goût.

-Quoi, c'est vrai, nan ? Eh, tu dois être le petit Malefoy ! T'as fait sensation hier, grâce à toi, les blaireaux sont sur le devant de la scène ! »

Sans lui demander son avis, le dénommé Jay avait saisi la main de Ven et l'avait agité de toutes ses forces, à tel point que le jeune garçon avait craint, l'espace d'un instant, que son bras ne se soit démis. Cédric avait soupiré devant ce spectacle :

« Ven, voici Jeremiah Hampton, dit Jay. Si tu as un problème…Ne viens surtout pas le voir.

-Quoi ? T'es injuste avec moi, Céd !

-Dois-je te rappeler que le dernier élève qui est venu quérir ton aide est resté à moitié fou pendant une semaine, proférant des insultes et des sentences religieuses diverses en riant sardoniquement ?

-J'avais regardé l'Exorciste…Ca m'avait donné une idée.

-Une mauvaise idée. Rectifia Cédric en soupirant, secouant la tête d'un geste las. »

Visiblement, Jeremiah devait être né-moldu. Il avait l'air…bizarre. En tout cas, plus qu'il ne l'était lui-même…

« Bon, je t'emprunte Cédric pour les cours, mon p'tit Ven. Si jamais il te prend une envie d'invoquer les esprits, tu sais à qui t'adresser !

-Jay, on vit dans un château hanté, peuplé de fantômes.

-Et alors ? Bon, à plus, le mioche ! »

Jeremiah avait alors traîné Diggory derrière lui, laissant un Ven quelque peu dérouté. Au moins, cet énergumène ne sortirait pas de sa mémoire volatile, il en était convaincu.  
Susan, qui avait semblé un peu intimidée par ses deux aînés, s'était alors penchée vers Venceslas :

« On va au cours ensemble ? »

N'ayant pas trouvé de raison existentielle pour se détourner, Ven avait accepté et suivi la petite fille, qui paraissait assez sûre d'elle quant à sa destination. Les autres élèves de leur année avaient fait de même, craignant de se perdre.

« Tu sais où on va ? Demanda Justin, un peu inquiet.

-J'ai demandé au professeur Chourave où se trouvait la salle quand elle nous a distribué les emplois du temps. »

Un soupir de soulagement accueillit sa déclaration. Ils ne seraient pas en retard à leur premier cours, en commun avec les Serdaigles…  
Cours qui ne fut pas des plus mémorables. Du moins, jusqu'à son milieu. A cet instant, Quirrell, le regard fixé sur Ven, leur avait demandé de ranger leurs affaires et de sortir leurs baguettes.  
Il avait regagné en assurance, perdant ce bégayement qui lui semblait pourtant si caractéristique.

« Le sort que je vais vous apprendre pourrait un jour vous sauver la vie. Il est nécessaire pour chacun de vous de le connaître. Il est heureusement suffisamment basique pour que vous, élèves de première année, soyez en mesure de le lancer. Il consiste à désarmer à son adversaire. Quelqu'un saurait-il m'en dire la formule ? »

Une série de mains s'était levée dans les rangs bleu et bronze, tandis que, hésitante, Susan avait levé la sienne et qu'Ernie en avait fait de même, droit et fier. Quirrell avait promené son regard sur chacun d'eux, avant de s'arrêter sur Venceslas, qui faisait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts habiles et se demandait combien de tours d'affilés il serait en mesure de faire. Sept, huit…

« Monsieur Malefoy, votre réponse. »

Déconcentré, Ven fit tomber sa baguette au sol. Il la ramassa, agacé. Dire qu'il pensait arriver à dépasser la dizaine…

« Monsieur Malefoy, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez tout aussi bien prendre la porte. Savez-vous seulement quelle question je vous ai posé ?

-Sort de désarmement. Expelliarmus. Se contenta de déclarer d'un ton froid le garçon, avant de tenter à nouveau ce qu'il considérait comme son exploit du moment. »

Devant cette insolence, tous s'attendaient à ce que Quirrell le réprimande, ou, tout du moins, lui fasse une quelconque remarque sur son attitude. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Exact. Cinq points pour Poufsouffle pour cette réponse juste et concise. Effectivement, la formule « Expelliarmus » vous permet de désarmer votre adversaire. Selon la force que vous soufflez dans votre sort, vous pouvez tout aussi bien simplement vous emparer de sa baguette que projeter votre ennemi, contre ce mur, par exemple. Indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt ledit mur. »

Les élèves se mirent à parler avec animation, visiblement excités par cette perspective. Un sort offensif, dès leur premier cours, voilà qui était inattendu !  
Puis Quirrell réclama le silence, avec une autorité inattendue de la part de ce professeur timide et bégayant.

« Une démonstration serait des plus productives. Monsieur Malefoy, au lieu de jouer stupidement avec votre baguette, montrez que vous savez vous servir de celle-ci en vous mesurant à moi. »

La proposition inopinée de son professeur parvint à faire redescendre le garçon sur Terre. Le Prince des Ténèbres saisit sa baguette avec force et se plaça face à son enseignant, pointant son arme sur ce dernier avec assurance. Son regard, ocre, alla se planter dans celui de son professeur. Et bien que celui-ci, pour une raison inconnue, l'impressionnât et le troublât, Ven ne le montra pas, affichant la plus parfaite concentration.

« Nous ne sommes pas en duel officiel, alors je ne vous demanderais pas d'observer les règles de rigueur, Monsieur Malefoy. A trois, vous allez tenter de me désarmer par ce sort. Prononcez distinctement la formule, évitez les moulinets inutiles et surtout restez fixé sur votre objectif. »

Un silence tendu s'était propagé dans les rangs, devant ce spectacle troublant. Ven, en dépit de sa chétivité et de son jeune âge, respirait la puissance et un certain charisme, tandis que le professeur, un sourire assuré aux lèvres, commençait le décompte :

« Un… »

* * *

Bouuuuh, mini cliffhanger pour finir ^^. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits par la répartition de Venceslas !

Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Xxdry : Comme je l'avais dit, j'avais été un peu découragée par le manque de reviews, ne me permettant pas d'évaluer mon niveau, d'où l'écart entre les deux premiers chapitres, mais le rythme devrait être plus régulier par la suite. L'histoire sera principalement racontée du point de vue de Venceslas, mais il m'arrivera quelques fois de prendre un autre point de vue, comme celui de Drago, au début du premier chapitre. Quant au nom de Jedusor...C'est un nom moldu et j'ai supposé que Lord Voldemort aurait plutôt voulu mettre en avant son ascendance avec Salazar Serpentard, d'où le nom qu'il a lui-même attribué à son fils. Naturellement, ce nom a été caché et remplacé par Black, pour éviter que l'affiliation de Venceslas soit trop vite reconnue, après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres...J'espère avoir répondu à ta question de manière satisfaisante ^^.

Thmis Devereaux : Il te manque un "é" dans ton prénom XD. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira également. Je ferais peut-être une petite dédicace à ton perso dans de futurs chapitres, une apparition, un caméo...On verra ^^.

Shagia : Oui, le premier chapitre est un peu bizarre, je l'admets, mais il l'est autant que Venceslas, je suppose ^^. Vous en apprendrez plus sur lui et son étrangeté au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera. En espérant te garder comme lectrice pour le futur...

A très vite, chers lecteurs !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde !

Désolée, j'ai mis un peu de plus de temps que ce que je pensais, les cours sont assez prenants...Et je dois dire qu'il est parfois difficile de décrire Ven et ses sentiments, c'est le personnage le plus spécial que j'ai créé jusqu'alors. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Un silence tendu s'était propagé dans les rangs, devant ce spectacle troublant. Ven, en dépit de sa chétivité et de son jeune âge, respirait la puissance et un certain charisme, tandis que le professeur, un sourire assuré aux lèvres, commençait le décompte :_

_« Un… »_

Ven raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur le professeur, cherchant le piège. Il devait y avoir quelque chose là-dessous. Des années de cohabitation avec les Malefoy, à se conformer à leur éducation si particulière, lui avait appris que rien ne se faisait sans raison cachée.

« Deux… »

Venceslas perçut un léger mouvement de baguette. Il comprit alors. Quirrell se préparait à lancer un charme de protection. Et, au vu du regard qu'il lui adressait, il le testait probablement et cherchait à savoir s'il s'en rendrait compte. Il l'avait fait.

« Trois. »

Ven ne broncha pas. Les autres commencèrent à discuter, intrigués par son comportement.

« Eh bien, Monsieur Malefoy, vous croyez-vous si brillant pour ne pas prendre la peine d'écouter mes cours ou même de tenter de lancer ce sort en informulé ? Désolé de vous décevoir, mais…

-Expelliarmus ! Clama alors le jeune garçon. »

Le professeur Quirrell lâcha sa baguette et recula d'un pas, sous les regards impressionnés des autres élèves. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis il éclata de rire :

« Vous avez réussi à me surprendre, Monsieur Malefoy ! Très ingénieux, vraiment. Typiquement Serpentard. »

Sa dernière remarque déclencha un concert de grimaces. Leur camarade était un Poufsouffle. Sous prétexte qu'il était un Malefoy, il n'avait pas à être considéré comme un Serpentard.

« Toutefois, vous devez savoir que dans un véritable duel, vous seriez mort, Monsieur Malefoy. Mort ou, tout du moins, désarmé. Comprenez-vous votre erreur ? »

Venceslas continua à fixer le professeur de son regard ocre et impassible, rassemblant en son être toute sa froideur pour ne pas céder à la soumission naturelle que Monsieur Turban lui inspirait. Il haussa ensuite les épaules et déclara d'une voix morne :

« Vous avez-vous-même déclaré que nous n'étions pas en duel officiel, Professeur. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis permis d'attendre la fin du décompte afin de vous désarçonner. Dans le cadre d'un véritable duel, je n'aurais pas patienté le temps de votre petit discours pour m'occuper de votre cas. »

Semblant décider que la conversation était terminée, Venceslas détourna le regard et alla rejoindre ses camarades, qui restaient estomaqués par l'insolence dont venait de faire preuve le jeune homme. Le sourire qu'étira Quirrell sur ses lèvres ne fit que les surprendre un peu plus. Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette manière ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger plus à ce sujet. Déjà, le professeur les répartissait en groupe de deux et les invitait à s'entraîner au sortilège du Désarmement.

« On vous juge trop jeunes pour apprendre autre chose que de la simple théorie. Sachez une chose, chers élèves : pour mourir, personne n'est jamais trop jeune. »

Puis le professeur se tut, commençant à parcourir la salle de classe et conseillant d'une voix experte les élèves sur le maniement de leur baguette.  
Venceslas, qui avait pour partenaire Justin Finch-Fletchey, ne semblait pas très décidé à répondre aux exhortations de son adversaire, qu'il était censé désarmer. Il avait ramassé une araignée au sol et s'amusait à la faire circuler entre ses doigts, affichant un air pour le moins distrait. Quelque peu agacé, Justin décida finalement de jeter le sort de désarmement à Venceslas. Ce dernier, bien que semblant absent, avait une conscience claire de la situation. Un pas sur le côté lui permit d'éviter le faible jet rouge de son camarade, qui alla s'échouer et se dissoudre contre un mur. Justin haussa un sourcil face à cet état de fait. Il lança d'une voix intriguée :

« Ven, tu es vraiment là ou tu l'as évité par pur hasard ? »

Le Prince des Ténèbres leva les yeux vers son camarade, un regard qui foudroya le Poufsouffle sur place. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à pareille chose…Les yeux ocre de Venceslas s'étaient plongés dans le sien, semblant lire jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme juvénile, comme s'il s'infiltrait dans ses veines, dans son corps…dans son être tout entier. Un frisson parcourut Justin quand un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de son adversaire. Puis Venceslas retrouva son expression absente et, dans le même temps, lança à son tour le sortilège de Désarmement, récupérant sans difficulté la baguette de son camarade. Il la fit rouler entre ses doigts d'un geste adroit, avant de la rendre à Justin, lui soufflant de sa voix sifflante :

« Tu t'es déconcentré. Tiens plus fermement ta baguette, elle est précieuse. »

Le Poufsouffle reprit sa baguette, jetant un regard à son camarade dont l'attention venait d'être détournée par une mouche qui s'était déposée sur sa peau. Visiblement, à la vue de l'expression concentrée qu'il présentait au monde, Venceslas s'était mis en tête de la dresser…  
Justin décida de tester à nouveau son camarade et constata, décontenancé, que celui-ci évitait avec facilité le moindre de ses sorts de désarmement, sans même lui accorder un regard. Comment faisait-il cela ?

« Venceslas ? »

L'enfant ne releva pas la tête à cette appellation. Il semblait complètement plongé dans son monde intérieur…Pourtant…Pourtant…  
Justin n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger plus à ce sujet, puisque les groupes furent changés et que le Poufsouffle se retrouva en compagnie de sa camarade, Susan. Celle-ci observait également le jeune Malefoy, d'un air intrigué, dévorée par la curiosité. Justin comprit alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à être perturbé par l'étrangeté de Venceslas, ce que Miss Bones confirma, en lâchant d'une voix exaltée :

« Tu as vu ça ?

-Comment j'aurais pu ne pas le voir, Susan ? Soupira le jeune garçon à sa question. »

Susan lui donna une tape sur le crâne, toussotant d'un air gêné quand Quirrell la surprit et lui adressa un regard des plus éloquents. La demoiselle devait se faire plus discrète…Elle reprit d'une petite voix, tandis que son camarade se frottait la tête en grognant :

« Je croyais qu'il était complètement à l'ouest, mais…

-On dirait que non. »

Justin jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à Venceslas, qui interrogeait présentement le Poufsouffle avec qui il faisait équipe, Ernie, sur la réglementation concernant la dégustation des toasts beurrés en-dehors du petit-déjeuner. En dépit de sa surprise et de sa méfiance, Justin eut bien du mal à se retenir de rire, tout comme Susan, qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas s'esclaffer.

« Il est…spécial, en tout cas.

-Il n'a pas l'air méchant. Reprit Susan avec un sourire. En tout cas, il est drôle ! »

Quand le professeur les réprimanda pour leur manque de participation à l'exercice, Susan et Justin laissèrent de côté le mystère « Venceslas » et revinrent à la pratique du sortilège de désarmement.  
Le cours se déroula sans aucune autre anicroche jusqu'à ce que la fin de la leçon soit finalement arrivée. Les Poufsouffles sortirent avec un certain enthousiasme, aussi satisfaits qu'étonnés par leur premier cours, bien plus actif qu'il n'était censé l'être.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! »

Venceslas avait été entrainé vers la sortie par Justin, Susan et Ernie, qui semblaient avoir décidé de l'intégrer dans leur petite équipe. Tous les quatre se figèrent quand Quirrell rappela leur camarade.

« Vous autres, vous pouvez vous rendre à votre cours. Je ne souhaite m'entretenir qu'avec votre camarade. Il y a quelques points sur lesquels il nous faut discuter… »

Justin, Susan et Ernie se concertèrent du regard. Ils donnèrent une accolade d'encouragement à leur camarade. Sans doute allait-il se faire reprocher son attitude pendant le cours…  
Puis ils le quittèrent pour se rendre en Histoire de la Magie, non sans inquiétude pour Venceslas, qui était à présent en tête-à-tête avec le professeur Quirrell.

Tous deux étaient retournés dans la classe et Venceslas s'était alors réfugié dans un coin, tandis que l'adulte fermait la porte à clé, avant de jeter un sort de silence sur ladite porte. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Monsieur Turban, qui plus est sans possibilité de s'échapper. L'apprenti sorcier glissa sa baguette entre ses doigts, prêt à s'en servir contre cet homme, le seul à parvenir à l'impressionner. Même Dumbledore n'avait pas su lui faire un quelconque effet, se contentant de paraître à ses yeux, comme un vieux fou accro à la musique…  
Une fois que Quirrell se fut assuré qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls dans cette pièce, dépourvue du moindre tableau vivant, le professeur se retourna vers son élève. Il présenta au jeune Malefoy un sourire et il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Venceslas se contenta de pointer sa baguette sur le sorcier, sifflant à ce dernier, les sourcils froncés :

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Mais ce n'était pas la voix du professeur Quirrell…et…ses lèvres étaient closes. Alors…qui… ?

« Je suis déçu, mon enfant. Es-tu donc incapable de percevoir la présence de celui qui t'a conçu ? »

Venceslas se figea à ses propos tandis que, dans un geste lent, le professeur défaisait son turban et lui présentait son dos. Un frêle son s'extirpa de la gorge serrée du jeune garçon, alors qu'il faisait face à un spectacle si ahurissant qu'il parvenait à contenir son entière attention :

« P…Papa ? »

Lord Voldemort…Il était de retour…Visage du passé s'agrippant avec force à la vie, profitant du corps de la personne que l'on soupçonnerait le moins d'exercer pareille activité. Son père…Il…Il était…vivant…  
L'appellation « Papa » avait tiré une grimace de la part du mage noir, qui avait alors repris son fils d'un ton implacable :

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer les pères emplis d'amour pour toi. « Monsieur » sera largement suffisant. »

Venceslas baissa sa baguette et, inclinant la tête, répondit dans son sifflement habituel :

« Très bien, Monsieur… »

Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs de son père, à l'exception de ce qu'on lui avait raconté à son sujet. Mais…ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui ne le trompait pas. Il n'avait pas été impressionné par l'homme au turban, par Quirrell, comme il le pensait…Mais bel et bien par son père, tapi dans l'ombre, dont la présence avait été si forte pour Venceslas, relié par le sang au plus puissant des mages noirs de ce siècle.

« Je dois dire que j'ai été plutôt…étonné…par la personne que tu es devenu, mon fils… »

Venceslas releva la tête, pouvant observer à loisir le visage serpentin de son paternel, et murmura d'un ton interrogatif :

« Vous voulez parler de ma répartition à Poufsouffle ? »

Voldemort afficha un air contrarié face à l'interruption de son enfant.

« Visiblement, ton éducation est à refaire…Lucius Malefoy me déçoit profondément. »

Quirrell se retourna alors, commandé par la volonté du Seigneur Noir, et lança un maléfice cuisant à Venceslas. Ce dernier gémit de souffrance et porta une main à son cou, douloureusement touché par le sort. Il toussa, peinant à respirer, alors que sa gorge lui semblait avoir été brûlée au second degré. Mais il ne pleura pas. Aucune larme ne coula sur son visage. Quirrell se retourna encore, laissant place au sourire satisfait du Lord.

« Au moins n'es-tu pas aussi faible que les blaireaux de ta maison… »

Voldemort toisa son fils d'un regard perçant, tandis que ce dernier essayait d'oublier la terrible douleur qui l'assaillait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y était pas allé de main morte…Mais…s'il pleurait…ce serait pire encore…

« Mon retour est proche, fils. Bientôt, le nom de Voldemort sera sur toutes les lèvres et la crainte qu'il inspire renaîtra de plus belle… »

L'héritier de Serpentard étira un autre sourire, avant de s'approcher de Venceslas, qui massait son cou en grimaçant :

« J'ose espérer que, d'ici-là, tu seras devenu digne de ma personne. Tu n'as pas été conçu pour m'humilier par ta médiocrité. Suis-je bien clair ? »

Venceslas hocha la tête, murmurant un « Oui, monsieur » du bout des lèvres.

« Très bien. A défaut de t'avoir offert une éducation solide, Lucius a-t-il au moins pris la peine de t'enseigner l'Occlumancie ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Je…Je peux aisément dissimuler mes pensées les plus secrètes… »

Interdire l'accès à son esprit lui était, pour le moment, impossible, mais il parvenait au moins à noyer ce qui devait l'être derrière des pensées superficielles. Son cerveau en était rempli, jusqu'à se retrouver au bord de l'implosion.

« Parfait. J'aurais regretté de devoir te jeter un sort d'Oubliettes. Je déteste m'expliquer plusieurs fois. Par ailleurs, ce sort précis, saurais-tu t'en servir ?

-Oui, Monsieur. »

Il ne précisa pas qu'il était incapable de faire oublier quelque chose en particulier et que, la plupart du temps, il se retrouvait à effacer le souvenir d'une journée, d'une semaine…voire d'une année, pour son premier cobaye à avoir bénéficié d'un sort à peu près réussi. Il était conscient que cela ne serait pas la chose à faire. Avouer ses faiblesses à Lord Voldemort, ce serait…

« Aurais-tu peur de moi, fils ? »

Venceslas porta un regard décontenancé sur son père, secouant vivement la tête :

« Non, Monsieur. Je…Je suis votre héritier. Je vous suis dévoué, je vous respecte et vous m'impressionnez, mais je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je ne suis pas un lâche. »

Lord Voldemort eut un rire qui glaça le sang de Venceslas dans ses veines. Puis il s'approcha de lui, murmurant à son oreille :

« Pourquoi trembles-tu, alors ? »

Venceslas releva la tête d'un geste brusque et s'exclama :

« Je ne tremble p… ! »

Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et tomba au sol d'un bruit sourd. Le jeune garçon se pencha pour la récupérer, avant de se figer dans son geste. Il n'avait pas fait preuve de maladresse. Il…Ses doigts…ils étaient parcourus de frissons…Non, plus que ça. Ils…tremblaient…comme le reste de son corps…  
Venceslas tomba à genoux, ses propres jambes étant incapable de le soutenir plus longtemps.

« Je…je n'ai pas…

-Si, mon fils. Tu as peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et c'est exactement ce que j'attends de toi… »

Lord Voldemort s'éloigna, tandis que Venceslas restait au sol, incapable de comprendre son père ou sa propre réaction face à ce dernier.

« Tu ne me quitteras jamais, de cette manière. Tu me seras toujours fidèle…Les plus lâches de mes Mangemorts sont ceux en qui je porte le plus de confiance… »

Il ajouta alors, tandis que Venceslas, après avoir repris sa baguette, s'efforçait de se relever, en dépit de ses tremblements, qui se rapprochaient à présent de spasmes d'angoisse :

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter davantage. Je te recontacterais quand le moment sera venu. Bien évidemment, ma présence ici devra rester secrète…Y compris pour Lucius. Je me méfie de lui…Il n'a pas semblé proclamer sa fidélité à mon nom et à ma cause depuis ma disparition… »

Voldemort lâcha un sifflement désapprobateur, avant de pointer sa baguette sur son fils, faisant disparaître les traces du maléfice cuisant.

« Bientôt, je serais de retour…Tu reviendras à mes côtés et nous reprendrons ton éducation. D'ici-là, tâche de te faire discret…Fils. »

Lord Voldemort laissa alors la place à Quirrell qui, après avoir remis son turban et retiré les protections qu'il avait installé au préalable, signa un mot d'excuse au Poufsouffle et l'invita à quitter la salle, sans mot dire. Venceslas n'eut pas fait deux pas qu'un vertige le prenait et qu'il se retrouva obligé de s'appuyer contre le mur, le souffle court, en sueur, une expression effarée s'étirant sur son visage enfantin. Un sifflement se fit entendre :

_Ven ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, gamin ?_

Natschel avait visiblement quitté la chambre de Venceslas pour se dégourdir un peu les pattes qu'il n'avait pas. Et il s'enroulait à présent autour de la jambe de l'enfant, qui avait toutes les peines du monde à tenir debout. Natschel parcourut le corps du Poufsouffle jusqu'à se retrouver au niveau de sa nuque. Venceslas grimaça lorsque la peau froide du serpent entra en contact avec la sienne à cet endroit précis. Voldemort avait effacé le sort, mais la douleur demeurait…comme l'angoisse.

D'aussi loin où les souvenirs de Venceslas pouvaient remonter, le jeune garçon n'avait jamais éprouvé de la peur pour quoi que ce soit, y compris lorsqu'il lui fut demandé de s'exercer à des sorts impardonnables sur des êtres vivants. Il l'avait fait sans hésiter, sans sourciller, absent comme à son habitude. Mais là…en présence de son père…Il avait été incapable de s'échapper, de se réfugier dans ses pensées volatiles...Il avait perdu son sang-froid.

_Ven ?  
_

Venceslas déglutit et s'efforça de reprendre son souffle, avant de finalement répondre au serpent, sifflant d'une voix étranglée, au sein de ce couloir désertique :

_J'ai rencontré mon père…J'ai rencontré Lord Voldemort…  
_

AAAAAAA

Après être parvenu à recouvrir son calme, Venceslas s'était finalement rendu au cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le mot du Professeur Quirrell expliquant son retard, lui évitant toute forme de problème.  
Venceslas s'installa au fond de la salle, sortant ses affaires, et décida de fuir les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à mentir au sujet de cette entrevue…  
Le cours était ennuyeux au possible et Venceslas ne parvenait pas à rêvasser, comme à son habitude. La présence de Natschel, dissimulé sous sa robe de sorcier, parvenait à le préserver quelque peu de l'angoisse qui régnait encore en son être, mais il demeurait nerveux. Sa plume parcourait le parchemin avec maladresse, l'encre bavant abondamment. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre. Rien à faire.  
Venceslas se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle, sous le regard interloqué des élèves et de son professeur, qui tentait de le retenir par un surpris « Monsieur Malefoy ? ».

_Ven ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?_

Venceslas siffla tout bas qu'il avait envie de sortir, courant pour atteindre l'extérieur de Poudlard. Il étouffait ! Il avait besoin d'air ! Besoin de s'échapper, un court moment, de ce lieu qui était le refuge de son père…le refuge de sa peur…

_Ven, tu as cours, tu ne peux pas…_

_Ils n'ont rien dit à ce sujet ! Rien du tout ! »_

C'est vrai…Ils n'avaient pas spécifié qu'il était interdit pour un élève de quitter son cours en plein milieu de ce dernier. Pour la majorité des gens, cela semblait l'évidence même. Mais, pour Ven…  
Le jeune garçon fut attrapé par le bras, alors qu'il atteignait la porte. Il poussa un cri et dégaina sa baguette, la pointant vers son opposant.

« Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans le couloir à cette heure-ci ? »

Un bref instant, Venceslas avait cru que son père était venu le retrouver et avait décidé de le punir. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien…Pour avoir parlé de lui à Natschel, peut-être…Pour n'importe quel prétexte…La peur le rendait plus irrationnel qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce n'était pas Voldemort, ni même Quirrell, qui l'avait arrêté. C'était le Professeur Chourave, la directrice de sa maison. Celle-ci avait troqué son habituelle bonhomie pour une expression plus sévère.

« Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ? Où alliez-vous ?

-Je…euh…Je…Je m'ennuyais…et…

-Vous avez décidé de sécher ? »

La déception s'afficha sur les traits du Professeur Chourave, qui relâcha son élève.

« Dans mon bureau, Monsieur Malefoy. Nous avons des choses à nous dire. »

Le professeur Chourave ouvrit la marche et Venceslas la suivit, d'un pas lent, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Il était censé se faire discret…Son père le lui avait dit…Il avait désobéi…et maintenant…maintenant…

« Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Venceslas s'était figé sur place, assailli une nouvelle fois par des tremblements incontrôlables.

« Je…J'me sens…pas très… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le contenu de son estomac fut déversé le sol et Venceslas s'effondra, le corps secoué de spasmes, perdant connaissance.

AAAAAAA

« …Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je vous préviendrais quand… »

Venceslas ouvrit les yeux, avant de les refermer brusquement, la lumière soudaine l'ayant pratiquement aveuglé. Il recommença son geste, plus précautionneux, et put voir l'infirmière, à qui cette voix appartenait, s'adresser au Professeur Chourave. Lorsque les deux femmes s'aperçurent de son réveil, elles se précipitèrent à son chevet. L'infirmière s'enquit de l'état de son patient, qui répondit de manière monosyllabique :

« Fatigué…

-Évidemment, après une crise d'angoisse pareille…J'ai eu toutes les difficultés du monde à vous garder dans votre lit, tant vous étiez secoué ! Nous avions même envisagé de vous attacher… »

Venceslas eut un frisson à cette idée. Il tourna la tête et aperçut, sur la table de nuit à ses côtés, quelques paquets de bonbons et un mot de la part de ses camarades :

« Depuis quand…je… ?

-Cela fait un jour que vous dormez, Monsieur Malefoy. Je vous ai administré une potion de Sommeil sans rêves, une fois votre crise quelque peu maîtrisée. A quoi avez-vous songé pour être aussi effrayé ? »

_A mon père. A mon avenir._

Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire…Il avait promis…

Il pouvait toujours se servir de Natschel comme excuse, mais cela signifierait se séparer de son compagnon serpentin et il ne le voulait pas. Le serpent avait probablement réussi à prendre la poudre d'escampette au moment où le Professeur Chourave l'avait rattrapé, étant donné qu'aucune d'entre elles n'y faisait référence…Il finit par souffler un demi-mensonge, d'une petite voix :

« Je…je ne comprenais pas pourquoi…vous étiez en colère et…j'ai eu peur…que vous préveniez ma famille… »

La dernière partie était totalement fausse, mais la première, elle, était vraie. Il n'avait pas saisi en quoi il pouvait avoir tort, dans cette affaire. Rien ne l'obligeait à rester en classe, non ?  
Le Professeur Chourave le fixa d'une expression étonnée et demanda, d'une voix plus douce que celle qu'elle avait employée lors de leur précédente conversation :

« Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas ?

-Non, je vous assure…Je…J'ai pensé que je pouvais partir…Personne ne m'avait dit que… »

Il s'interrompit alors, la gorge sèche, et accepta volontiers le verre d'eau que lui tendit l'infirmière. Pomona Chourave eut un petit soupir et reprit alors, de cette tonalité aimable que Venceslas ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier :

« Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. Vous avez besoin de repos. J'espère que vous serez assez en forme pour assister à mon cours de Botanique, demain matin ! »

Le Professeur le laissa entre les mains de l'infirmière, devant retrouver ses élèves qui l'attendaient. L'infirmière observa longuement son patient, en silence, avant de finalement lui déclarer :

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, pour l'instant. J'aurais ensuite quelques questions à vous poser, j'espère que vous ferez preuve d'une entière collaboration, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, sans mot dire, et l'infirmière ajouta :

« Vos camarades trépignent à l'entrée. J'estime que, s'ils ne se montrent pas trop bruyants, vous pourriez les voir un court moment, mais je vous laisse cependant le choix. »

Venceslas réfléchit un court moment, avant de finalement opiner du chef. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, d'éloigner son père de ses pensées. Ils seraient parfaits pour cela.

Aussitôt, Susan, Ernie et Justin entrèrent, se précipitant à ses côtés, s'enquérant tous à la fois de son état. Le regard sévère adressé par l'infirmière les incita très vite à se calmer et à laisser la parole à Venceslas, qui leur répondit d'un ton rassurant :

« Je vais bien…J'suis juste fatigué, rien de plus.

-Pourquoi tu es parti de cours, d'un seul coup ? Tout le monde a été surpris ! On ne savait pas où tu étais, on n'a eu aucune nouvelle jusqu'à la fin de l'Histoire de la Magie ! »

Venceslas reporta son regard sur Justin, qui venait de s'exprimer de cette façon, et lui adressa un sourire maladroit :

« Je n'avais pas envie de rester, je m'ennuyais. Donc…

-…tu es parti ? Complétèrent ses camarades à l'unisson. »

Un rire leur échappa et Venceslas se mêla à l'allégresse générale, de manière forcée, sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

« Vraiment, toi…Souffla Susan d'une voix amusée.

-Mais ne t'avise pas à recommencer, hein ? Il faut prêter aux professeurs le respect qu'ils méritent ! Un bon élève de Poufsouffle se doit d'assister à chaque cours et de les honorer avec…

-Ernie, arrête, tu es en train de l'endormir… »

La remarque de Justin n'était pas fausse. L'avalanche de paroles de son camarade Poufsouffle, couplée à la voix grandiloquente d'Ernie, avait abruti Venceslas au point de le laisser tout ensommeillé. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, sous les rires de ses nouveaux amis, qui furent aussitôt invités à quitter l'infirmerie.

Susan tourna une dernière fois la tête vers son camarade, alors que ce dernier s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le sommeil. La jeune fille resta estomaquée par sa vision. Quand eux trois se retrouvèrent tous seuls, elle murmura d'une voix inquiète :

« Qui…Qui a encore besoin de sucer son pouce pour s'endormir, à notre âge ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça, Susan ? Demanda Justin en haussant un sourcil.

-J'ai vu Venceslas le faire. »

Ernie et Justin s'observèrent mutuellement, avant d'en conclure que ce n'était qu'une autre des bizarreries du jeune Malefoy, qu'il n'y avait pas d'attention à y accorder. Susan ne pipa plus un mot à ce sujet, mais l'idée que ce ne soit qu'une extravagance de plus de la part de Venceslas la laissait sceptique. Elle ne l'avait vu que quelques secondes dans cette position, mais…c'était comme si le Poufsouffle avait besoin de se rassurer, comme si…il réclamait de l'aide…

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu...Normalement, la rencontre entre Venceslas et son père aurait dû se dérouler beaucoup plus tard, mais...j'ai senti que ce serait le bon moment pour la placer ^^.

J'ai été agréablement surprise de constater que mon histoire commençait à plaire et à avoir d'autres lecteurs. Je suis donc très heureuse de pouvoir répondre à vos commentaires :

Luffynette : Merci de tes commentaires, j'espère que la suite t'a plu. Contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices !

Sheltan : Merci de tes compliments. Il est vrai que Ven peut ressembler, par quelques points, à Harry, mais il a quand même des points communs avec son père, je pense que la suite de l'histoire te permettra mieux de t'en rendre compte. Quant à Poufsouffle...Je pense que cette maison finira par lui convenir parfaitement ^^. Je voulais faire quelque chose d'original, éviter les clichés du fils de Voldemort à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor...Résultat : Poufsouffle !

Lixouille : Merci de ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu aies finalement décidé de lire cette fic ^^. Je t'avouerais que j'ai quelques difficultés à manier les personnages de J.K Rowling, notamment Draco. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer de ce côté-là...J'espère que la petite évolution de Ven sur ce chapitre t'aura plu !

A bientôt, en espérant pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre assez vite ! Bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre du Prince des Ténèbres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Venceslas se réveilla, ce dernier put constater que son corps était en sueur et sa respiration pour le moins…agitée. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait un quelconque cauchemar. Ni même un rêve…Il ne se rappelait de rien. Il était rare, de toute manière, qu'il puisse se souvenir de ses sommeils autrement que comme un bref intermède entre fatigue et forme, nuit et jour…

Mais il ne s'était jamais réveillé dans cet état. Venceslas se redressa, passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés, son regard d'ocre s'égarant dans le vide. Il ne lui était pas bien difficile de deviner ce à quoi il avait bien pu songer, lors de cette sieste à laquelle il n'avait pas pu résister. Son père…Lord Voldemort…

Le jeune garçon se recroquevilla, agrippant ses genoux de ses mains crispées, abritant son visage dans le creux formé par ses jambes repliées. Il était revenu…et il était bien plus terrifiant, bien plus impressionnant que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusqu'alors…

Venceslas n'était encore qu'un bébé quand son paternel était supposément mort, terrassé par Harry Potter, aussi jeune que lui et, pourtant, déjà en mesure de vaincre le mage noir le plus puissant de ce siècle. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs partagés avec son père, aucune vie commune…  
Il n'y avait que ce que sa mère lui racontait de lui, de sa voix exaltée, ce que les livres et les journaux disaient du Seigneur des Ténèbres…Rien de concret. De par sa nature désinvolte, Venceslas avait supposé que, si son père venait à revenir, il ne pourrait en avoir peur, car ce dernier correspondrait tout à fait à l'image qu'il s'était construit de lui. Un sorcier malfaisant, certes, mais tout à fait prévisible en raison de la noirceur de son âme…Venceslas pensait que son père, une fois revenu, attendrait de lui qu'il gagne en force, en caractère, pour devenir Son héritier, qu'il le formerait dans ce but. Mais…Mais peut-être qu'il s'était trompé…Le Voldemort qu'il avait vu n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait. Il émanait de lui un tel pouvoir, un tel…charisme…Venceslas n'avait eu d'autre choix que celui d'être terrifié par son propre père, effrayé comme le reste de la populace, alors qu'il était le Prince des Ténèbres, celui qui, jusqu'alors, était destiné à reprendre le flambeau de Lord Voldemort et à commander aux Mangemorts, lorsque l'heure serait venue ! Quelque part, l'enfant avait le sentiment que sa destinée avait basculé. Voldemort était revenu et…et lui…qu'était-il donc, pour lui ? Qu'avait-il prévu ? Venceslas n'en savait rien…et il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il avait peur…Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, mais c'était à présent le cas. Il avait tellement peur…

« Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Venceslas eut un sursaut et se redressa brusquement, levant un regard angoissé vers la personne qui s'était adressée à lui. Le Professeur Chourave…Celle-ci recula d'un pas, perturbée par la réaction du garçonnet, qui semblait paniqué par une chose qui lui échappait.

Comprenant qu'il avait laissé transparaître sa peur au sujet de son père, Venceslas comprit qu'il lui fallait se calmer, sous peine d'attirer toutes sortes de questions gênantes. Ne pas se faire remarquer…C'était la clé. La consigne la plus importante qu'il eut reçue de son existence…

« Vous allez bien ? »

Le jeune garçon prit une profonde inspiration et retrouva l'expression qui était sienne, à savoir un visage distrait et un regard absent, un peu hagard, comme s'il n'appartenait pas vraiment à ce monde. Il ne se rendit pas compte que ce changement, si soudain, intriguait plus qu'il ne soulageait la directrice de sa maison, pensant adopter le meilleur des comportements.  
Celle-ci ne fit pas de commentaires à ce sujet, se contentant de déclarer d'une voix inquiète :

« J'étais venue vous voir, comme promis, afin de m'enquérir de votre état et de discuter de…ce qui s'est passé précédemment… »

Venceslas se mordit les lèvres. Il avait fauté, cette fois-ci, et cela aurait pu lui être fatal. Et s'ils avaient deviné que sa préoccupation concernait son père, que Lord Voldemort était ici, parmi eux ? Que serait-il devenu, lui, gamin gaffeur et stupide ? Mais il n'avait pas pensé se faire remarquer en quittant le cours…

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté pour suivre l'enseignement du Professeur Binns ? Il était dans tous ses états, ce n'était pas correct de votre part, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Venceslas marmonna quelque chose, que le Professeur n'entendit pas. Elle lui demanda de répéter, une requête qui agaça profondément le jeune garçon, qui chercha à cacher cet état de fait. On ne demandait pas au Prince de prononcer une nouvelle fois ses dires. On se contentait d'acquiescer et, si ordre il y avait, d'obéir. C'était ce qu'on lui avait appris…Il décida néanmoins, pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis, de répondre d'une voix plus claire :

« On ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais obligé de rester…Comme je m'ennuyais, j'suis parti. »

Le Professeur Chourave le fixa quelques instants, d'un air interdit. Puis elle soupira, soufflant d'une voix désappointée :

« Monsieur Malefoy, essayez-vous de faire de l'esprit ou de me faire tourner en bourrique ? C'est tout de même évident que…

-Personne ne m'a dit que c'était interdit. »

Venceslas l'avait interrompu, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, répondant de la manière la plus évidente qui soit.

Le Professeur le considéra un bref moment, étonnée, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce :

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous vous doutez sûrement que quitter un cours alors que celui-ci n'est pas terminé, ce n'est pas une attitude des plus…respectables. Vous le savez, non ? »

Venceslas leva les yeux vers sa directrice et celle-ci fut frappée par le paradoxe qui marquait le regard du jeune garçon. Si profond, si intelligent et pourtant…tellement vide…Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Pomona n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de se plonger dans un tel regard...Il était difficile de croire qu'il appartenait à un enfant qui ne dépassait pas les onze ans. Qu'avait-il pu vivre pour se retrouver avec une expression pareille ?

« Non. Personne ne m'a dit que c'était interdit. Donc…c'est autorisé, c'est ça ? »

Venceslas avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle innocence, d'une voix puérile, comme s'il était persuadé que ce raisonnement était des plus vrais. Que lui avait-on donc appris pour qu'il réagisse de cette manière, pour qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de deviner, le plus simplement du monde, une chose aussi évidente que le fait que quitter une classe en plein cours n'était pas une chose autorisée ?

Le Professeur ne put l'interroger davantage là-dessus. Madame Pomfresh, jusqu'ici occupée par d'autres patients, était revenue et elle devait elle-même retourner à ses tâches. La soirée était avancée et elle n'avait plus de cours, mais il lui fallait maintenant remplir ses obligations de directrice de Poufsouffle. Elle promit à Venceslas de discuter plus longuement avec lui lorsqu'ils auraient tous les deux le temps de le faire, avant de laisser l'infirmière et le jeune garçon ensemble.

Pomfresh examina son patient, haussant un sourcil en le voyant ainsi en sueur.

« Un sommeil agité, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Celui-ci haussa des épaules, répondant qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

« Vous réveillez-vous souvent dans cet état, Monsieur Malefoy ?

-Non, je…j'ai dû avoir chaud, je suppose… »

Pomfresh n'était pas dupe, bien évidemment. Elle continua son interrogatoire, auscultant le jeune garçon pour s'enquérir de son état physique. Venceslas eut un frisson lorsque la région de son cou fut effleurée. Il n'avait pas mal, mais le souvenir du sort jeté par son père demeurait et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se manifester de cette façon…Pomfresh fronça les sourcils, lui demandant d'une voix que le jeune garçon jugeait intimidante :

« Vous a-t-on fait mal à cet endroit, Monsieur Malefoy ? Qui ? »

Venceslas se fustigea intérieurement. Il devait se maîtriser…Où était donc son attitude habituelle, son éternelle distraction, qui le rendait imperméable à tout ce qui l'entourait ou pouvait le toucher ? Du calme…Il devait se calmer…

« Je suis chatouilleux. Drago en a souvent profité et j'suis devenu super sensible… »

Il eut un petit rire, espérant que son excuse passerait auprès de l'infirmière. Celle-ci n'ajouta rien, se contentant de jeter quelques sorts de diagnostic et d'observer son patient sous toutes les coutures :

« Je pense que vous n'avez plus l'obligation de rester ici. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre Salle Commune, mais n'oubliez pas de prendre part au repas. Vous avez besoin de prendre des forces, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Venceslas hocha pensivement la tête, se levant pour rejoindre son dortoir, sans oublier de prendre ses bonbons et le mot qu'on lui avait donné, qu'il n'avait, par ailleurs, toujours pas lu. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche…Et de se détendre, surtout. C'était l'essentiel…

AAAAAA

Après avoir réussi à échapper à ses camarades, tous désireux de prendre de ses nouvelles, Venceslas savoura le jet d'eau froide projeté sur sa peau d'albâtre. La chaleur, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Depuis toujours, il cherchait les températures les plus gelées, comme si son cœur de glace était incapable de tenir face à ladite chaleur. Il ne pouvait pas non plus expliquer cette « extravagance » de sa part, mais c'était ainsi et il n'avait jamais cherché à aller contre, à dire vrai.

Venceslas passa une main sur sa gorge et un frisson traversa son corps. C'était la première chose que son père lui avait laissé…La symbolique demeurait, à défaut du sort. Le jeune garçon s'en doutait : il ne pourrait jamais se défaire de cette sensation. Lord Voldemort l'avait marqué, à sa manière. Et, bientôt, ce serait sans doute au tour de son avant-bras droit…Quand son père serait enfin revenu, sous la forme que tous connaissaient…  
Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, espérant parvenir à se détendre sous ce jet d'eau. Mais rien à faire. Il n'y parvenait pas…Lord Voldemort était trop présent en son esprit, en son être, pour qu'il puisse se détacher de cela. Tant pis. Il devrait se contenter de renvoyer l'apparence d'un enfant distrait, lunaire, celui dont personne ne s'inquiéterait ou ne trouverait le comportement « bizarre », puisqu'il ne sortirait pas de ce qui était ordinaire pour l'excentrique Venceslas Malefoy. Il sortit de la douche, s'habillant rapidement de son uniforme sorcier, avant de s'étaler sur son lit, faisant tomber à terre les bonbons et le mot qu'il y avait déposé précédemment. Ses camarades l'attendaient pour manger, l'ayant exhorté à venir aussi vite que possible. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils s'occupaient de lui comme ça, il n'avait pas spécialement cherché à faire leur connaissance ou à être sympathique…Cela devait être l'esprit Poufsouffle, probablement.

Venceslas ne put s'interroger davantage à ce sujet. Un sifflement se fit entendre :

_Ven ?_

Le jeune garçon eut un sursaut, mais se rasséréna très vite en reconnaissant le timbre de cette « voix ».

_Natschel…_

Le serpent alla se lover contre son ami, profitant du fait qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls pour cesser de se dissimuler et profiter au mieux de la présence du garçon.

_Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ? T'étais dans un sale état…_

_Ouais, désolé...J'ai pas réussi à me contrôler…_

Venceslas caressa la peau de son serpent d'un geste lent, demeurant dans un silence songeur. L'animal et l'enfant n'avaient pas à parler pour se comprendre…Le lien qu'ils avaient tissé était d'une force qu'eux-mêmes ne pouvaient imaginer. Venceslas avait entendu parler, il y a longtemps, du familier de son père, Nagini, un serpent avec lequel Lord Voldemort partageait une connivence qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec le moindre de ses serviteurs. Venceslas avait la sensation de comprendre quelque peu la relation qu'il avait pu partager avec cette Nagini, dont il ne connaissait pas la destinée…

Natschel et lui partageaient une chose un peu similaire, même s'il ignorait tout de la nature du lien qu'entretenait son père avec son familier, hormis ce qu'on lui avait raconté à ce sujet.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui confier ses doutes. Nul besoin de lui avouer ses peurs. Natschel les connaissait…

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Natschel siffla à son ami qu'il serait sans doute avisé pour lui de se rendre au repas, ce à quoi Venceslas ne put qu'acquiescer.

_N'oublie pas de me ramener à manger, hein ?_

Venceslas eut un sourire maladroit et acquiesça, sortant du dortoir tandis que le serpent se lovait sous l'oreiller du jeune garçon afin de se dissimuler aux regards.

Le Poufsouffle dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, son estomac commençant à se manifester de la manière la plus bruyante qui soit. Il salua rapidement Harry, Ron et Hermione, leur adressant un signe de la main, avant de rejoindre ses camarades, qui lui avaient laissé une petite place. Il se servit généreusement en salade et en tomates, glissant quelques saucisses au sein de ses légumes, sous les regards amusés de Susan et Justin et celui désespéré d'Ernie. Non, Venceslas ne pourrait jamais manger comme tout le monde, dans l'ordre qu'il était censé le faire…

« Tu vas mieux, alors ? S'inquiéta Susan, l'auscultant du regard comme si cette simple vision pouvait lui affirmer que son ami avait une pathologie suffisamment sévère pour qu'il soit immédiatement envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus de problèmes. Répondit-il laconiquement avant de prendre une bouchée conséquente, manquant de se déboîter la mâchoire sous la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait tenté d'ingurgiter. »

Venceslas commença à s'étouffer, d'une manière peu discrète, et ne dut son salut qu'à Justin, qui eut la présence d'esprit de lui tapoter le dos afin de l'aider à respirer plus librement. Alors que Ven allait remercier son ami d'une voix un peu faible, une main se posa sur son épaule. Le jeune garçon réagit violemment, lâchant une exclamation de surprise. Il se retourna, persuadé d'avoir affaire au Professeur Quirrell, venu lui reprocher son attitude et le conviant à un autre entretien avec son paternel. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Venceslas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière de te comporter ? Tu n'es pas un sauvage ou un abruti de né-moldu, ressaisis-toi ! »

Drago Malefoy, entouré de ses deux gorilles, semblait avoir décidé de l'aborder en ce repas, alors que Venceslas, il fallait l'avouer, avait réussi à se faire remarquer par son attitude peu conventionnelle. Instinctivement, le jeune garçon tourna son regard vers Quirrell. La froideur qui émanait du professeur à cet instant glaça son sang dans ses veines et il ne chercha pas à résister quand Drago l'entraîna à l'écart, l'obligeant à sortir de la Grande Salle, sous les regards outrés des autres Poufsouffles.

Drago plaqua son frère adoptif contre le mur, le toisant d'un regard méprisant :

« Ta répartition, ta fuite au cours du Professeur Binns…Tu es une honte pour la famille Malefoy. Et en plus, ça ne te vient même pas à l'idée de faire profil bas, un peu ? »

Le blondinet fit un signe de tête à Crabbe, qui frappa le mur à quelques centimètres de la tête de Venceslas, qui ne broncha point. Il se retrouvait en territoire connu. Drago essayait de prendre l'ascendant sur lui, comme il avait tenté de le faire depuis leur petite enfance…Et lui, que faisait-il ? Habituellement, il trouvait le moyen de s'échapper ou Lucius arrivait et les séparait, enjoignant son fils à traiter avec respect le « Prince des Ténèbres ». Pitoyable…

Mais Lucius n'était pas ici. Et Venceslas ne voulait pas se faire remarquer d'une quelconque façon. S'il se contentait de passer pour la victime de son frère, cela ne susciterait les suspicions de personne. On penserait simplement qu'il était un peu idiot, faible…Certainement pas qu'il était le fils de Voldemort et qu'il allait aider à son retour…

« Tu as intérêt à changer, Ven. Mon père n'est plus là pour te couvrir et je n'ai pas l'intention de te voir ridiculiser le nom des Malefoy. C'est clair ? »

Venceslas hocha silencieusement la tête, avant de demander, d'une petite voix, s'il pouvait retourner manger. Etonné de ne pas le voir détourner la conversation ou d'échapper à ses reproches, comme il le faisait habituellement, Drago le laissa faire, permettant au jeune garçon de terminer de satisfaire son estomac. Alors qu'il retournait à la Grande Salle, Ernie, Susan et Justin surgirent, baguettes levées, prêts à le défendre si besoin était. Venceslas ressentit quelque chose d'étrange en pensant qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour lui. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient décidément pas des adversaires aisés à vaincre, en particulier avec un manque pareil de notions magiques…Mais ils s'étaient précipités vers lui, sans hésitation…Venceslas ne savait pas quoi dire de tout cela. Juste que…ça lui faisait plaisir…

Il les mena à la Grande Salle, les rassurant sur ce qui s'était passé. Drago avait juste fait sa petite crise, rien de grave. Eux n'étaient pas forcément de cet avis, mais, étant donné que leur camarade n'était pas menacé, il était inutile de déclencher un conflit. Les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas des Gryffondors. Ils ne se battaient pas pour du vent. C'était du moins la pensée exprimée par Ernie, que Venceslas n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir agir de cette façon et être prêt à enfreindre les règles de l'école pour venir à son secours. Quelle étrange idée…

Ce fut avec un air songeur que le garçon retourna à son repas, perturbé aussi bien par la peur qui demeurait en son cœur que par l'attitude de ses camarades envers sa personne. Tout cela était bien trop inhabituel pour lui…Quelque part, il était rassuré par le fait que Drago l'avait ainsi pris à parti pour son attitude. Ca, il connaissait...Ca, ça ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire tel qu'il concevait cette notion…

Sitôt le repas fini, les Poufsouffles rejoignirent leur dortoir. Venceslas profita du fait que son estomac n'était pas encore totalement rempli pour s'empiffrer des bonbons qu'on lui avait offert, laissant ses camarades se servir. Il jeta ensuite un œil au mot qu'on lui avait écrit. De la part de Harry Potter…Ce dernier lui souhaitait un bon rétablissement, s'excusant de ne plus avoir de bonbons à lui proposer pour s'en régaler. C'était…gentil…

Oui, ce geste était gentil. Venceslas ne savait pas quoi en penser. On ne l'avait pas habitué à la gentillesse, il n'était même pas censé trouver cela attentionné ou plaisant. La gentillesse était réservée aux faibles et il n'avait pas à l'être. Bientôt, il serait officiellement le Prince des Ténèbres et il ne pourrait pas se permettre d'apprécier ce genre de gestes…mais…

Le petit garçon serra le mot contre lui, se recroquevillant dans son lit, tandis que Natschel sortait s'extirpait discrètement de son oreiller pour se glisser sous les draps de Venceslas et profiter de sa chaleur. Et, malgré le fait qu'il avait pratiquement passé la journée à dormir, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil, comme si toutes ces petites attentions étaient parvenues, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à l'apaiser…

AAAAAA

Comme l'avait espéré le Professeur Chourave, Venceslas était bel et bien assez en forme pour assister à son cours de Botanique. Certes, il ne semblait pas des plus présents, comme s'il avait peiné à s'extirper de son sommeil, mais il était venu et, visiblement, il ne semblait pas décidé à partir de son cours. Poufsouffles et Gryffondors partageaient cet enseignement, étouffant quelque peu dans la serre où les plantes s'épanouissaient sous la surveillance de Pomona. Pour ce premier cours, point de théorie. Les élèves devaient s'entraider pour prendre soin de plants de wiggentree, un sorbier magique qui avait pour particularité d'accorder une protection magique contre les créatures malfaisantes. Des groupes de trois devaient être formés pour ce cours et Venceslas, ne souhaitant pas embarrasser Susan, Justin et Ernie en les séparant, alla instinctivement retrouver Ron et Harry, qui suivaient tant bien que mal les instructions données par le Professeur Chourave, avec un enthousiasme démontrant sa passion sincère pour la matière qu'elle enseignait. Le jeune Poufsouffle fut accueilli par une tape amicale de Ron et un sourire de Harry, qui s'enquit de son état :

« Tout va bien, hein ? On a cherché à te voir, mais on avait cours quand tu t'es réveillé et…

-Ca va, ça va…Juste de la fatigue…Lui assura Venceslas avec un sourire maladroit.

-Et Malefoy qui ne te lâche pas la grappe…Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser faire, cette fouine abrutie ! »

Venceslas haussa les épaules, retenant difficilement une envie de rire. Fouine abrutie…Ron avait le chic pour trouver les bonnes expressions pour définir les gens. Le jeune garçon répondit, en prenant soin de retirer les mauvaises herbes qui cherchaient à envahir leur plant de wiggentree :

« J'avais trop faim pour penser à m'battre…Les saucisses étaient vraiment bonnes, hier ! »

Cette réponse, à côté de la plaque, fit rire les deux Gryffondors. Venceslas était vraiment unique en son genre…

« Mais il n'y avait pas de toasts beurrés. Continua-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour ses camarades. C'est injuste, j'en avais vraiment envie…

-Tu pourrais peut-être envisager de te plaindre à Dumbledore. Suggéra Ron avant de s'esclaffer, tirant un sourire à Harry. »

Dumbledore…Il devrait se méfier du vieux sorcier…Il s'était déjà fait bien trop remarquer, à cause de sa faiblesse. Il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur…

D'après Lucius, le directeur était doué en ce qui concernait la légilimancie, plus que doué, même. Seul Severus Rogue, paraissait-il, était parvenu à le tromper, maître qu'il était en Occlumancie…

Venceslas n'était pas certain de pouvoir résister à un assaut trop puissant dans son esprit. Mais le vieux Dumby, accro à la musique et un peu fou dans son genre, n'allait pas faire ça, hein ? Pourquoi s'occuperait-il de lui ? Il avait déjà à faire avec Harry Potter…le sauveur, le survivant…Celui qui avait manqué tuer son père et qui, bientôt, allait regretter d'avoir fait cela…Son…camarade…

« Heu…Ven ? »

Le jeune garçon releva la tête, terminant son geste et tournant les yeux vers Ron, qui venait de l'appeler. Le rouquin affichait une expression désespérée, un brin mortifiée, Harry présentant un visage à peu près semblable.

« On était censés entretenir le plant…Pas le taillader… »

Venceslas baissa le regard sur son œuvre. En lieu et place des mauvaises herbes, il venait de couper en deux le wiggentree, tuant le sourcier bénéfique.

« Hem…Oups ? »

Un silence plana quelques instants, semblant figer la scène. Puis un premier rire se fit entendre, de la part de Susan, qui travaillait en face d'eux. Un rire qui fut suivi par bien d'autres, à l'exception d'Hermione, qui fixait ses camarades avec un air désapprobateur, et Neville, qui regardait avec tristesse la plante qui venait de perdre la vie par la faute de la maladresse de Ven. Un fou rire nerveux qui fut bien vite stoppé par le Professeur Chourave, qui ôta quelques points à Poufsouffle et à Gryffondor pour cette action irréfléchie. Elle retint ensuite Venceslas, quand le cours fut terminé, affichant une expression partagée entre colère et déception.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait subir cela à cette plante, Monsieur Malefoy ? Et cela vous a fait rire, en plus… »

Ven ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les reproches du Professeur Chourave avaient tendance à le préoccuper bien plus qu'une quelconque remarque de n'importe quel autre professeur ou figure d'autorité.

« Je…Je pensais à autre chose et…j'croyais couper de la mauvaise herbe, je vous jure…

-La Botanique n'est pas une matière à prendre à la légère. Je vous permets de vous détendre et de vous amuser pendant mes cours, mais je ne peux pas accepter que l'on maltraite ainsi les plantes. Cela n'avait rien de drôle. »

Venceslas se mordit les lèvres. Il souffla alors :

« Tout le monde riait, alors…je pensais qu'il fallait que je le fasse aussi… »

Il releva les yeux vers Pomona, perdu par le regard ahuri que cette dernière lui lançait :

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Une nouvelle fois, cette voix si innocente…Comme si c'était tout à fait normal…Comme si tout cela était parfaitement évident pour lui…

Le Professeur Chourave l'aurait volontiers retenu plus longtemps, inquiète pour cet enfant différent, mais…Cela aurait mis Ven en retard et, même avec un mot, Pomona se doutait que ce n'était pas une chose correcte à faire. On ne faisait pas attendre le Professeur Rogue pour ses cours de potions…Ce pourquoi elle laissa partir le garçon, en se promettant de lui réserver, très prochainement, un entretien qui, elle l'espérait, déboucherait sur quelque chose de constructif…

AAAAAA

Fort heureusement, Venceslas arriva juste à temps pour le cours du Professeur Rogue. Il avait déjà croisé celui-ci quelques fois, alors qu'il était en visite au manoir, afin de retrouver Lucius Malefoy et son filleul, Drago. Mais Ven ne s'était jamais approché de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le croire ou non, étant donné que ce dernier était censé avoir trahi Voldemort…Certains soutenaient qu'il était toujours un fidèle, d'autres qu'il avait joué les espions…N'ayant pas de certitude, Venceslas, conseillé par Lucius, avait opté pour l'éloignement. Après tout, officiellement, il était supposé être le fils Lestrange, généreusement adopté par Narcissa et Lucius, vivant à leurs crochets sans se préoccuper d'eux…Enfant gâté, stupide et ingrat, qui n'attirait guère sur lui que des regards méprisants ou condescendants…Pourquoi aurait-il cherché à rencontrer Rogue, la chauve-souris aux cheveux gras ? C'était donc la première fois où il se retrouverait véritablement confronté à lui. Mais Venceslas n'avait pas peur, non. Il était méfiant, certes, mais il n'était pas effrayé. Il avait parfois écouté, à la dérobée, des conversations que le Maître des Potions avait eu avec Lucius…Il faisait preuve d'une intelligence fine et emplie d'un esprit ironique qui ne pouvait que plaire à Venceslas. Il avait hâte d'être confronté à lui…Et cela ne manqua pas.  
Quand le Professeur fit l'appel et qu'il arriva au nom de Venceslas, un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« J'imagine que vous êtes particulièrement fier de vous, Monsieur Malefoy, pour votre coup d'éclat lors du cours d'Histoire de la Magie ? »

Le sorcier s'approcha du jeune garçon, dont le regard peinait à se fixer sur son interlocuteur. La situation l'intéressait, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il parvienne à mobiliser suffisamment son attention sur ce qu'il se passait…S'apercevant de ce fait, Severus Rogue retira un point à Poufsouffle pour la distraction de Venceslas, avant de poser ses mains sur la table du Prince des Ténèbres :

« Sachez que je ne tolérerai pas une telle attitude de votre part dans ma classe ! Estimez-vous heureux que je vous transmette mon enseignement, Monsieur Malefoy…Et soyez certains qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un cadeau, mais bel et bien d'un privilège, que je pourrais vous retirer si vous osez faire preuve d'un tel comportement à mon égard, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Venceslas hocha distraitement la tête, impressionné par le débit dont faisait preuve le Maître des Potions. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander, se questionnant lui-même à voix haute :

« Vous ne ressentez pas le besoin de respirer entre vos phrases ? »

Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience du fait qu'il s'était exprimé de manière à ce que tout le monde l'entende, pas plus qu'il ne se préoccupait de la sombre expression qui s'étalait sur le visage de Rogue. Le Professeur se redressa, intimidant la majorité des élèves présents en ce lieu, aussi bien Serdaigles que Poufsouffles. Mais Venceslas ne bronchait pas, se contentant de regarder son professeur, attendant visiblement que ce dernier s'adresse à lui ou commence enfin son enseignement. Une nouvelle fois, Severus Rogue retira un point à Poufsouffle, avant de lâcher, d'une voix doucereuse :

« Puisque vous vous croyez plus intelligent que tout le monde, Monsieur Malefoy, j'espère que vous saurez répondre à cette question : Quel est l'autre nom que l'on accorde à l'aconit ? »

Le Professeur Rogue toisa Venceslas, tandis que quelques doigts se levèrent du côté des Serdaigles et qu'Ernie cherchait à se faire remarquer pour répondre :

« Eh bien ? J'attends… »

Venceslas réfléchit à cette question, dont la solution ne lui venait pas immédiatement à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas ouvert son ouvrage « Mille herbes et champignons magiques », privilégiant l'apprentissage de la magie pure. Mais il lui était déjà arrivé de lire, dans un ennui le plus total, « l'Encyclopédie des Herbes Magiques » et, lors de sa lecture, il avait retenu un détail plutôt amusant :

« Il me semble qu'on appelle ça le « Plaisir de Dumbledore », non ? »

La réponse déclencha quelques rires, mais, un silence s'installa. Un silence tendu durant lequel Severus et Venceslas se toisèrent longuement. Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du Professeur des Potions :

« Vous pensez qu'invoquer le nom de notre Directeur vous portera chance, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Il ajouta, d'un air suffisant :

« Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais. L'aconit est également appelé Tue-loup, ou Napel, Monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant, j'ose espérer que vous prendrez soin d'apprendre vos leçons, avant de vous faire remarquer d'une manière aussi ridicule… »

Le Professeur Rogue dévoila alors la potion que les élèves se devaient de préparer, à savoir, une décoction pour soigner les furoncles, tandis que Venceslas restait stupéfait par cet échec. Ernie, son partenaire pour cette potion, lui souffla qu'il l'aiderait à apprendre ses leçons, s'il en avait besoin, mais Ven estimait que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Il ne s'était pas trompé ! L'aconit était réellement appelé « Plaisir de Dumbledore », l'ouvrage de Cunningham était clair à ce sujet ! Le Professeur ne pouvait pas l'ignorer…Alors, pourquoi… ?

Troublé, Ven effectua d'un mouvement mécanique les gestes qu'Ernie lui enjoignait de faire, ce dernier veillant à la bonne préparation de la potion. La distraction de son camarade nécessitait une certaine surveillance et Ernie, fort heureusement, était plus doué que Harry et Ron pour gérer cela et parvenir, malgré tout, à le rendre utile. Dans son état second, Venceslas était tout à fait capable d'effectuer des tâches simples, comme couper de petits éléments en plusieurs morceaux, ce qui permettait à Ernie de gagner du temps et de faire le reste de la potion. Il ne voulait pas accabler son camarade qui, non seulement, devait être encore fatigué par la crise qu'il avait enduré, il y a peu, mais dont le manque d'attention ne devait pas simplement être dû à une simple tendance rêveuse. Ernie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire, malgré son envie d'agir comme l'avait fait Hermione, avec sérieux, quand Venceslas avait coupé cette plante et avait lâché ce « oups » si innocent, si…amusant ! Mais…Il n'empêchait que ces absences dont son camarade faisaient preuve n'étaient certainement pas normales…Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais Ernie, en bon Poufsouffle, ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, au contraire. Les Poufsouffles s'entraidaient et Venceslas était tout de même capable d'effectuer certaines tâches, grâce à son aide. C'était une bonne chose…  
Le Professeur Rogue n'eut rien à redire sur leur potion, même s'il avait passé bien plus de temps à l'évaluer que celle des autres élèves. Ernie s'était assuré du bon déroulement de la préparation et n'avait commis aucun impair. A dire vrai, leur potion était la meilleure des Poufsouffles. Celle de Susan et de Justin avait pris la consistance du goudron, alors que les autres concoctions souffraient de quelques petites erreurs d'inattention. Ernie devait l'avouer, il était très fier de son œuvre et ses Susan et Justin le félicitèrent volontiers, tout en lui faisant promettre de les aider pour le prochain cours. Ils allaient entraîner Venceslas pour le repas, mais celui-ci avait une autre préoccupation. Il leur demanda de partir sans lui, restant dans la classe de Severus Rogue. Il se dirigea vers ce dernier, qui était occupé à ranger des ingrédients, et se signala par un toussotement. Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers lui, lâchant un soupir agacé :

« Eh bien, quoi, Monsieur Malefoy ? Une autre remarque spirituelle à faire ? »

Venceslas prit une profonde inspiration. Puis il lâcha de sa voix sifflante, un brin hagarde, comme à son habitude :

« Je ne me suis pas trompé, M'sieur. L'aconit est bel et bien nommé « Le Plaisir de Dumbledore ». Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier l'ouvrage de Cunningham, si vous ne me croyez pas…

-Parce que vous pensez que je ne l'ai pas lu, peut-être ? L'interrompit Severus Rogue. Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Venceslas demeura interdit un bref instant. Il retrouva néanmoins la parole, après quelques secondes :

« Mais…Pourquoi, alors… ? J'avais juste…et vous…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que votre réponse était fausse, Monsieur Malefoy. Simplement qu'elle n'était pas celle que j'attendais. »

Ne laissant pas le temps à Venceslas de répliquer, le Professeur Rogue reprit brusquement :

« Vous croyez que nous vous avons fait acheter l'ouvrage « Mille herbes et Champignons magiques » pour que vous en fassiez un feu de joie ? La réponse que j'attendais était celle présente dans le livre, au programme pour cette année. Pas celle disponible dans un ouvrage que, je suppose, vous avez trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Lucius Malefoy ? »

Venceslas Malefoy acquiesça lentement, pensant comprendre où il commençait à en venir. Il ne prit pas la parole, curieux tout de même de savoir à quel point il avait raison dans la supposition qu'il faisait du raisonnement du Professeur Rogue :

« Il serait temps que vous compreniez, Monsieur Malefoy, que vous ne pourrez pas toujours éternellement compter sur la générosité de vos bienfaiteurs pour réussir. Peut-être que Lucius et Narcissa ont commis l'erreur de trop gâter leur neveu, mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire entrer dans votre crâne le fait que l'on obtient récompense uniquement lorsqu'on le mérite. »

Le Maître des Potions termina de ranger ses ingrédients, avant de revenir à son élève, qui continuait à le fixer de son regard étrange :

« L'ouvrage « Mille herbes et champignons magiques » a été choisi pour sa qualité et le fait qu'il soit abordable à tous, y compris ceux qui n'ont pas la chance, comme vous, de bénéficier de suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir avoir en leur possession un livre comme « L'encyclopédie des Herbes magiques ». Tout le monde ne peut se payer ce livre, Monsieur Malefoy…Drago, au moins, a eu la décence et le respect d'étudier l'ouvrage prévu au programme et connaît, évidemment, la réponse qui y est présentée. »

Visiblement, au vu de l'attitude qu'adoptait le Professeur Rogue, la conversation était terminée. C'était donc pour cela…Venceslas avait vu juste. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et il siffla, d'une voix entre menace et amusement :

« Un point pour vous, M'sieur…Mais je gagnerais…Parce que je n'suis pas le stupide enfant gâté que vous pensez avoir en face de vous… »

Sur ces mots, Venceslas se retira, ne cherchant pas à se préoccuper du fait que Rogue l'ait entendu ou non. Ven s'était amusé. C'était un fait suffisamment rare pour être signalé. Rogue l'avait mouché, une chose qui, également, ne s'était pas produit très souvent. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher et, si Venceslas venait à parler de ça à quelqu'un, il ne pourrait que donner raison au Professeur.

Malgré la peur qui continuait à étreindre ses entrailles, Ven, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, était vraiment heureux d'être à Poudlard…Enfin, il se passait quelque chose digne d'intérêt dans sa vie…Severus Rogue…Il serait son meilleur adversaire, c'était certain…

* * *

Fin du chapitre, j'espère que ma vision de Rogue ne vous a pas paru OOC ou déformée, c'est mon personnage préféré ^^'...

Comme d'habitude, passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Xxdry : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je me suis dit que j'allais présenter une vision un peu originale du concept de "Fils ou fille de Voldemort", plutôt que de simplement montrer un Voldemort Junior en puissance ou un futur guerrier de la lumière qui n'attendait que l'amour ou l'amitié pour quitter les ténèbres...Bref, je voulais faire autre chose que ce qu'on voit d'habitude ^^. Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas !

Dymitry : Merci ^^. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Natschel, normalement, il devrait être plus actif, d'ici quelques temps...Pour ce qui est de la maison de Ven, je voulais mettre Poufsouffle en valeur, un peu. C'est vrai, quoi, à part "Journal d'un Poufsouffle", on n'a pas vraiment eu de fanfiction lui rendant hommage ^^'. J'espère que je ne lui porterais pas préjudice, en tout cas...

Luffynette : Merci ^^. Je me suis dit qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas avoir de faiblesses et que, en toute normalité, il se devait d'avoir peur de son père. D'ailleurs, cette angoisse ne le lâche pas, comme tu as pu l'apercevoir...

A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde !  
Désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour pondre ce chapitre, mes études ont été extrêmement prenantes, ces derniers temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !  
Bonne lecture !  
_

Ce n'était jamais plus que la énième fois que Venceslas se réveillait en pleine nuit après un cauchemar violent, des plus angoissants. Le petit garçon se recroquevilla dans son lit, retirant de sa bouche le pouce qu'il avait, malgré lui, pris l'habitude de suçoter depuis sa tendre enfance. Il grimaça en constatant que ce dernier était couvert de traces de morsure. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte...Il fallait dire que ses rêves le terrifiaient de plus en plus. Tous, sans exception, mettaient son père en scène. Et lui, lui n'était qu'une victime impuissante...Un imbécile ayant échoué et qui devait être puni sévèrement...

Il aurait voulu que Natschel soit là pour le réconforter, mais, visiblement, le serpent avait profité de la nuit tombée pour se balader un peu et aller chasser quelques souris...Grand bien lui en fasse...  
Cela faisait maintenant une bonne semaine que le Poufsouffle en herbe était entré à Poudlard, mais il n'avait pas revu Voldemort depuis leur première entrevue. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de retourner en cours de Défense contre les Forces magiques, jusque-là...Sa prochaine leçon allait se dérouler dans deux jours...Trop tôt...C'était trop tôt...Il n'avait pas eu le temps de...d'accepter sa présence...  
Venceslas porta une main à son cou. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une stupide impression, mais il lui semblait toujours chaud, légèrement brûlant, comme si le sort que lui avait lancé son paternel continuait à agir, malgré le temps passé. Le Prince des Ténèbres avait le sentiment que cette souffrance ne disparaîtrait jamais. Son père et Maître l'avait marqué...Comme il l'aurait fait d'une bête...  
Venceslas se mordit la lèvre. Il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir après ce cauchemar et les pensées qui lui étaient venues en tête...Passer la nuit à regarder le plafond et à ressasser, encore et encore, ce qui s'était passé et ce dont il avait rêvé ? Il ne s'en sentait pas capable...Surtout en sachant que la réalité serait, sans nul doute, bien pire que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer...  
Venceslas posa le pied au sol, faisant de son mieux pour se montrer silencieux. La discrétion, ce n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité, mais il ne voulait surtout pas éveiller ses camarades. Justin, Ernie...Zachariah Smith, qu'il ne connaissait que de nom, pour le moment...Les voir arriver sur lui, lui poser des tas de questions, l'interroger sur son pouce meurtri...Non merci. Les questions, cela commençait sérieusement à le fatiguer...Tout le monde s'était passé le mot, à Poudlard, enseignants et élèves compris, pour le bombarder de toutes sortes d'interrogations auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.  
Il était le Prince des Ténèbres, s'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, cela devrait se faire tout naturellement ! Mais non...Ici, les choses ne fonctionnaient pas comme au Manoir Malefoy...Et Venceslas se sentait perdu. Un peu intrigué, également...  
S'enveloppant dans sa couverture, il décida de se rendre dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle afin de lire un peu et de se réfugier au coin du feu. Les autres élèves laissaient toujours un ouvrage ou deux dans la Salle pour permettre à un éventuel insomniaque de s'occuper si la nuit venait à être trop longue...Poufsouffle était vraiment une maison spéciale...  
Venceslas grimaça en constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être en mesure de dormir, ce soir-là. Une touffe de cheveux noirs dépassait d'un des canapés qui avaient été mis à disposition dans la salle commune. Une autre des particularités de cette maison...Le partage, en toute chose, y compris dans le confort. Pas un fauteuil n'était disponible...Sans nul doute pour renforcer l'ambiance de franche camaraderie qui auréolait la maison des blaireaux...  
Venceslas voulut retourner dans son dortoir, mais, reculant pour ce faire, il se prit les pieds dans sa couette et tomba sur ses fesses, lâchant un faible gémissement de douleur. La pierre faisait un coussin peu agréable, il fallait dire...  
Le propriétaire de la touffe de cheveux se dévoila alors, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Jeremiah Hampton. Venceslas se souvenait bien de l'excentrique quatrième année, acolyte de Cédric Diggory, qui avait été le premier à lui souhaiter la bienvenue au sein de Poufsouffle. Celui que la majorité de ses camarades surnommait Jay était tout à fait incompréhensible à ses yeux, avec ses références obscures au monde moldu, ses blagues idiotes et ses idées farfelues...  
Venceslas l'observa d'un regard méfiant, tentant de se relever aussi dignement qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Le Prince des Ténèbres n'avait pas à être moqué par un Sang-De-Bourbe comme l'était ce garçon...  
Mais Jay ne semblait pas des plus rieurs. Il se contenta de tendre une main vers lui, marmonnant d'une voix légèrement sombre :

"Pour toi aussi, le sommeil est galère à trouver ?"

Venceslas hocha silencieusement la tête, sans pour autant s'approcher. Il remarqua alors, dans l'autre main de Jeremiah, un papier blanc que le jeune homme tenait avec soin et délicatesse. S'apercevant de son regard, Jay s'empressa de le cacher dans son dos, avant de noter toute la curiosité qui émanait du jeune sorcier. Il soupira avant de lâcher :

"Ecoute, p'tit Ven...Si tu veux bien m'approcher, j'te raconte ce que cache ce dessin, d'accord ?"

Venceslas haussa un sourcil intrigué à ses dires. Un chantage ? Un marché ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais la curiosité était trop forte. Il accepta de venir aux côtés de Jeremiah, poussant une exclamation de surprise quand celui-ci l'attira sur ses genoux, comme il l'aurait avec un jeune enfant. Le Poufsouffle était confortable, il fallait l'avouer...Venceslas n'était pas habitué aux contacts physiques, mais...ça lui donnait envie de se blottir contre le corps empli d'une douce chaleur...  
Devinant son désir, Jay ramena le petit sorcier contre lui, avant de lui montrer ce papier qu'il avait tenté, auparavant, de lui cacher. Il souffla alors à l'oreille de Venceslas, qui observait le dessin maladroit et puéril d'un air intrigué :

"C'est un dessin de mon frère. Il m'en envoie toutes les semaines. C'est joli, hein ? Il nous a représentés tous les deux..."

Jeremiah poussa un soupir et marmonna, plus pour lui-même que pour son jeune camarade :

"Parfois, j'aimerais retourner dans le monde moldu. Revoir ma famille, mes amis...Tout ce que j'ai dû laisser pour venir ici...Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon..."

Jay étira un sourire sur ses lèvres et frotta les cheveux de Venceslas, qui grogna face à ce traitement.

"Bah, je les vois quand même pendant les vacances ! J'rentre aussi souvent que je peux...

-C'est parce que ton frère te manque que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Hampton ?"

Le sourire du quatrième année disparut à la question candide du Prince des Ténèbres. Il se mordit la lèvre, avant d'ébouriffer à nouveau les cheveux de son cadet :

"Raaah, arrête avec tes "Hampton", j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux rabougri ! Appelle-moi Jay, ok ? Tout le monde fait ça !

-Mais je ne suis pas comme tout le monde..."

Le regard de Venceslas se fit troublé, profondément perturbé. Non, il n'était pas comme les autres...Il était le Prince des Ténèbres, l'héritier de Lord Voldemort, destiné à régner sur les Mangemorts et sur un monde magique asservi...Il n'était pas comme tout le monde...  
Jay ne sut quoi dire, en premier lieu, face à la remarque de Venceslas. Il chercha à le consoler comme il le put :

"Eh, p'tit Ven, faut pas t'faire de bile comme ça ! C'est sûr que t'es pas comme tout l'monde...C'est pour ça qu'on t'aime, à Poufsouffle !"

Venceslas resta muet quelques instants face aux propos de son camarades. Ils...l'aimaient...Mais...est-ce qu'ils l'apprécieraient toujours s'il venait à révéler qui il était réellement ? Tout ça...Tout ce qui était en train d'arriver...Tout ce qui, jusqu'alors, lui avait semblé inimaginable...Réservé aux faibles qui pouvaient se complaire dedans...Est-ce que cela n'allait pas disparaître, tout d'un coup ?  
Venceslas eut un frisson. Jeremiah, pensant que son petit camarade avait froid, le drapa dans la couette que l'élève de première année avait emporté précédemment, avant de l'installer confortablement contre lui.

"Tu devrais essayer de dormir, p'tit Ven...T'as Métamorphose, demain, non ? J'ai entendu tes copains en parler...Crois-moi, va falloir que t'aies toute ton énergie pour ce cours !"

Jay eut un rire avant de caresser avec douceur la chevelure de son camarade. Il avait soigneusement plié le dessin de son frère, avant de le ranger dans l'une de ses poches agrandies par magie. Hors de question qu'il vienne à s'abîmer...  
Venceslas se blottit contre le sorcier, s'agrippant timidement aux vêtements de ce dernier. Puis il marmonna d'une petite voix :

"Je ne veux pas dormir...Je..."

Le Prince des Ténèbres se mordit les lèvres. Il ne voulait plus être confronté à son père, que ce soit en rêve ou en réalité. Il n'était pas prêt...Il était encore si jeune, si peu puissant...Il ne pouvait que subir, incapable de satisfaire les exigences du Seigneur des Ténèbres...  
Jay ne questionna pas le Poufsouffle, au grand soulagement de ce dernier. A la place, il le serra tendrement dans ses bras et chantonna une douce mélodie de sa voix grave et posée. Il ne  
s'arrêta que lorsque la respiration de son camarade se fit régulière, souriant de le voir s'endormir d'une manière aussi puérile. Lui-même ne dormit pas de la nuit...De temps en temps, Jay glissait une main dans sa poche, caressant avec affection le dessin qui s'y trouvait...Ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde...

AAAAAAA

Venceslas fut éveillé au petit matin par des rires attendris et des éclats de voix divers. Le petit garçon se frotta les yeux avant de porter sur le monde son premier regard de la journée. Il rougit affreusement en constatant qu'il s'était agrippé à son aîné Poufsouffle, qui attendait visiblement que son camarade s'extirpe du sommeil depuis un long moment. Cédric les observait tous deux,  
n'essayant même plus de retenir son rire :

"Tu aurais dû me dire que t'avais adopté un koala cette nuit, Jay...J'adore ces boules de poils !

-J'suis pas poilu...Grommela Ven en achevant de se réveiller."

Sa réponse, décalée, comme d'habitude, tira quelques rires en plus. Le jeune garçon s'éloigna aussi vite que possible de Jeremiah et des quelques autres Poufsouffles qui l'avaient surpris dans cette position, souhaitant disparaître sous terre. Le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, accroché à un de ses aînés comme à un vulgaire...doudou ! Quelle...Quelle humiliation...  
Mais...il avait bien dormi, cette nuit. Pas de cauchemars d'aucune sorte...  
Justin et Ernie venaient tout juste de parvenir à se tirer de leur lit quand Venceslas revint à son dortoir. Il évita leurs regards interrogateurs autant que faire se peut, reposant sa couverture sur son propre lit avant de prendre ses vêtements sous son bras pour aller s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Il détestait l'idée d'être nu devant ses camarades...Et puis...il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait montrer, sous peine de susciter trop d'interrogations ou, pire encore, de la sollicitude. Il  
n'en avait pas besoin...Il ne se considérait pas comme malheureux. Après tout, il avait la chance  
d'être le fils du sorcier le plus puissant de ce siècle. Comment pourrait-on ne pas être heureux en partant sur des bases aussi bonnes ? Comment, hein...?  
Quand Ven eut terminé de faire sa toilette et d'enfiler son uniforme, il s'extirpa de la salle de bain et rejoignit ses camarades, qui l'attendaient visiblement pour l'empêcher de fuir leurs questions. Un soupir se tira de ses lèvres minces...  
Ernie fut le premier à s'exprimer :

"Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas dans ton lit, ce matin ? J'espère que tu n'es pas allé faire un tour hors de la salle commune...C'est contre les règles et...

-Oui, oui, Ernie, on sait, le règlement, c'est sacré. Breeeef...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Ven ?"

Le jeune garçon jeta un regard à ses deux camarades, réfléchissant à la réponse à donner. Puis il haussa les épaules :

"J'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est tout..."

Il glissa sa main dans l'une de ses poches pour cacher les traces de dents sur son pouce endolori. Inutile qu'ils s'interrogent à ce sujet-là...

"J'ai faim. On va manger ? J'ai envie d'une tarte à la courgette..."

Venceslas avait lancé la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit et, comme il le pensait, il avait réussi à détourner l'attention de ses camarades, interloqués par ses pulsions gourmandes.

"Une...tarte à la courgette ? Souffla Ernie, un sourcil haussé.

-Bah oui, à la courgette ! Avec un steak et de la rhubarbe !"

Venceslas se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela l'affamait vraiment...L'idée était plaisante...

"Hem...Ven, je ne suis pas sûr que..."

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Justin de poursuivre sa phrase, l'entraînant à sa suite. Ernie les suivit, désespéré par l'excentricité de son camarade. Ne pouvait-il donc pas suivre les règles et manger ce qui était approprié, pour une fois ?

Attablé, le Prince des Ténèbres dut se contenter de toasts, de bacon et de pommes, ce qu'il désirait ne se trouvant pas parmi les victuailles. Il grignota son petit-déjeuner, profondément déçu, tandis que Hannah et Susan les rejoignait, passablement fatiguées.

"Salut, les gars...Lâcha Hannah en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire."

Justin eut un sourire à cette vue et souffla d'une voix curieuse :

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour être aussi crevées, les filles ?

-Bataille de polochons. Eluda Susan. Hannah ne voulait pas me donner le poster de Gilderoy Lockhart qui se trouvait dans son numéro de Sorcière-Hebdo...Pas moyen d'en trouver encore sur le marché..."

Les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis que Venceslas penchait la tête sur le côté, intrigué :

"Lockhart ? C'est qui, lui ?"

Il n'avait pas noté à temps les gestes désespérés de Justin et Ernie. Déjà, Susan et Hannah se jetaient sur lui pour vanter les mérites du sorcier, quatre fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par leur magazine féminin préféré, en passe d'être primé pour la cinquième fois, un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle...Comment avait-il pu seulement ne pas en entendre parler ? En plus, il était si...séduisant...  
Venceslas supportait tant bien que mal l'avalanche de paroles déversées par les deux demoiselles, sentant poindre un mal de crâne. Il ne connaissait déjà pas ce Lockhart qu'il le détestait déjà...La première chose qu'il ferait en tant que Prince des Ténèbres ? Eradiquer cet aimant à jeunes filles hystériques de la surface de la planète...Alors qu'il prenait cette résolution, Ven sentit deux bras  
l'entourer et le soulever de table.

"Hé, les filles, accordez une pause à mon pauvre Koala...Il va en perdre tous ses poils..."

Venceslas rougit et tenta de se dégager de la prise de Jeremiah, qui ruinait ses oreilles à rire ainsi aux éclats. Lorsqu'il réussit à s'éloigner du Poufsouffle farceur, il garda la tête basse, refusant obstinément de répondre aux questions de ses amis quant à son nouveau surnom. Jay allait le lui payer...

"Bref, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, les morpions. McGo, c'est pas le genre à accepter le moindre retard."

Venceslas et ses camarades de première année hochèrent la tête et terminèrent précipitamment leur petit déjeuner, avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs pour trouver leur salle de métamorphose. La journée allait être chargée...Entre la métamorphose, les sortilèges, le vol et l'astronomie, tard, le soir, il allait leur falloir bien du courage pour affronter tout cela...  
Mais tous étaient impatients d'être cet après-midi et de pouvoir, pour la première fois, apprendre à manier un balai magique. Tous, sauf Venceslas, qui considérait ce cours comme une banale leçon, sans véritable intérêt. Il attendait plus impatiemment celui d'Astronomie, fasciné qu'il était par les étoiles et la lune. Cette lune sur laquelle il aurait sans doute dû se trouver, comme on le lui avait parfois souligné...  
Il s'installa aux côtés de ses amis pour le premier cours, observant McGonagall avec curiosité. La métamorphose n'était pas son fort, mais il savait que cela pouvait être des plus importants. Il ne se rappelait que trop avoir vu sa mère user de cette pratique magique pour torturer à loisir ses victimes...La main de Venceslas se crispa sur la baguette qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, rendu nerveux par ce souvenir. C'était une des dernières images qu'il avait eu de sa chère mère, avant que celle-ci ne lui soit enlevée...Agréable, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il nota le regard inquiet de Susan, assise à ses côtés, mais il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il ne voulait surtout pas confier cela à qui que ce soit...Cela ne regardait que lui.  
Il fut le seul à ne pas manifester plus de surprise ou d'admiration que cela lorsque McGonagall, pour démonstration, changea son bureau en cochon, avant d'annuler son sort. Il songea seulement à l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'avait dû connaître ce pauvre porc, venant à la vie pour en être immédiatement retiré...La métamorphose était une matière fascinante...  
S'il n'avait pas eu pour consigne de ne pas se faire remarquer, il aurait volontiers demandé à son professeur si cette dernière pensait que la bête avait souffert de la transfiguration. Ce n'était tout de même pas une transformation anodine...Un bureau en cochon, un cochon en bureau...Ce serait étonnant que la bestiole ne ressente rien. Retenant à grande peine les questions qui voulaient jaillir de ses lèvres, il se contenta d'écouter distraitement les recommandations de Minerva McGonagall quant à sa matière, attendant que le cours daigne à vraiment commencer. Il soupira de soulagement quand elle en eut enfin fini et leur donna pour consigne de transformer une allumette en aiguille. Le regard désapprobateur d'Ernie l'enjoignit à ne pas exprimer plus encore sa frustration de ne pas avoir pu pratiquer immédiatement la magie...Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la théorie, préférant cent fois la pratique. La sorcellerie courait dans ses veines avec un naturel peu commun. Ne pas pouvoir la déployer à l'envi l'agaçait prodigieusement...Il pensait à ce que son père, bien plus puissant que lui, avait pu ressentir lors de ses années à Poudlard...Pas étonnant qu'il ait ainsi tourné par la suite, s'il lui avait fallu ainsi retenir ce qu'il y avait de plus fort en lui, pendant toutes ces années...  
Venceslas prit l'allumette entre ses doigts libres, la fixant d'un regard songeur. Puis il la reposa sur la table et prononça la formule. Aussitôt, l'objet prit la forme d'une aiguille, tirant une exclamation admirative à Susan.

"Wow ! C'est très impressionnant, Ven ! Moi, je n'ai réussi qu'à la rendre légèrement brillante..."

Mais Venceslas n'était pas de l'avis de son amie. Sans percevoir le regard curieux que posait la directrice des Gryffondor sur sa personne, il prit l'aiguille et la frotta contre une règle qui appartenait à Justin. L'objet transfiguré prit instantanément feu, avant de revenir à son état naturel. McGonagall s'approcha alors d'eux, un mince sourire aux lèvres :

"Vous avez su bien vite détecter votre erreur, Monsieur Malefoy. Pourriez-vous la détailler devant vos camarades ? Je suis certaine qu'il s'agit d'une très bonne leçon à apprendre."

Venceslas grimaça à ses propos. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'étaler ainsi à tous ses camarades le pourquoi de son échec...Néanmoins, il obtempéra et lâcha d'une voix agacée :

"Je me suis concentré sur l'apparence de l'allumette, pas sur l'objet en son entièreté."

McGonagall hocha la tête et lui accorda un point pour sa bonne réponse. Venceslas haussa un sourcil, surpris d'être récompensé ainsi alors qu'il avait commis une erreur. Décidément, tout fonctionnait bizarrement, ici...

"C'est exactement cela, Monsieur Malefoy. Retenez bien cette leçon : pratiquer la métamorphose ne consiste pas uniquement à changer ce que vous pouvez voir, mais également ce que vos yeux ne perçoivent pas. Si vous n'apprenez à aller au-delà des apparences, vous ne pourrez pratiquer que de manière superficielle cette branche de la magie..."

McGonagall toisa tous ses élèves, avant de reprendre d'une voix sévère :

"J'espère que vous comprenez tous que je n'attends pas de mes élèves qu'il apprenne une métamorphose qui n'a guère plus de puissance que de la poudre aux yeux..."

Tous hochèrent la tête. Minerva respirait littéralement l'autorité, l'idée de la contredire ne serait venu à personne. Personne, sauf Venceslas, qui posa innocemment cette question :

"Pourquoi rejetez-vous cette magie, Professeur ? Vous savez, ça pourrait être très utile pour dissimuler des objets...des gens, peut-être...Sans qu'ils perdent leurs capacités.

-Vous avez vu vous-même, Monsieur Malefoy, à quel point cette sorcellerie est volatile. Si l'on ne s'attaque pas à la nature profonde des choses, il est impossible de maintenir la métamorphose assez durablement. Bien sûr, retenez que la métamorphose ne peut être éternelle et dépend de la quantité de magie dont dispose son possesseur..."

Venceslas hocha pensivement la tête et fixa son allumette carbonisée avec attention, profondément pensif. Il restait persuadé que cela était une bonne idée...Mais il lui faudrait travailler là-dessus...Pour l'instant, sa puissance actuelle ne lui permettait de maintenir une forme illusoire que pendant quelques brèves secondes. C'était insuffisant...  
Il félicita distraitement Hannah lorsque cette dernière, après trois essais peu concluants, avait finalement réussi à transformer complètement son allumette en aiguille, avant d'esquisser un sourire devant l'étrange mélange qu'avait réussi à créer Justin. Une aiguille avec une tête rouge, râpeuse comme le bois...Le Poufsouffle allait devoir s'améliorer...

Le cours se déroula sans incidents notables. Venceslas n'était toujours pas parvenu à transformer entièrement son objet, comme cela avait été le cas de la majorité de la classe. Ce résultat le décevait profondément. Il n'était pas comme les autres, il était le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Aucune magie ne devait lui être inaccessible...Il se promit de travailler sans relâche pour être en mesure de gagner en puissance et en force...De cette façon, il parviendrait enfin à être digne de son père...

Le cours de Sortilèges ne fut pas immédiatement consacré à la pratique, le Professeur Flitwick semblant plutôt décidé à faire connaissance avec ses élèves et à évaluer leurs connaissances. Venceslas avait su trouver réponse à chaque question. Normal...Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il avait étudié très sérieusement cette branche de la magie, en parallèle avec la magie noire, afin de pouvoir être à la hauteur de son paternel et des attentes qui reposaient sur ses frêles épaules. Ses connaissances à ce sujet ne passèrent guère inaperçu. Le Prince des Ténèbres fut interpellé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller manger. Zacharias Smith...Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler, mais il n'avait pas l'air des plus effrayants...  
Il promit à ses camarades de les rejoindre et suivit Zacharias, haussant un sourcil quand ce dernier l'entraîna dans les toilettes des filles. Des toilettes usagées, dans lesquelles personne n'allait jamais...Venceslas avait entendu dire qu'un fantôme y rôdait, mais il n'en avait pas su plus à ce sujet.

"Alors, comme ça, t'es un petit génie, Malefoy ?"

Venceslas haussa les épaules :

"J'ai appris ce qu'il y avait dans nos livres, si c'est ça que tu entends, Smith.

-C'est ça, fais le malin..."

Zacharias sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Venceslas. Celui-ci en fit de même, conscient que son camarade, à son niveau, ne devait sans doute connaître aucun sortilège offensif et qu'il agissait ainsi uniquement pour l'impressionner. Ses résultats avaient été lamentables lors du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, si la mémoire de Venceslas était bonne...

"J'ai pas l'intention de bosser comme un fou pour rien. L'année prochaine, j'entre dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle et j'ai intérêt de m'entraîner pour y arriver. J'ai mieux à faire que de bosser sur de stupides devoirs...

-Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ?"

Zacharias eut un ricanement :

"T'es vraiment lent à la détente, toi...Que tu me les fasses, bien sûr."

Venceslas resta bouche bée devant l'injonction de son camarade. Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, ce dernier lança :

"T'avises pas de me faire faux-bond ou de parler de ça à qui que ce soit. Sinon, crois-moi, tu vas tremper dans les ennuis..."

Venceslas déglutit à ses propos. Les ennuis...Il ne devait surtout pas en avoir...Si cela venait à arriver, il se ferait remarquer et...son père...  
Des tremblements saisirent les mains du jeune garçon, qui les cacha précipitamment, s'attirant les rires de son camarade.

"Bébé Ven a peur, maintenant ? Fallait y penser avant d'faire ton intéressant..."

Zacharias s'approcha de Venceslas et le souleva par le col. Le poids plume qu'était le petit sorcier ne put que se laisser soulever :

"J'attends des copies exemplaires. Pas à la dernière minute, que j'ai le temps de les recopier,  
pigé ? Sinon...Monsieur "j'suis le fils d'une psychopathe à la manque", tu vas en baver sérieusement..."

Sur ces dernières paroles, Zacharias s'éclipsa, laissant Venceslas seul. Le jeune garçon s'assit sur le carrelage froid, cherchant à calmer ses tremblements.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, cet humain idiot ?_

Venceslas tourna la tête vers Natschel, qui avait visiblement surpris leur conversation durant l'une de ses escapades. Il répondit dans un sifflement un brin angoissé :

_Que je devrais faire quelques trucs pour lui pour éviter de me faire remarquer...Voilà tout._

_Ven...Pourquoi tu ne lui montres pas ta supériorité en lui lançant un bon sort dans le c..?_

_PARCE QUE MON PERE NE VEUT PAS QUE JE FASSE DES VAGUES, VOILA POURQUOI !_

Le sifflement furieux avait résonné dans toute la pièce. Entendant quelques bouillonnements, que Ven pensait être dus à l'arrivée d'un fantôme, le jeune garçon glissa rapidement le serpent sous ses vêtements et quitta la pièce. Il retourna à son dortoir pour que Natschel puisse se réfugier dans son lit, à l'abri des regards.

_Tu as peur, Ven ? Tu as peur de ton père ?_

Venceslas se figea dans sa marche, alors que Natschel lui posait cette ultime question. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et répondit d'une voix fébrile :

_C'est...C'est évident, non ? Il...C'est...C'est Lord Voldemort...Je..._

Venceslas crispa ses ongles sur ses bras pour essayer de calmer ses tremblements.

_Il veut que je le craigne...Il le veut et...il y arrive..._

Venceslas ne se retourna pas quand son serpent l'interpella à nouveau, prétextant qu'il devait aller manger. Avouer sa lâcheté, sa terreur...C'était trop dur pour lui...Trop...

AAAAAAA

"Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Ven ?"

Le petit sorcier hocha distraitement la tête à la question de Justin, faisant de même lorsqu'Ernie prit le relais en déclarant qu'il pouvait tout leur dire, qu'ils étaient amis, que Poufsouffle était la maison de la camaraderie et de la loyauté...

"Et bla, et bla, et bla...Ernie, on a compris, pas besoin de nous ressortir le discours !"

Le Poufsouffle maniéré fusilla Hannah du regard, tandis que cette dernière se replongeait avec passion dans l'article concernant Gilderoy Lockhart. Cette vision inspira un profond dégoût à Venceslas, qui chercha un autre endroit où poser les yeux. Ce faisant, il croisa le regard de Zacharias, on ne peut plus explicite. Il déglutit, avant de chercher rapidement son père des yeux. Il baissa ensuite la tête. Quirrell, ou plutôt Lord Voldemort, derrière le professeur apparemment timide, était clair, lui aussi. Il ne devait pas sortir des rangs...Il n'était rien d'autre que le fils raté d'un couple de malades mentaux, enfermés à Azkaban pour le reste de leur vie, le protégé de la généreuse famille Malefoy...Il ne devait pas sortir de ce cadre...Personne ne devait savoir, personne ne devait se douter...

Pour cela, il était prêt à tout. Y compris à s'aplatir devant un sorcier aussi pathétique que Zacharias Smith...Un jour, il serait en mesure de lui faire comprendre à quel point l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre était lourde de conséquences. On ne s'attaquait pas impunément au Prince des Ténèbres...

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu...Ven a une psychologie difficile à travailler, j'espère qu'il ne vous paraît pas OOC par rapport à ses débuts. De même, j'espère que les Poufsouffles vous plaisent, ainsi que ma vision que j'ai de leur maison.  
Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Dymitry : merci de ton commentaire ! Oui, j'ai toujours imaginé la maison Poufsouffle comme une maison très unie, axée sur la camaraderie et la solidarité. Cédric, qui n'hésite pas à souffler des astuces à Harry pendant la Coupe de feu, me semble un bon exemple. J'espère que tu continues à les apprécier ^^.

Xxdry : Merci de ton commentaire ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura plu également...

NouvelleFan : Oh, une nouvelle lectrice ! Tu portes bien ton pseudo ^^...Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fanfiction, j'ai encore trop d'idées pour cela. Ven a quelques idées un brin sadiques, après tout, il a de qui tenir, mais j'ai supposé que les Malefoy ne l'élèveraient pas dans le but de faire de lui un fou dangereux, avide de sang...Ce pourquoi, malgré quelques idées par-ci par-là, il ne manifeste pas véritablement du sadisme. Quant à Severus et Ven, c'est une relation que je vais adorer pouvoir explorer sur le long terme ^^. Severus Rogue est mon personnage préféré, après tout...

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A très vite !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Me voici de retour pour ce nouveau chapitre, mon préféré jusqu'ici, je dirais !  
J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une légère grimace déforma l'expression de Venceslas, alors que le jeune sorcier, en compagnie de ses camarades, s'était aventuré à l'extérieur afin de se rendre en cours de vol. Sa main était plaquée sur son front, le tenant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un affreux mal de crâne l'avait saisi dès qu'il avait quitté le château et ne voulait plus le lâcher, s'agrippant à lui comme la pauvreté sur le monde. Le Poufsouffle ignora le regard inquiet de ses amis, décidé à assister à ses leçons comme le ferait n'importe quel élève. Il avait déjà passé suffisamment de temps à l'infirmerie… S'il continuait ainsi, il allait inquiéter plus qu'il n'était nécessaire les professeurs et autorités de Poudlard, ce qui, inévitablement, l'empêcherait de se montrer discret, comme il était censé le faire. Si cela venait à arriver…Son père…  
Venceslas déglutit et crispa sa main sur son front, en sueur. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne devait pas le faire. La terreur le saisissait à cette simple idée et il était important qu'il surmonte ce sentiment ou qu'il puisse, tout du moins, l'enfouir au plus profond de lui. Il savait que son regard exprimait déjà son angoisse et il devait apprendre à cacher tout ce qui pourrait se retourner contre lui, un jour ou l'autre. Venceslas ferma les yeux, se nourrissant de la brise qui régnait en cette journée ensoleillé. Il aimait le vent…En tendant l'oreille, il avait l'impression que ce dernier cherchait à lui souffler quelque chose, des paroles qu'il était le seul à percevoir, un secret qu'il ne partagerait avec personne. Pas même avec Natschel, même s'il tenait énormément au serpent. Actuellement, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire comme ce dernier et paresser sous sa couette, à regarder le plafond, avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil de plomb, éloigné de tout cauchemar. Mais Venceslas savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre…Il n'était pas un simple serpent, il était leur Prince. Le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le descendant de Salazar Serpentard…Une vie lascive n'était pas faite pour lui. Définitivement pas.  
Le vent s'était fait sifflant. Rouvrant les yeux, Venceslas put voir, à l'expression de leurs camarades, qu'ils n'étaient guère emballés par ce qu'il appréciait, craignant que le temps ne vienne à jouer en leur défaveur durant leur premier cours de vol. Eux qui attendaient, avec tant d'impatience, de pouvoir s'essayer à cette discipline…  
Venceslas, lui, s'en fichait éperdument. Se réjouir pour une chose aussi…stupide ? Ce n'était pas son genre. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'habitude d'être enjoué pour quoi que ce soit. Les cours, les loisirs, les vacances…Pour lui, c'était du pareil au même. La seule chose qui tranchait, dans cette existence, c'était les moments qu'il était obligé de passer avec son père. Ca et le destin qui l'attendait. Cette épée de Damoclès qui trônait au sommet de son crâne…  
Venceslas eut un sursaut quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Celle de Susan…La jeune fille lui indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés et qu'il n'avait plus à déambuler comme il le faisait jusqu'à présent. Visiblement, le sorcier était plongé si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas réalisé le lieu où il se trouvait. Venceslas toussota, tentant de reprendre contenance, honteux de ses égarements. Il devait être conscient, en permanence, de ce qui l'entourait…Jusqu'ici, il parvenait très aisément à concilier ses pensées volatiles et son attention. Mais, entre ses camarades, les bouleversements que causait son arrivée à Poudlard, sans oublier son cher père, Venceslas avait perdu beaucoup de sa maîtrise dans cette pratique. Vraiment, il devait se ressaisir…  
Le cours de Vol était en commun avec les Serdaigles. Ceux-ci semblaient quelque peu angoissés, bien plus que les Poufsouffles qui, bien qu'apeurés, manifestaient une excitation puérile face à cette leçon qu'ils allaient entamer. Quoi de plus normal ? Comme Granger, d'après ce que Ven avait entendu de la Gryffondor, la plupart de leurs connaissances provenait des livres…On ne pouvait apprendre à voler en se contentant de bouquiner. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que les livres ne pouvaient nous enseigner…Venceslas le savait depuis des années. Il aurait été bien faible, aujourd'hui, et des plus ignorants, s'il s'était contenté d'ouvrages pour parfaire son savoir magique. Rien ne valait l'expérience…Aussi douloureuse soit-elle.  
Venceslas secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et demanda à Justin, son voisin de droite, ce qu'il était censé faire présentement. Celui-ci lui expliqua charitablement qu'ils étaient censés tendre leur main droite au-dessus de leur balai magique, qui était à leurs pieds, et de crier « Debout ! » afin que ce dernier vienne se loger dans leur paume. Venceslas haussa un sourcil, intrigué et sceptique, des sentiments qui se renforcèrent quand Justin s'y essaya et que le balai se contenta de décoller de quelques centimètres avant de revenir à sa place initiale. Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules et tenta quand même le coup. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il chercha à rassembler son autorité et lâcha d'une voix sifflante et glaciale, qui donna des frissons à tous ceux qui se trouvaient à sa proximité :

« Debout ! »

Le balai n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Venceslas fut quelque peu surpris par cette absence de réactivité. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Il avait fait un mouvement pour Justin et il ne daignait pas en faire un pour lui ? Il était le Prince des Ténèbres ! Il allait quand même réussir à se faire obéir d'un stupide balai !

« Debout ! Debout ! DEBOUT ! »

Venceslas commençait à être exaspéré. Il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que l'herbe sur laquelle le balai reposait s'arrachait méticuleusement, dans un mouvement magique. Mauvais signe…Sa magie lui échappait…Cela ne devait jamais arriver !  
Il se força à retrouver son calme, espérant que personne ne l'avait vu. Pourquoi cela ne marchait pas ? À présent, tout le monde avait réussi à faire en sorte que leur balai aille dans leur main. Tous, sauf lui.  
Le professeur Bibine, une étrange femme aux allures d'aigle, l'encouragea à tenter le coup à nouveau. Mais Venceslas sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas…  
Il avait fait preuve d'autorité, comme les autres, peut-être même plus. N'importe lequel de ses serviteurs aurait plié devant cette manifestation…Mais…ce balai…  
Mû par une inspiration soudaine, Venceslas s'accroupit et, ignorant les regards interloqués de ses camarades et de son enseignante, souffla d'une voix plus douce :

« Ecoute, je… »

Il était en train de parler à un balai…Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé cela particulièrement stupide, mais, pour le coup, cela lui semblait naturel. Il continua donc, ne cherchant pas ses mots, les laissant couler sans contrôle de sa part :

« Je sais qu'on a mal démarré...Je ne sais pas trop comment me faire obéir de toi, alors je… »

Venceslas se frotta la nuque, massa son front douloureux et reprit plus doucement encore :

« J'aimerais bien que…que tu acceptes de faire comme les autres…Comme ça, on pourra continuer le cours. Tu veux bien ? Si je dis « Debout », tu viendras dans ma main ? »

Le balai tourna sur lui-même, déclenchant quelques exclamations de surprise. Venceslas se releva alors et lâcha un « Debout » interrogatif, sans autorité aucune. Le balai alla aussitôt se loger dans la paume de sa main, semblant caresser cette dernière dans un mouvement rotatif. Le Poufsouffle leva alors les yeux vers ses observateurs, s'étonnant de leur regard surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Un silence régna sur l'assemblée durant quelques minutes. Hannah allait l'interrompre, mais Mrs Bibine fut la première à intervenir, les sommant de chevaucher leur balai. Venceslas enfourcha le sien, essayant d'ignorer les regards posés sur sa personne. Il n'avait rien fait d'inattendu, non ? Rien qui puisse sortir de l'ordinaire ? Il n'allait pas attirer l'attention pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
Un coup de sifflet retentit et tous tapèrent du pied pour s'envoler. Le vent était plus fort que jamais, Venceslas avait l'impression de n'entendre que ce dernier dans ses oreilles sensibles. Il regarda en bas alors que le balai s'élevait, sans qu'il n'ait à faire quoi que ce soit de particulier pour le manipuler, comme si ce dernier agissait de sa volonté propre. Une idée complètement stupide, hein ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un balai, et défraîchi, avec ça…  
Le sol était de plus en plus éloigné. Jetant un œil à ses camarades, Venceslas put constater que, malgré l'adrénaline, certains d'entre eux semblaient sensibles au vertige. Ernie, en particulier… Il s'agrippait au manche de son balai, les doigts crispés sur le bois, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Venceslas vola jusqu'à lui, sans vraiment le vouloir. Son Etoile Filante se mouvait en faisant fi de ses désirs ou, plutôt, en semblant deviner ce qu'il souhaitait, au plus profond de lui…Étrange. Vraiment étrange…  
Susan, Hannah et Justin avaient eu la même idée que lui et avaient rejoint leur camarade, trop sensible, alors que Mrs Bibine s'était élevée à son tour, criant les consignes à suivre d'une voix de stentor. Rien de trop compliqué à suivre…Si l'on pouvait comprendre ses dires…  
Venceslas, lui, ne percevait rien. Même le sifflement du vent s'était tu à ses oreilles. Il n'y avait plus que le silence, un silence angoissant, percé par un bourdonnement permanent, qui résonnait dans son crâne…  
D'un geste lent, le Poufsouffle tourna la tête vers ses camarades, alors qu'il sentait ses doigts se relâcher, quittant le confort rassurant du manche à balai. Les lèvres de Susan et Hannah étaient ouvertes dans un hurlement muet, la panique se dessinant sur leurs traits. Justin, lui, s'était précipité sur Venceslas, la main tendue vers lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du Prince des Ténèbres, ce dernier se sentit basculer…littéralement. Son corps quitta le bois et commença à chuter, alors que les doigts de Justin effleuraient la peau de Venceslas sans parvenir à la saisir.  
Curieux comme le temps peut sembler s'écouler lentement, dans des instants aussi cruciaux, aussi…mortels…  
Le silence continuait à régner en maître. Seule la gifle du vent, qui s'était fait violent en raison de la vitesse de la chute, permettait à Venceslas de se sentir vivant, de ressentir son corps, son être. Le bourdonnement résonnait de plus en plus fort, à tel point que le Poufsouffle dut porter ses mains à ses tempes et planter ses ongles dans son épiderme, espérant que la douleur ferait tout cesser. Mais cela ne fit qu'empirer. La vue de Venceslas se troubla. Et, alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, le Prince des Ténèbres sentit une souffrance aiguë s'étendre dans son dos. Il comprit qu'il ralentissait, comme porté par une force inconnue. La chute fut quand même rude. Sa rencontre avec le sol fut brutale, le pauvre garçon se retrouvant balloté à quelques mètres de son point d'atterrissage, roulant sur la terre dure. Il s'arrêta finalement, le souffle court, son regard voilé lui dévoilant le ciel et un certain nombre de silhouettes volantes, qui s'efforçaient d'atterrir aussi vite que possible. Sa tête se tourna sur le côté, dans un mouvement las, et Venceslas aperçut, à ses côtés, son balai volant, abîmé par la chute. Il était courbé, comme s'il avait dû supporter une charge trop importante…Était-ce lui qui… ?  
Venceslas n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. Alors que les élèves et que le Professeur Bibine arrivaient à ses côtés, le silence prit fin. Et le bourdonnement prit fin, laissant place à un cri victorieux, glacial et implacable…

*Mon fils…ENFIN ! Je te tiens…*

Les yeux de Venceslas s'écarquillèrent brusquement, alors que Susan s'agenouillait à ses côtés, prenant sa main en espérant qu'il la presse à son tour. Il se redressa brutalement et un hurlement à geler le sang dans les veines glissa sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il sentait clairement Voldemort s'infiltrer dans son corps, prendre possession de ses muscles, de sa chair, de son sang…de son âme…Puis la douleur cessa, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Venceslas resta figé quelques instants, le regard fiévreux. Un murmure s'extirpa de sa gorge, si bas que sa camarade fut la seule à l'entendre :

« Je n'veux pas…Pitié…Pardon… »

Un spasme parcourut son corps et Venceslas rendit le contenu de son estomac sur le sol. Le sang se mêla à la bile, alors que le jeune garçon s'effondrait, perdant connaissance. Les ténèbres l'engloutirent. La voix sifflante résonna à nouveau dans son crâne, avant que Venceslas ne s'enfonce plus profondément dans les ombres…

*Nous sommes liés…Pour l'éternité…Mon fils…*

AAAAAAA

« …plaît, Rolanda, retournez à vos cours ! Vos élèves vous attendent !

-Je ne partirais pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui est arrivé à Venceslas Malefoy ! Je suis son enseignante, c'est mon devoir de…

-Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de son état ! Rolanda, vous avez des responsabilités envers les autres étudiants, ne l'oubliez pas. Je vous promets de vous contacter dès qu'il y a du mieux. Maintenant, sortez d'ici ! Ce garçon a besoin de silence et de repos… »

Des pas résonnèrent, le bruit s'atténuant au fur et à mesure que la personne s'éloignait. Venceslas ne consentit à ouvrir un œil que lorsque le silence fut installé de nouveau, la douleur régnant dans son crâne lorsque les sons se faisaient trop forts, trop…bruyants. Il se sentait faible…si faible…  
Mrs Pomfresh se précipita à son chevet dès qu'il donna un signe de vie, lui faisant ingurgiter toutes sortes de potions. Venceslas se laissa docilement faire, n'osant plus esquisser un geste. Il était à l'infirmerie…Encore…  
Il se souvenait à peu près de ce qu'il s'était passé. Voldemort…Son père était entré en contact avec lui, par la pensée, et…son corps n'avait pas su le supporter…Il n'avait pas pu endurer la présence puissante et profondément noire de son paternel. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour cela, d'où sa réaction. Mais…Comment expliquer ça à Pomfresh ? Et aux autres ?  
Il avait échoué. Il s'était encore fait remarquer…Son père allait le tuer et il était loin de songer à cela légèrement. Il en était vraiment capable…Il ne lui était pas assez utile pour que Lord Voldemort puisse penser que son existence était indispensable. Un accident était si vite arrivé…

« Albus ? Vous, ici ? »

Venceslas tourna la tête, le corps parcouru de frissons. Non, non, non…Pas Albus Dumbledore. Pas le directeur de l'école…Pas l'ennemi de son père…Il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter, à dissimuler ce qu'il était à ce personnage…Dans cet état, c'était impossible.  
Espérant échapper à cette rencontre, Venceslas geignit de douleur, en rajoutant quelque peu dans la souffrance qu'il ressentait actuellement. Mrs Pomfresh réagit aussitôt :

« Il n'est pas en état de vous parler. Revenez plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment !

-Je pense, au contraire, qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur instant que celui-ci. N'est-ce pas, Venceslas ? »

Le directeur s'assit sur le lit du jeune garçon, laissant de côté les remontrances de l'infirmière, qui tentait désespérément d'éloigner l'homme pour permettre à son patient de se reposer. Lui, de son côté, s'efforçait d'éviter le regard de Dumbledore. La légilimancie s'effectuait par un contact visuel…Son occlumancie était trop faible pour résister aux assauts du directeur. Pris d'une inspiration subite, Venceslas gémit à nouveau, demandant de quoi couvrir ses yeux. La lumière le faisait terriblement souffrir…Les ténèbres lui firent bientôt place, l'infirmière apposant un cache-yeux magique, censé soulager la douleur et permettre, petit à petit, à ses globes oculaires de s'acclimater à une luminosité plus forte. Venceslas était loin d'être rassuré par ce noir, qui lui donnait l'impression de sombrer là où il ne pouvait se défendre, là où il n'était qu'un petit garçon faible, soumis à toutes les forces dangereuses de ce monde…Mais il devait préserver son esprit de Dumbledore. Il le fallait absolument !  
Venceslas ne sut si le directeur était, ou non, contrarié par son initiative. La manière dont il s'adressait à lui était très douce, comme il l'avait lui-même fait avec son balai, et, malgré lui, le jeune garçon se sentit en confiance, en territoire connu :

« Tu sais, Venceslas, tes camarades sont très inquiets pour toi. Tu as de très bons amis…Ils n'auraient pas hésité à donner leur vie pour empêcher ta chute. Mr Finch-Fletchey était prêt à se jeter de son balai pour te sauver et il n'aurait pas hésité à le faire, si Mr Macmillan ne l'en avait pas empêché… »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Venceslas sentit son cœur, pourtant bien lourd, s'alléger quelque peu à ses paroles. Justin aurait vraiment fait cela pour lui ? Lui qui le connaissait à peine ?  
Venceslas secoua faiblement la tête, cherchant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui d'autre…C'était l'esprit Poufsouffle. Toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour n'importe qui…Loyauté, fidélité et camaraderie à tout épreuve. De parfaits serviteurs…  
Venceslas ne put s'empêcher de se reprocher ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas assimiler Justin et les autres à ses esclaves, comme la famille Malefoy. C'était…différent…  
Dumbledore reprit, peu de temps après son geste, posant sa main ridée sur la sienne :

« Cette réaction que tu as eu, elle n'était pas seulement physique. Tu n'es pas malade, Venceslas, mais tu souffres. Tu souffres profondément et tu essaies de faire en sorte que personne ne le sache. Mais, ce faisant, tu blesses tes camarades, tu les inquiètes, eux qui ne veulent que ton bonheur… »

Venceslas essaya de retirer sa main, mais, malgré sa douceur, Dumbledore la tenait fermement, comme si un contact physique était nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent établir un dialogue. Une sourde angoisse avait remplacé la confiance du jeune garçon. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette emprise qu'avait le vieux sorcier sur lui…Il avait l'impression que cette peau qui se trouvait entre les doigts du directeur était en train de se calciner…Mal…Il avait mal…  
Pourtant, il ne pouvait se dégager. Il avait le sentiment d'être paralysé…Obligé de subir ses paroles, obligé de l'écouter, obligé d'être à ses côtés…

« Il est des plaies qu'il est nécessaire d'ouvrir à nouveau pour pouvoir les soigner, le sais-tu ? Venceslas, mon garçon, tu ne dois pas lutter seul. Nous sommes là, Venceslas. Et nous t'aimons. »

Venceslas se tendit à ce dernier mot, crispé comme jamais. Il sentit quelque chose en lui crépiter, avant de s'enflammer avec force, son sang pulsant dans ses veines et dans ses tempes. De la colère…De la rage…De la haine…Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait tout ce flot d'émotions. Mais il était présent et il ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer, le plus violemment possible. Des fracas divers résonnèrent à ses oreilles et le lit sur lequel il se trouvait se mit à trembler brutalement. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre et la main de Dumbledore quitta la sienne. Sa respiration, qui s'était emballée, se calma immédiatement. Mais le bruit continuait, assourdissant. Tout semblait se briser autour du Prince des Ténèbres et le lit tremblait, tremblait…

*Calme-toi. Détache-toi…Détache-toi des choses…Comme tu l'as toujours fait…*

Venceslas se figea quand la voix de Voldemort se fit à nouveau entendre, ne parlant que pour lui. L'adrénaline baissa considérablement et le silence prit à nouveau place, uniquement percé par la voix colérique de Pomfresh, qui sommait à Dumbledore de quitter immédiatement les lieux et de laisser tranquille son patient. Une voix à laquelle Venceslas accorda soudainement beaucoup moins d'attention, sa concentration s'étant centrée sur les formes qu'il devinait à travers son cache-yeux. Les ombres formaient des motifs, pour le moins intrigants. Était-ce un hippogriffe, ici ? Et là, n'était-ce pas un centaure qui ruait et cabrait, dans toute sa sauvagerie ?

*Bien…Très bien…Laisse-toi emporter par tes vaines pensées. Jusqu'à ce soir…Nous nous retrouverons, mon fils…*

Le rire de Voldemort se fit entendre avant de s'éteindre progressivement, tandis que Venceslas basculait dans le sommeil, épuisé par l'effort magique qu'il venait de fournir, sans même s'en rendre compte. L'infirmerie était dévastée. Et Poppy Pomfresh allait avoir beaucoup de travail pour réparer les dégâts…

AAAAAA

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps lorsque Venceslas ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme mu par une force invisible. Les ténèbres étaient toujours présentes, provoquant un début de panique chez le garçon, avant que celui-ci n'ait la présence d'esprit de retirer son cache-yeux. Il ne faisait pas nuit noire. Une pleine lune brillait dans le ciel, ronde et lumineuse. La première pensée de Venceslas alla à ses camarades, qui devaient sans doute l'observer à l'aide de leurs télescopes. Une moue déçue s'étira sur son visage. Il aurait bien aimé aller au cours d'astronomie, lui qui se sentait si proche des étoiles et de ces espaces pourtant si lointains…Mais il avait autre chose à faire. Et nulle place pour ses désirs inintéressants. Aujourd'hui, après qu'une semaine se soit écoulée, il allait retrouver son père…Le jeune garçon déglutit. Il posa ses pieds dans les chaussons qui l'attendaient au sol et se retrouva sur ses jambes, quelque peu flageolant. Il n'était pas en état pour un entraînement ou une punition douloureuse…Mais son père s'en fichait, de toute manière. Il avait intérêt à être présent ou…ou il allait probablement le regretter affreusement…  
Venceslas vérifia que Mrs Pomfresh n'était pas dans les parages, baguette en main, avant de se décider à quitter l'infirmerie. Hors de question de se faire repérer…Il devait être discret…  
Alors qu'il évoluait dans les couloirs, quelque chose frôla ses jambes. Pris de panique, Venceslas murmura le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit. Un « petrificus totalus » franchit le seuil de ses lèvres et le sorcier put alors voir Miss Teigne, la chatte de la concierge, s'effondrer au sol, toute raidie. Il avait intérêt à ne pas traîner dans les parages…Rusard allait lui faire la peau, sinon…  
Enfin, il parvint à la porte du bureau du Professeur Quirrell. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dès qu'il se trouva devant elle, comme s'il était attendu, ce qui était probablement le cas. Venceslas entra aussitôt, sursautant quand la porte se ferma derrière lui. Son père l'attendait, possédant complètement le Professeur Quirrell, qui ne devait plus avoir la moindre place pour manifester un minimum de libre arbitre. Venceslas déglutit face à la froideur qui se dégageait des traits serpentins de son paternel, sentant des tremblements s'emparer de son faible corps. Il le ressentait, au plus profond de lui-même. Voldemort était furieux…  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la parole, alors que Venceslas sentait le peu de courage lui restant fondre comme neige au soleil :

« Tu m'as déçu, Venceslas. »

Le jeune garçon vit son père pointer sa baguette sur lui. Devinant ses intentions, il s'agenouilla et se prosterna plus bas que terre, soufflant dans une supplique :

« Pardon, père… »

Un sort jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort et un cri de souffrance déchira le silence. Venceslas sentit une plaie s'ouvrir dans son dos, inondant son pyjama d'un sang frais. La tête lui tourna et il fallut l'intervention du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que le Prince ne sombre pas dans l'inconscience, faisant disparaître la plaie et la souffrance en un mouvement de poignet.

« Si faible…Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de m'appeler Monsieur ? Crois-tu pouvoir posséder la faveur de me nommer « Père », toi qui es incapable de m'obéir correctement ?

-Monsieur…Je suis désolé…J'ai essayé d'être discret, je vous jure…

-Oh, tu as essayé ? Charmant, c'est si délicat de ta part, Venceslas… »

Lord Voldemort marchait d'un pas imposant, s'approchant de plus en plus de la silhouette voûtée de son fils. Celui-ci releva la tête et recueillit avec violence le pied du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son visage. Un craquement se fit entendre et, lâchant sa baguette, Venceslas porta ses mains à son nez, qui s'était fait sanguinolent.

« Je ne t'ai pas donné naissance pour te voir essayer, Venceslas. Tu n'avais qu'une mission, d'une grande simplicité, et pourtant, tu as échoué…Dumbledore s'intéresse à toi. C'est exactement ce que je souhaitais éviter…

-Pardon…Pardon, Monsieur…Je n'ai pas pu supporter… »

Un nouveau coup le cueillit, à l'estomac, cette fois, et Venceslas ne put que s'interrompre, toussant et crachant, incapable de prononcer une autre parole :

« N'as-tu pas apprécié mon cadeau, Venceslas ? Je t'ai offert la chance d'être mon fils et de te racheter, toi qui étais déjà si proche d'échouer, si proche de te faire remarquer…Je t'ai lié à moi, afin que tu puisses bénéficier de mes précieux conseils, de ma présence, toi qui ne peux te débrouiller tout seul…Et comment me remercies-tu ? En faisant de mon don un spectacle remarqué et en compromettant toute mon opération ! »

Voldemort pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur son fils, qui gémit d'avance. Puis il l'abaissa et lui donna un nouveau coup :

« Tu n'es pas digne de recevoir la punition d'un sorcier, Venceslas. Je ne peux te faire souffrir qu'à la manière d'un moldu, car tu ne mérites pas mieux. Le comprends-tu, Venceslas ? »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune garçon. Difficilement, il se releva, le souffle court, tenant à peine sur ses jambes :

« Je…Je comprends…Pardon, Monsieur…Je…Je serais celui que vous désirez…que je sois…Je n'vous décevrai plus…Promis… »

Voldemort le toisa pendant quelques instants, d'un regard insondable. Venceslas avait la désagréable impression qu'il lisait tout ce qui se trouvait en son âme, en son être…Il n'était probablement pas loin de la vérité…  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança quelques sorts et la douleur reflua, tandis que l'énergie se faisait de nouveau présente. Étonné par ce fait, Venceslas leva un regard surpris vers son père, regard que ce dernier balaya d'un geste :

« Tu es vraiment trop faible, Venceslas. Je crains que ma présence en ton corps, même ténue, ne finisse par te tuer…Je dois t'endurcir et, pour cela, j'ai besoin que tu sois en forme. »

Lord Voldemort tourna autour du jeune garçon, qui avait baissé les yeux vers le sol, attendant le verdict de ce dernier.

« Le sang de Bellatrix t'affaiblit considérablement et t'éloigne de la noble lignée des Serpentard. Ta chère mère est, en vérité, un poison nocif…Je n'ai couché avec elle pour la simple raison qu'elle était la plus à même à enfanter, nos âmes et notre sang étant compatibles, mais il est évident que ta faiblesse est due à elle. Il faut que je te nettoie de sa présence. »

Venceslas hocha faiblement la tête, attendant le reste des paroles. Il ne savait pas ce que son père voulait dire par-là, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un pressentiment qui fut confirmé lorsque Voldemort continua, d'une voix glaciale :

« Cette chère Bellatrix a fait ton éducation de la meilleure des manières, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à Azkaban. Il est temps pour moi de continuer son œuvre et de prendre la place que j'aurais dû toujours avoir, au lieu d'être obligé de la lui céder par des circonstances…indésirables. »

Le mage noir pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Venceslas et celui-ci ferma les yeux, conscient que ce que son père allait lui faire était loin d'être un geste d'amour, une attention parentale tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale…

« Regarde-moi, mon fils ! Regarde-moi quand j'apprends à ton corps qui est son vrai maître…Jusqu'à ce que ton âme et ta magie assimile à qui elles appartiennent… »

Le sort « Endoloris » fut prononcé et la pire des douleurs s'empara du pauvre garçon, qui ne put qu'hurler et se contorsionner au sol, pris de spasmes souffreteux, l'esprit déchiré par l'insupportable sensation. Malgré le bruit qu'il produisait, Venceslas pouvait entendre très clairement la voix de son père, alors que celui-ci soufflait d'un ton exalté :

« C'est cela, regarde-moi…La douleur est la meilleure des maîtresses, mon fils. Elle t'apprendra qui il te faudra suivre…Sur qui tu devras prendre exemple…Souffre, mon fils ! Souffre et deviens meilleur ! Deviens celui que j'attends… »

Le reste des paroles de Voldemort se fondit dans un magma inaudible. A nouveau, Venceslas perdit connaissance, s'enfonçant dans cette inconscience, au sein de laquelle il semblait avoir pris l'habitude de se réfugier. Il sentit à peine les bras de Quirrell entourer son corps, pas plus qu'il ne l'entendit révéler à Pomfresh, d'une voix bégayante, qu'il était somnambule et que lui, en pleine ronde, l'avait attrapé alors qu'il rôdait dans les couloirs. Le confort du lit ne lui tira qu'un gémissement de souffrance, tandis que Quirrell retournait à ses appartements. Le jeune garçon ne se tut que lorsque la main de Mrs Pomfresh s'aventura dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec gentillesse. D'instinct, Venceslas glissa son pouce à ses lèvres et le suçota fermement, comme si son existence en dépendait. Poppy eut toutes les peines du monde à le détacher et dut accepter que le jeune sorcier utilise sa couverture comme une sorte de doudou, la serrant contre lui et la mâchouillant désespérément. Elle ne le quitta qu'à contrecœur, murmurant d'une voix triste :

« De quoi avez-vous si peur pour vous réfugier ainsi dans l'enfance, Mr Malefoy ? »

Venceslas n'entendit rien de tout cela. Ses cauchemars laissèrent bientôt place à un sommeil de plomb, son corps engourdi se détendant progressivement tandis que la nuit s'écoulait.

AAAAAA

Quand Venceslas s'éveilla, le jeune garçon eut une surprise pour le moins inattendue. Ses camarades étaient penchés sur lui, attendant visiblement son réveil. Susan, Ernie, Hannah, Justin…Ils étaient tous là…Les Poufsouffles semblaient s'efforcer de rester calmes, craignant sans doute de perturber leur camarade. Celui-ci se redressa, les fixant d'un regard distrait, ce même regard qu'il possédait avant son arrivée à Poudlard. Il semblait être redevenu le Venceslas qu'il était autrefois, le Prince des Ténèbres…Pas un gamin accro aux sensibleries, pour le moins pitoyable. Il ne prêta pas attention aux regards que s'échangèrent les quatre amis, fixant le mur qui se trouvait derrière eux. Une araignée y tissait sa toile, avec précaution et délicatesse. Combien de temps avant que ce travail minutieux ne soit réduit en poussière ?

« Hem…Ven ? »

Le jeune garçon tourna son regard vers Justin, qui venait ainsi de s'exprimer. Il le remercia sans conviction pour avoir essayé de le sauver, ce qui permit au Poufsouffle de s'enflammer :

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier ! J'ai vraiment été un incapable…Ernie a la force d'une mouche et, pourtant, je ne suis pas arrivé à me défaire de sa prise pour te secourir…

-Hé ! Je ne te permets pas de me manquer de respect ! »

Tandis que les deux garçons se disputaient, Susan s'approcha de Ven, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit et caressant ses cheveux avec une douceur tout à fait féminine. L'attention du sorcier se fixa un peu plus sur la situation présente, aidée en cela par ce contact amical.

« Tu vas mieux, Ven ? On a eu peur, tu sais… »

Venceslas hocha la tête, conscient de ce fait. Pomfresh vint confirmer son verdict, annonçant qu'il pourrait sortir après un déjeuner solide et assister aux cours de l'après-midi. Ce matin, fort heureusement, pas l'ombre d'un cours…  
D'après les dires, Rogue s'était absenté pour régler une affaire urgente avec Dumbledore, ce dont ses camarades l'informèrent. Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec la mission de son père, dont il lui avait parlé brièvement lors de leur première entrevue ? Il en ignorait le contenu, mais le directeur devait probablement lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, même sans être conscient que Lord Voldemort était présent dans le château.  
Hannah le sortit de ses pensées, soufflant d'une voix joyeuse et curieuse :

« Mrs Bibine demande à te voir, dès que possible. Apparemment, le balai que tu as enfourché est devenu complètement fou et il ne se laisse plus monter par personne d'autre ! C'est complètement fou, hein ? »

Complètement fou, oui…Et loin d'être discret, très loin…Un soupir lui échappa, ce qui déconcerta ses camarades. Ceux-ci furent finalement priés de sortir, pour permettre à Venceslas de prendre quelques potions, qui combattront l'engourdissement qui avait saisi son corps. Pomfresh ignorait qu'il s'agissait des conséquences d'un Doloris, Voldemort ayant pris soin de dissimuler toute trace de sa magie, et pensait qu'il n'y avait là rien de plus que la fatigue causée par une nuit de somnambulisme. Tout en grignotant le déjeuner complet que Pomfresh lui avait servi, Venceslas s'enferma dans son monde, songeur. Il ne réagit pas à la visite de Drago Malefoy, venu le réprimander pour son attitude peu digne. Quel déshonneur que de se salir ainsi, à vomir du sang comme un vulgaire tuberculeux ! C'était très loin de la noblesse Malefoyenne…  
Pomfresh se chargea de faire sortir le Serpentard et Venceslas continua son repas, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? Il avait mieux à faire…  
Il était le Prince des Ténèbres. Et, bientôt, il accomplirait de grandes choses…Pour le plus grand bien…  
La voix de Voldemort avait à nouveau résonné dans son crâne et avait confirmé cette impression. La mission du Mage noir n'allait pas tarder à commencer réellement…et lui allait y prendre part…

* * *

Fin !

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier tous mes followers et ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter mon histoire, c'est qui me donne la volonté de la continuer. J'ai compris que j'écrivais des fanfictions en espérant faire plaisir à d'autres et pas uniquement pour m'améliorer en vue de l'écriture d'un futur livre. Cela n'a aucun sens si mon histoire n'est pas lue et je vous remercie de m'aider à trouver la motivation par votre présence.  
Bref, après tout cela, place aux réponses aux reviews :

Dymitry : Oh, il n'a pas fini d'être paumé, crois-moi ! Les poufsouffles vont galérer sérieusement avec ce bougre ^^. Quant à Zacharias...Eh bien, on verra ce que le destin lui réserve. Il réapparaîtra bientôt...Pour le moment, Ven a d'autres choses à penser ^^.

Xxdry : Merci beaucoup, en espérant que ce chapitre t'a plu ^^. On ne dit jamais trop souvent qu'on aime quelque chose XD.

Nouvellefan : Ah, ce cher Zacharias...Moi, je l'aime bien ^^. Mais j'ai une préférence pour les têtes à claque, je dois dire. La scène entre Ven et Jeremiah a été un vrai plaisir à écrire, j'espère pouvoir le faire revenir bientôt. Jay réserve quelques surprises...J'espère que ton impatience ne sera pas retombée face à ce chapitre, même si Rogue n'y a pas fait son apparition.

A très vite pour un prochain chapitre ! Bisous !


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde !

Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, je m'en excuse, je tenterais de publier plus vite le prochain pour me faire pardonner. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Venceslas essuya ses yeux rougis par le sommeil, la plume qu'il tenait dans sa main continuant à gratter rapidement le parchemin qui s'étalait sur la table où il était installé. Il ne savait déjà plus depuis combien de temps il était ainsi occupé à travailler, s'acharnant sur la punition que Flitwick lui avait donnée. Trois rouleaux de parchemin sur le sortilège de lévitation...Tout ça parce que Venceslas avait mal visé, lors de leur dernière leçon, et que son professeur s'était alors retrouvé à flotter dans les airs, battant de ses petits bras pour essayer de retourner au sol. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il était épuisé...  
D'ordinaire, le jeune garçon aurait aisément fini ce qui lui était demandé, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, mais, ces derniers jours, les professeurs les avaient assommés de travail et Venceslas, lui, devait faire un effort double, s'occupant des devoirs de Zacharias comme des siens. Personne ne le savait et, surtout, personne ne devait s'en douter...  
En plus de cela, Ven avait dû remplir un parchemin sur les propriétés de l'asphodèle, en s'efforçant d'écrire différemment pour que sa copie et celle destinée à Zacharias ne puissent pas être rapprochées. Sa main le faisait souffrir et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : se recroqueviller sous sa couette et se réfugier dans le sommeil. Mais il ne pouvait pas...Si cela venait à arriver, il serait puni plus encore...et il se ferait remarquer. Il ne devait surtout pas ! Son père serait furieux...Plus qu'il ne l'était déjà...  
Lord Voldemort était terriblement nerveux, depuis quelques temps...L'heure de la mission approchait à grands pas et il voulait être certain que rien ne manquerait. Venceslas n'en savait pas beaucoup, mais il était au courant d'une chose : le jour venu, il devinerait facilement en quoi consistait son plan et il lui faudrait alors s'arranger pour faire diversion, sans en avoir l'air. Venceslas ignorait ce qu'il lui faudrait faire, mais une chose était sûre : il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.  
Venceslas soupira, bâilla une nouvelle fois et se leva pour sautiller un peu, espérant chasser le sommeil de cette manière. Cela devenait difficile pour lui de tenir...Il avait fait plusieurs nuits blanches et son organisme avait besoin de repos. Mais son père se fichait bien de son état de santé, tant qu'il accomplissait ce qui lui était demandé...  
Tout en sautillant, Venceslas se remémora les événements des derniers jours, espérant réveiller un peu son cerveau en le sollicitant de cette manière. Tant de choses s'étaient passés...Le professeur Bibine avait finalement réussi à lui parler, même s'il avait tenté de l'éviter, craignant qu'elle ne lui pose des questions gênantes quant à ce qui s'était passé.  
A sa grande surprise, elle s'était montrée très enthousiaste et, après s'être enquise de son état de santé, elle lui avait révélé qu'il était doté d'une disposition naturelle en ce qui concerne les balais. Pas pour le vol, comme c'était le cas pour Potter, qui était récemment devenu le plus jeune attrapeur que l'école ait connu depuis bien longtemps, mais pour l'objet lui-même. Il «ressentait» les balais, la magie qui en émanait...Bibine lui avait signalé fièrement que les plus grands fabricants de balais magiques possédaient ce même don. Comète, Nimbus...Toutes ces grandes marques avaient bénéficié de talents semblables à celui que Venceslas présentait.  
Lui-même ne savait pas trop quoi en penser...En tout cas, l'Etoile filante qu'il avait chevauchée durant le cours s'était grandement attachée à sa personne, ce pourquoi les autorités professorales avaient daigné faire une exception pour lui et l'autoriser à posséder un balai, bien qu'il soit un élève de première année. Venceslas avait été persuadé que Voldemort le tuerait pour cet «éclat» de sa part, mais il avait sans doute autre chose à penser, à ce moment-là...Et puis, l'histoire s'était vite fait oublier, grâce à Harry et son entrée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Venceslas ne remercierait jamais assez son camarade d'avoir fait preuve d'un timing louable et de l'avoir sauvé d'une attention non désirée...  
Il devait rester dans son coin et n'intéresser personne. Ne susciter aucune curiosité. C'était le principal...  
Pensant que son activité l'avait aidé à retrouver ses esprits, Venceslas retourna s'asseoir et se pencha à nouveau sur son parchemin, décidé à terminer tout cela cette nuit. Même s'il se sentait tellement...fatigué...et même épuisé...  
Le jeune garçon dodelinait de la tête, peinant à tracer des formes compréhensibles à l'aide de sa plume. Il ne s'était encore jamais retrouvé dans un tel état de lassitude, pas même lorsqu'il vivait encore avec ses véritables parents. Cette pensée fit remonter quelques souvenirs que Venceslas s'empressa d'enfouir au plus profond de lui-même, son corps parcouru de frissons. Le passé devait rester là où il se trouvait actuellement...Ne pas revenir...  
Alors que Venceslas était sur le point de succomber au sommeil, une main secoua doucement son épaule. Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés, levant son regard vers la personne qui venait de le réveiller.

« Bah alors, P'tit Ven, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à deux heures du mat' ? »

Jeremiah Hampton...Qui d'autre pouvait-il lui donner ce surnom humiliant ? Le né-moldu, drapé dans une robe de chambre sombre, était penché sur lui, ses longs cheveux noirs, emmêlés au possible, chatouillant la peau de Venceslas. Le Prince des Ténèbres s'écarta de lui, se donna quelques claques pour éviter de s'endormir à nouveau avant de marmonner, tout en reprenant son travail :

« J'ai une punition à faire...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai entendu des gamins en parler... 'Paraît que t'as fait connaître à Flitwick les joies de l'anti-gravité ? »

Jay éclata de rire, un rire sonore et tonitruant. Venceslas pria pour qu'il ne réveille personne, désirant retrouver au plus tôt sa solitude.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire, mais oui, je suppose que c'est cela...J'aimerais bien pouvoir la terminer, donc... »

Jeremiah s'assit en face de lui, au grand dam de Venceslas. Ne comprenait-il donc pas que sa présence était indésirable ? Comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur sa tâche alors que cet énergumène était à ses côtés ?  
Faisant fi de l'aura négative que semblait dégager le Prince des Ténèbres, son aîné jeta un oeil au parchemin, adressant un sourire compatissant à son cadet :

« Le sortilège de lévitation, hein ? Flitwick a toujours eu un sacré sens de l'à-propos... »

Venceslas haussa les épaules à cette remarque, ignorant autant que faire se peut la présence du Poufsouffle.

« Besoin d'aide ? J'suis parti pour faire une nuit blanche, moi aussi... »

Jeremiah ajouta dans un murmure, sur le ton de la confidence :

« Ne le dis à personne, P'tit Ven, mais Ced ronfle comme un moteur ! Une horreur absolue ! J'ai l'impression d'être sur le périph' quand je l'entends...Pas très glamour, le bourreau des coeurs...»

Jay éclata de rire à nouveau, avant de constater l'expression d'incompréhension certaine qui se dessinait sur le visage de Venceslas :

« Ouais, t'as rien capté...Laisse tomber, c'est des trucs de moldus. Je t'en apprendrais un peu plus sur mon monde plus tard ! Mais on va d'abord s'occuper de c'te punition. Comme ça, tu pourras pioncer tranquillement... »

Sans laisser le temps à Venceslas de protester, Jeremiah se pencha sur le parchemin du jeune garçon et commença à lui donner des directives, des idées, des pistes à suivre...De temps en temps, il secouait Venceslas pour lui permettre de terminer son ouvrage, s'efforçant de le dérider un peu à l'aide de blagues stupides ou incompréhensibles. Une expression satisfaite s'étira d'ailleurs sur son visage lorsque Venceslas lui consentit un faible sourire. Quand la fatigue devint insurmontable, le jeune garçon ne put que s'incliner face au sommeil. Il s'écroula sur son parchemin, son souffle devenant lent et régulier. Attendri, Jay s'occupa de remplir les dernières lignes qui manquaient au devoir, avant de soulever le petit garçon et de le caler contre lui, alors qu'il s'installait sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune. Il caressa ses cheveux d'un geste doux en constatant que le sommeil de Venceslas était agité, loin de l'apaisement dont le garçon aurait dû avoir besoin après avoir passé la nuit à travailler ainsi. Dans un murmure, le Poufsouffle chantonna une berceuse, attendant que son camarade parvienne enfin à se détendre. Lui-même était heureux de pouvoir s'occuper ainsi de cet enfant...Tout cela le ramenait à une lointaine époque, à laquelle il aurait tant aimé pouvoir revenir...

AAAAAA

Flitwick avait paru satisfait par son devoir lorsque Venceslas le lui avait rendu, le regard creusé par des cernes disgracieuses. Il avait évité les questions inquiètes de son professeur en marmonnant qu'il avait dû rendre des devoirs en retard, s'apprêtant à s'éclipser pour se rendre à un cours d'histoire de la magie. Néanmoins, un détail l'arrêta...Visiblement, le professeur de Sortilèges faisait cours aux Gryffondors et Serpentards quand le Poufsouffle l'avait rejoint pour lui remettre sa punition, comme en témoignait la sortie rapide d'Hermione Granger, les larmes aux yeux. Curieux, Venceslas voulut l'arrêter, mais il fut interrompu par deux voix bien familières :

« Hey, Ven ! Ca faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vus !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter...Il était vrai qu'il n'avait guère eu le temps de les revoir depuis la rentrée, occupé qu'il avait été par son quotidien à Poudlard. Ron lui donna une accolade amicale et Harry lui adressa un sourire plus discret, auquel Venceslas répondit sans conviction. Difficile de se montrer chaleureux envers lui, après tout ce qui s'était passé avec son père...Comment réagirait-il s'il savait que Harry Potter et lui entretenaient des relations de camaraderie ? Venceslas eut un frisson en y pensant. Copiner avec l'assassin de son cher paternel n'était sans doute pas la plus brillante de ses idées...  
Le Poufsouffle fut ramené à la réalité par la main que Ron agitait furieusement devant ses yeux, espérant attirer son attention. Il répondit machinalement qu'il avait une punition à rendre, avant de souffler sur le ton de la conversation :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Granger ? »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel à sa question :

« Rien de grave, Miss Je-Sais-Tout a compris qu'elle était insupportable ! Elle n'arrête pas de faire sa maligne au cours de Flitwick... »

Il tourna vivement la tête et le soulagement l'envahit en constatant que le professeur de sortilèges était parti, sans doute depuis longtemps. Autant éviter d'avoir des ennuis...

« Bref, au moins, on est tranquille, maintenant ! T'as vu le Nimbus 2000 de Harry ? McGo le lui a envoyé pour son admission dans l'équipe de Quidditch... »

Le ton de Ronald était envieux, bien qu'admiratif. Cela s'entendait aisément et Harry devait probablement en avoir conscience, ce dernier se dandinant sur place, un peu embarrassé. Venceslas, lui, était d'une grande curiosité. Il se demandait si le phénomène qui s'était déroulé avec l'Etoile Filante se reproduirait avec le balai de Harry...  
Devinant ses pensées, le Survivant proposa à Ven de le lui prêter à l'occasion.

« Tu ne me le prendras pas, hein ? Il paraît que tu as fait des tiennes avec l'un des vieux balais de l'école...J'ai bien l'intention de garder mon Nimbus aussi longtemps que possible ! »

Harry eut un petit rire. Mal à l'aise face à ceux que Venceslas savait qu'il devait identifier comme ses ennemis, il prétexta qu'il allait bientôt avoir un cours et alla s'isoler à la bibliothèque, se cachant derrière un exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard _pour éviter la moindre tentative de conversation. Il voulait être seul...et s'il pouvait en profiter pour dormir un peu, cela ne serait pas plus mal...Il avait désespérément besoin de se reposer.  
Alors qu'il s'allongeait à moitié sur sa table, prêt à s'endormir, une voix se fit entendre. Une voix qu'il était le seul à percevoir...

*L'heure est venue...Mon fils...*

Venceslas grimaça de douleur alors que l'esprit de son père s'infiltrait au sein de son âme, sa puissance destructrice assaillant sa pauvre tête de migraines insupportables. Le jeune garçon crispa ses doigts sur son crâne, le souffle court, mordant sa langue pour ne pas hurler face à la souffrance.

*Faible…Tu es si faible…*

La présence de Voldemort s'évanouit en lui et ce fut les larmes aux yeux que Venceslas s'effondra d'épuisement sur sa table, profitant de la dissimulation que lui offrait son livre pour récupérer un minimum d'énergie. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir, à ce rythme-là…

AAAAAA

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies pu oublier que c'était Halloween, aujourd'hui ! Ven, c'est le meilleur jour de l'année ! Avec mon anniversaire et Noël, bien sûr… »

Venceslas répondit à la déclaration véhémente de Justin par un bâillement long et appuyé, déclenchant les rires de ses camarades. Vexé, son ami lui asséna une redoutable pichenette, avant de retourner à son jus de citrouille, affichant un air boudeur. Déconcerté, Venceslas tourna un regard interrogatif vers Susan, qui peinait à cacher son sourire amusé :

« Laisse-le donc, cet idiot, et profite de la fête. La Grande Salle est magnifique, aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Venceslas haussa les épaules avant de daigner jeter un regard autour de lui. Mouais...Très classique, cette décoration d'Halloween...

« Ils auraient dû utiliser des navets pour faire les lanternes. C'est beaucoup plus joli qu'une vulgaire citrouille, un navet... »

Une nouvelle fois, sa remarque déclencha des rires chez ses camarades et même Justin daigna se dérider face à l'attitude décalée de Venceslas. Celui-ci essaya de partager leur hilarité, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Son esprit était entièrement accaparé par la mission qu'il lui faudrait bientôt remplir. Quand ? Comment ? Lord Voldemort n'avait pas daigné lui en dire plus. Son père profitait sûrement de l'occasion pour tester ses capacités, notamment dans une situation sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle. Il espérait ne pas rater son signal...Son père lui avait dit qu'il serait des plus évidents, mais sa perception étrange du monde aurait très bien pu l'empêcher de voir ce qui aurait sauté aux yeux de n'importe quelle autre personne. Alors qu'il jouait distraitement avec le contenu de son assiette, l'estomac trop noué pour seulement espérer grignoter, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas. Venceslas fut le seul à ne pas sursauter, gardant son attention rivée sur sa nourriture. Sa surprise se manifesta avec un temps de retard, lorsque la voix balbutiante de Quirrell, aux accents de panique, se fit entendre :

« Un troll...dans les cachots...je voulais vous prévenir... »

Puis il s'effondra, semblant perdre connaissance. Pour un signal, c'était un signal...Venceslas devait en profiter...  
Comment pouvait-il faire diversion ? Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, le poussant à réfléchir à une vitesse prodigieuse. Il n'allait pas retourner à sa salle commune, bien évidemment...Que faire, alors ?  
Mû par une inspiration, il décida de s'enfuir, sans chercher à se faire discret, bien au contraire. Alors qu'une partie du corps professoral s'efforçait de trouver ce troll dont Quirrell avait parlé, le Professeur Chourave et le Professeur Bibine s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite, criant son nom en espérant le faire revenir. Il allait les balader quelques temps, avant de trouver une cachette que nul ne soupçonnerait. Ainsi, les professeurs finiront par partir à sa recherche et son père aurait alors le champ libre pour faire tout ce qu'il désirait...  
Le premier lieu qui lui vint en tête, lorsqu'il commença à songer à une place dans laquelle on ne le cherchera pas, fut les toilettes des filles. Le jeune garçon accéléra sa course et profita d'avoir pu les distancer pour entrer dans les toilettes et se dissimuler dans une cabine. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, épuisé, une petite voix larmoyante le surprit tant qu'il laissa échapper une exclamation :

« Qui est là ? Tu viens pour m'insulter, toi aussi ? »

Ce timbre-là, Venceslas l'aurait reconnu entre mille...Hermione...Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au banquet, avec les autres ? Mû par la curiosité, le jeune garçon sortit du cabinet et tomba sur la fillette, toute échevelée, les yeux gonflés par les larmes. Alors qu'il allait l'interroger sur sa présence, Venceslas se rappela de sa courte entrevue avec Ron et Harry. Et de la remarque du rouquin sur Hermione...Visiblement, elle avait été extrêmement blessée par les propos de son camarade.

« Je voulais juste l'aider...Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal... »

Venceslas ignorait ce qu'il était censé faire, désemparé par la tristesse d'Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait avec espoir, semblant attendre un secours de sa part, une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, quelque chose...Mais il n'était rien de tout cela. Non seulement il ne savait pas quelle attitude il devait adopter, mais, de surcroît, il n'était pas certain de vouloir réellement lui venir en aide. Au fond de lui, une voix lui disait d'envoyer balader la fillette, qu'elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe pathétique et qu'elle allait devoir s'habituer à être rejetée et traitée comme une moins que rien, de toute manière. Peut-être même devait-il l'humilier...Il n'était sûr de rien. Mais il savait une chose : il n'aimait pas voir Hermione en larmes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais...ça lui faisait mal.

Perdu entre ses sentiments et son éducation, Venceslas ouvrit la bouche et ce qui en sortit décontenança la Gryffondor, au point qu'elle ne put que marmonner un « Quoi ? » reniflant et ébahi :

« Il y a un troll à Poudlard. »

Devant l'incompréhension de la demoiselle, Venceslas se répéta, heureux d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire. Il souffla à celle-ci qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner à son dortoir, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Un pas lourd se fit entendre. Lentement, Venceslas se retourna, appréhendant déjà ce qui allait se trouver sous ses yeux. Le troll était là. Le Poufsouffle n'eut que quelques instants pour se jeter sur Hermione et l'entraîner dans un roulé-boulé désespéré. Déjà, le troll assénait un coup de massue de sa force inhumaine.  
En pensant qu'il aurait pu avoir le crâne explosé, s'il n'avait pas eu ce réflexe, Venceslas eut un rire nerveux. Son attitude était loin d'être appropriée, il en avait conscience, mais il ne pouvait que ricaner face à l'incongruité et la dangerosité de la situation. Très vite, cependant, il retrouva son calme et son détachement habituel et, tout en entraînant Hermione dans un coin des toilettes afin de se protéger temporairement de l'affreuse créature, il réfléchit froidement à la situation. Il savait qu'il pouvait défaire aisément ce troll grâce aux sorts noirs qu'on lui avait enseigné durant toute son enfance, mais, ce faisant, il prenait le risque de voir sa couverture réduite en morceaux et, dans le pire des cas, son père découvert, son masque abattu, comme la masse du troll qui se précipitait vers eux deux avec lourdeur. Venceslas tira sa baguette de sa poche et cria un «Expelliarmus !», premier sort non noir qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Et cela fonctionna. Le troll recula d'un pas et sa masse alla terminer sa course aux pieds du Prince des Ténèbres et de sa camarade, tirant un cri à celle-ci et un frisson au jeune garçon. Ils essayèrent d'atteindre la sortie des toilettes, mais le troll bouchait le passage et ne semblait pas décidé à les voir s'échapper. Il lâcha un grognement monstrueux avant de se précipiter sur eux. Venceslas réitéra le sort, mais sans succès, cette fois. Le troll recula à peine et continua à s'avancer vers eux. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de sortir sa baguette et d'essayer le repousser, réussissant à le faire lâcher sa massue. Surpris par la puissance de sa camarade, Venceslas s'en retrouva distrait et ne put éviter la main géante qui s'abattit sur lui, le tenant au niveau des côtes. Tandis qu'il reprenait sa massue, le troll serra, serra, prêt à broyer sa proie entre sa main puissante. Les sortilèges d'Hermione ne lui firent pas lâcher prise et un râle douloureux s'extirpa de la gorge de Venceslas, qui commençait à tourner de l'œil. Ce fut l'intervention providentielle et inattendue de Harry et Ron qui lui sauva la vie. Tous deux lancèrent des débris au Troll et crièrent pour attirer son attention. La dernière manœuvre fut la plus efficace. Son intérêt tourné vers ces deux êtres braillards et gesticulants, le troll lâcha le jeune garçon, qui tomba au sol d'une certaine hauteur et ne dut son salut qu'à Hermione, qui eut le réflexe de lancer un Wingardium Leviosa des plus réussis. Venceslas flotta quelques instants, porté par ses vêtements touchés par le sort, avant d'atterrir lentement au sol, sous la direction de la fillette. Son idée fit visiblement des émules car Ron Weasley, après que Harry eut l'étrange idée d'enfoncer sa baguette dans l'une des narines du troll, fit flotter la massue de la bestiole avant de relâcher son sort. L'arme du troll causa sa perte. Celui-ci chancela avant de tomber sur le carrelage dans un bruit sourd, évanoui sous le choc.  
Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers le Prince des Ténèbres, qui grimaçait en massant ses côtes. Hermione était avec lui, affichant un air profondément inquiet.

« Tout va bien ? »

Venceslas hocha la tête :

« Rien de grave. Mes côtes ne sont pas cassées, même si cela aurait pu être le cas. Vous êtes arrivé juste à temps. »

Il hésita un peu, avant de souffler d'une petite voix :

« Merci...de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Harry et Ron lui adressèrent un sourire, tout comme Hermione, qui lui adressa, ainsi qu'aux deux garçons, les mêmes remerciements. Venceslas regarda Harry reprendre sa baguette et afficher une moue dégoûtée face à la matière répugnante qui recouvrait le bois, songeant que le destin était tout de même fort ironique. Sa vie avait été sauvée par le garçon qui avait assassiné son père...Etrange coïncidence, tout de même...

AAAAAA

Quelques minutes plus tard, une partie du corps professoral de Poudlard arriva sur les lieux, surprenant Venceslas, qui venait juste de retrouver la force de se lever et de tenir sur ses jambes sans grimacer de douleur. Il n'osa pas regarder Quirrell dans les yeux lorsqu'il vit celui-ci aux côtés du Professeur Rogue. Manifestement, il avait échoué...Leurs deux diversions n'avaient pas suffi. Venceslas se mordit la lèvre et attendit que la punition vienne, sachant déjà que celle de son père pour s'être montré défaillant serait terrible.  
Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsque Hermione mentit au sujet de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici et mit en lumière les exploits de Harry, Ron et Venceslas. McGonagall décida de retirer 5 points à Hermione pour son imprudence et en accorda 5 aux trois garçons pour, disait-elle, «leur chance insolente». Ven n'était pas certain d'avoir beaucoup de chance, mais il était rassuré de ne pas avoir été puni. Alors qu'il s'éclipsait pour retourner à son dortoir, comme le faisait les trois Gryffondors, McGonagall le retint :

« Monsieur Malefoy, Dumbledore vous attendra dans son bureau demain soir. Il m'avait demandé de vous signaler cette convocation si vous veniez à vous faire remarquer d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Le professeur de Métamorphose afficha une expression désolée alors que les yeux de Venceslas s'écarquillaient d'horreur. Une convocation...chez Dumbledore...  
Il n'eut pas la force de supporter le regard de son père. Sa voix dans son crâne, sifflante et implacable, lui donnant le tournis, était suffisamment pesante, suffisamment terrifiante. Il courut à son dortoir dès que McGonagall lui en donna l'autorisation, les larmes aux yeux, la peur au ventre. Il ne perçut pas l'œil inquisiteur que Rogue, également présent, avait posé sur lui, semblant le scruter jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme…

AAAAAA

Venceslas évita ses camarades alors que ceux-ci l'attendaient, morts d'inquiétude, ne désirant qu'une seule chose : s'isoler et oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Oublier sa déception, faire taire cette voix sifflante dans son crâne...  
Il ferma les rideaux de son lit, jetant un sort pour que nul ne puisse les ouvrir ainsi qu'un autre pour que personne ne soit en mesure de l'entendre, et se recroquevilla en pleurant. Natschel sortit de sa cachette, rampant jusqu'au petit garçon :

_Ven ? Ven, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Mon...Mon père...J'ai échoué...Il va me tuer...et Dumbledore...et..._

Le reste de ses explications se perdit dans un sanglot et Natschel ne put que se coller contre le jeune garçon et lui faire profiter de sa présence et de son écoute attentive. Venceslas ne tiendrait pas le coup, sur le long terme...C'était certain...La pression était trop forte et, même s'il était le Prince des Ténèbres, le fils de Lord Voldemort...Il n'était qu'un garçon de onze ans, perdu et perturbé...

AAAAAA

La voix de Lord Voldemort réveilla l'enfant aux environs de deux heures du matin. Venceslas poussa un cri de douleur, tirant du sommeil son serpent. Il lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter, sans succès, et s'extirpa de son lit avec toute la discrétion qu'il avait à sa disposition. Un sursaut le prit lorsque la voix de Jeremiah, assis sur son habituel canapé, se fit entendre :

« Ça va, P'tit Ve...?

-Oubliettes ! »

Venceslas avait agi d'instinct, jetant le sort sur son camarade avec la rapidité à laquelle on l'avait accoutumé. Le regard de Jay se fit vitreux. Le Poufsouffle ne prit pas le temps d'inventer une quelconque histoire à lui raconter, s'extirpant de la salle commune en espérant qu'il avait réussi, pour une fois, à lancer ce maléfice. Fort heureusement, le jeune garçon ne croisa personne, pas même Miss Teigne, et atteignit le bureau de son père sans encombres.

Le cœur battant, le souffle court, il hésita à activer la poignée et à entrer. Il n'avait qu'une idée : tourner les talons et s'enfuir loin, très loin d'ici...Mais s'il osait faire cela, les conséquences seraient telles qu'il ne pourrait qu'empirer son cas. Regrettant déjà son geste, le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau. Un sifflement furieux l'accueillit, une fois que Quirrell eut jeté les sorts de protection nécessaires :

« INCAPABLE ! ENDOLORIS ! »

Le jeune garçon poussa un hurlement et se retrouva à terre, convulsant de douleur et de souffrance. Les larmes jaillirent à nouveau et Venceslas eut l'impression que son pauvre cœur était en train d'exploser dans sa poitrine sous le choc et la terreur. Le Poufsouffle n'était pas certain de pouvoir conserver toute sa santé mentale car, il en était conscient, une longue nuit, la plus longue de son existence, l'attendait...Il ne fallait jamais attirer la fureur de Lord Voldemort, en particulier si l'on se nommait Venceslas Malefoy, alias Serpentard-Black…Le Prince des Ténèbres.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Xxdry : A dire vrai, je ne sais pas du tout comment cette idée d'amitié avec un balai m'est venue...Honnêtement, je m'interroge sur ma santé mentale XD. Oui, c'est vrai, j'aimerais bien écrire un livre, mais j'ai trop de possibilités et je ne sais pas sur laquelle me pencher. En ce moment, j'aime bien l'idée d'une espèce d'entreprises de Marraines Bonnes fées, qui réalisent un souhait d'une de leurs filleules, à notre époque XD. Merci de ta review !

Dymytry : Eh bien, merci pour ta review ! Ven n'est vraiment pas simple à retranscrire, je suis contente que son attitude te "plaise" ^^.

NouvelleFan : Contente de lire ta review ! Ah Ven, adorable...Il risque de te surprendre à un moment ou à un autre ^^...Merci pour le cours de balai, c'est une idée qui m'était venue au dernier moment et je me disais que c'était carrément stupide XD. Oui, Venceslas est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, le pauvre, et l'histoire devient de plus en plus sombre. J'ai une écriture très "noire", il faut dire, la majorité de mes personnage souffre affreusement XD. Petit cameo pour Rogue dans ce chapitre, il aura un peu plus d'importance plus tard...Merci pour ta review, vraiment, je suis contente et flattée !

Falbala03 : Oh, une nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue ! Oui, le concept de base est cliché, j'en ai conscience, mais j'ai essayé de rendre cela original. J'ai l'habitude de faire ça, comme lors d'une vieille fanfiction Final Fantasy, où j'avais repris l'idée de filles attirées dans le monde et où j'avais essayé d'en faire quelque chose de différent. Merci pour Ven, c'est un personnage pour lequel j'ai une certaine affection, je dois dire ^^. Comme je l'ai dit à NouvelleFan, Rogue n'a fait qu'un petit cameo dans ce chapitre, pour l'instant, mais il va prendre de l'importance ^^. Merci de tes commentaires et, en ce qui concerne Quirrell, tu vas encore en voir beaucoup de lui...Et Voldemort aussi, bien sûr !

A très vite !


	9. Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde !

Voici donc le chapitre 9 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les autres. Comme promis, je l'ai publié un peu plus vite que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous satisfera.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

On ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'était la véritable souffrance si l'on n'avait pas subi un Doloris, en particulier de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce matin, alors qu'il déjeunait à la table des Poufsouffle, comme à son habitude, Venceslas mesurait douloureusement les conséquences de son échec de la veille. Le sortilège de torture portait bien son nom latin, Venceslas était effectivement affreusement endolori, son corps parcouru de courbatures dignes d'un lendemain de match de Quidditch. Il fit craquer ses articulations avant de boire son jus de citrouille d'une traite, baissant les yeux lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, qui en profita pour lui adresser un sourire timide et reconnaissant. Il ne voulait plus avoir de contacts avec elle...Il avait fait une erreur en la sauvant. Une grave erreur. Elle était une née-moldue, une Sang-de-Bourbe, faisant partie de ces misérables créatures auxquelles son père tentait d'inculquer un peu d'humilité par ses méthodes pour le moins...expéditives. Et lui, le fils de Lord Voldemort, il...il lui avait sauvé la vie au lieu d'accomplir sa mission correctement, comme il aurait dû le faire. Sa diversion aurait dû être plus efficace, pour permettre à son père de se lancer à la poursuite de l'artefact qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa puissance d'antan. Au lieu de cela, il s'était comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles, en héros stupide et inutile. En prime, sa vie avait dû être sauvée par Harry Potter. Harry Potter ! Le meurtrier de son père, le Survivant !  
Venceslas se frappa le front de la paume de sa main, désespéré par sa destinée à l'humour bien étrange. Il ne prêta pas attention aux regards étonnés que lui lancèrent ses camarades à son geste, trop occupé à réfléchir sur ce qui allait constituer son avenir proche. Ce soir, il lui faudrait affronter Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle, le seul être en ce monde que Lord Voldemort avait appris à craindre. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, surtout pas à son fils qu'il méprisait au plus haut point, mais Venceslas le savait et le sentait. Dumbledore n'était pas un simple sorcier pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était un adversaire redoutable, une tête qu'il fallait faire tomber au plus vite pour lui permettre d'accéder au pouvoir sans craindre une concurrence trop menaçante. Et il allait devoir lui faire face...Comment pouvait-il seulement espérer résister à sa legilimancie ? Il n'avait que onze ans et sa puissance était loin de faire le poids face à celle que possédait son adversaire.  
Venceslas poussa un soupir, espérant pouvoir fuir cette confrontation qu'il craignait presque autant que les punitions de son père. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait y échapper éternellement, mais s'il pouvait retarder l'échéance...  
Brusquement, une masse lourde s'abattit sur la place vide qui se trouvait devant lui, provoquant un sursaut chez le jeune garçon. Jeremiah...Mais pourquoi, oui, pourquoi avait-il fallu que le sorcier prenne place en face de lui ? Venceslas ignorait les conséquences du sortilège d'Amnésie qu'il avait jeté sur son aîné la nuit dernière, alors qu'il le surprenait, une fois de plus, hors de son lit. A coup sûr, le né-moldu l'aurait attiré dans ses bras pour le préserver de la solitude et le Prince des Ténèbres n'aurait pas été en mesure de retrouver son père.  
Peut-être que son sortilège s'était dissipé...Et s'il se rappelait de tout ? S'il le soupçonnait de quelque chose ? Et si...?

"Nom de Zeus...J'ai un mal de crâne à donner la migraine à de l'aspirine...Raaaah..."

Jeremiah s'allongea à moitié sur la table, massant sa pauvre tête en geignant et en se plaignant allègrement. Cedric ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, un sourire aux lèvres :

"Je t'avais bien dit d'éviter le whisky pur-feu, Jay. Mais, comme d'habitude, tu ne m'as pas écouté...

-Epargne-moi tes jérémiades d'épouse moraliste, Ced ! grogna Jeremiah en lui jetant un regard noir. Je n'ai pas encore vidé ma réserve personnelle, j'te rassure..."

Quand Jay lui grommela un "B'jour" d'une voix rocailleuse, Venceslas fut des plus embarrassés, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Visiblement, le Poufsouffle était dans un sale état et c'était certainement de sa faute. Au moins, il ne semblait pas se rappeler de leur brève rencontre, c'était déjà ça...

"Enfin, j'crois...J'ai aucun souvenir de la journée d'hier. Pfiuut, tout a disparu de ma mémoire ! Balayé, envolé ! La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir mis le feu par mégarde à la robe de Quirrell..."

Cedric haussa un sourcil à sa remarque, affichant une expression inquiète, et renseigna son camarade d'une voix emplie de sollicitude :

"Cela s'est déroulé trois jours auparavant, Jay. Tu ne t'es pas contenté d'oublier ce qui s'est passé la veille...Ca ne peut pas être à cause d'une cuite au whisky..."

Cedric posa sa main sur le front de Jeremiah et fut surpris par la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Aussitôt, il le prit par le bras, soutenant son poids de ses muscles sculptés par le Quidditch, avant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, sans laisser le temps à son camarade de protester.

Un silence tendu s'était installé à la table des Poufsouffle. Venceslas, plus encore que n'importe lequel de ses congénères, était envahi par une sourde angoisse. Il avait raté son sortilège et celui-ci avait eu des effets secondaires. Il ne s'était pas contenté d'effacer le souvenir de leur rencontre...Il avait balayé trois jours entiers de la mémoire de Jeremiah ! Trois jours ! Et...il avait peut-être causé des dégâts irrémédiables...  
Venceslas sauta de son banc, le coeur serré, et quitta ses camarades sans un regard envers eux, ne répondant pas à leurs appels inquiets. Il n'en pouvait plus...Entre son père, la pression qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules, la famille Malefoy, ses professeurs, Dumbledore, Zacharias Smith et, maintenant, Jeremiah...Combien de temps encore allait-il pouvoir supporter tout cela ?  
Il se sentait fatigué...Las face toutes ces épreuves qu'il devait affronter, sans avoir la permission de pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, être un enfant comme les autres.  
Venceslas interrompit sa course devant la classe de potions, salle dans laquelle il allait avoir cours d'ici une petite demi-heure. Il se recroquevilla devant la porte, dissimulant sa tête dans le creux que ses genoux formaient, collés à sa poitrine. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour s'endormir profondément, harassé par ces nuits sans sommeil, ces épreuves et la souffrance que son père lui faisait endurer.

En arrivant devant sa classe, Severus Rogue s'attendait à tout, sauf au spectacle auquel il assistait présentement. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir, un jour, un descendant Malefoy dans un état aussi...pathétique. Ses cheveux mi-longs collés à la figure par la sueur, le pouce aux lèvres et le visage baigné de larmes, Venceslas somnolait dans le couloir, appuyé contre ce mur qui lui servait de refuge. Durant quelques secondes, le professeur de Potions resta figé, observant de son regard noir cet élève qui, jusqu'alors, n'avait semblé manifester qu'une arrogance typiquement Malefoyienne et une distraction passablement agaçante. Puis il se reprit et se pencha pour secouer le jeune garçon afin de le réveiller, grimaçant quand la douleur qui s'était emparé de sa jambe s'éveilla face à cette gestuelle. Fichu chien...Saleté de Quirrell...Et Dumbledore qui ne voulait toujours rien faire à ce sujet...  
Venceslas finit par ouvrir les yeux, après quelques tentatives s'étant soldées par un échec. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il essuya rapidement ses paumettes et ses yeux, n'osant pas regarder le professeur Rogue en face.

"Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison avez-vous jugé que ce mur des cachots constituerait un oreiller satisfaisant, Monsieur Malefoy ?"

Venceslas se mordit la lèvre, indécis sur la conduite à tenir. Il marmonna, le regard fuyant, qu'il avait passé la nuit à réviser son cours. Son mensonge était des plus malhabiles, ce que Rogue souligna immédiatement :

"Il semblerait que, non content de jouer les héros à la manque auprès de Miss Granger, vous vous croyez permis à me prendre pour un imbécile, Monsieur Malefoy. Cette école n'est pas le manoir luxueux dans lequel vous avez l'habitude d'évoluer. Il y a des règles à respecter, Monsieur Malefoy, et vous ne m'apitoierez pas par votre comportement grotesque comme vous le faites si bien avec votre directrice de maison ou vos généreux tuteurs."

*Des tuteurs, eux ? De futurs serviteurs, oui...*

Venceslas s'aperçut du haussement de sourcil de Rogue et, effrayé, monta en hâte ses protections d'Occlumancie. Il n'avait pas perçu cette pensée, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne savait rien ?

"Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez, Monsieur Malefoy, mais soyez averti d'une chose : je ne suis pas dupe. Je garde un oeil sur vous et croyez bien que je vais m'assurer que le directeur en fasse de même."

Des pas se firent entendre, signe que les autres élèves allaient arriver, et Rogue lâcha dans un dernier murmure :

"Je vous escorterais jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore, ce soir. Il serait dommage que vous veniez à manquer, par mégarde, le rendez-vous qu'il vous a fixé..."

Avec un rictus, Severus Rogue l'invita alors à prendre place. En sueur, tremblant de tous ses membres, Venceslas avait bien des difficultés à dissimuler l'angoisse qui s'était emparée de lui, ce qu'Ernie, son partenaire pour ce cours, ne manqua pas de remarquer.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ven ? On dirait que tu viens de voir le Sinistros..."

Le Prince des Ténèbres songea que son camarade était proche de la vérité, avant de secouer la tête et de lui adresser un sourire maladroit.

"J'ai...J'ai mal digéré quelque chose..."

Ernie le toisa quelques instants, avant de pousser un soupir et de lui tapoter l'épaule d'un geste fraternel et amical :

"Tout va bien aller pour Jeremiah. Tu le connais...Il a sûrement fait une drôle d'expérience, à l'image de sa tentative d'exorcisme, et il a besoin d'un peu de repos. A moins qu'il n'ait simplement une forte fièvre..."

Ernie ne semblait pas convaincu par ses propres paroles et le sentiment de malaise qui étreignait le jeune garçon ne fit que se renforcer. Son regard se faisait vide, lointain, et il ne répondait plus aux propos ou aux signes de son camarade, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, cherchant à échapper à cette peur trop profonde, trop puissante...  
Leurs parchemins sur l'asphodèle furent rendus au début de cours, comme convenu. Venceslas ne perçut même pas le regard menaçant que Zacharias portait sur lui, trop préoccupé pour seulement penser à ce dernier. Après tout, il n'était guère plus qu'un problème mineur, parmi toutes les choses qu'il avait à gérer...Et puis, il n'avait pas l'intention de dénoncer ses pratiques. Ne pas se faire remarquer...C'était l'essentiel...Ne pas se faire remarquer...  
Cette fois encore, les actions de Venceslas furent des plus machinales pour la préparation de leur mixture et Ernie dut se montrer d'une vigilance extrême pour éviter que la potion ne leur explose à la figure. Mais il ne fut pas assez attentif...Tendant des orties à Venceslas pour qu'il les coupe, le Poufsouffle ne s'était pas rendu compte que son camarade les avait attrapé à pleine main. La piqûre suprit le Prince des Ténèbres, qui lâcha l'entièreté des feuilles d'ortie à l'intérieur de la potion. Les conséquences ne furent pas longues à se manifester.  
La potion se mit à bouillir, répandant une fumée âcre, à l'odeur répugnante. Ernie recula dans un réflexe, mais Venceslas ne broncha pas. Soit il n'était pas incommodé par la senteur, soit il était trop plongé dans son monde pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer...Justin, qui était tout proche d'eux, se jeta sur le garçon, quelques secondes avant que le chaudron n'explose. Bien vite, il fut couvert de furoncles et emmené à l'infirmerie prestement. Venceslas n'avait pas bougé. Recroquevillé au sol, il s'était à nouveau endormi, comme si de rien n'était. Ce fut à cet instant que Rogue, qui, bien que furieux, n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'observation, remarqua les nombreuses cernes qui creusaient ses yeux, jusqu'ici dissimulées par les cheveux derrière lesquels il avait pris l'habitude de se cacher, depuis qu'il avait remarqué les signes évidents d'épuisement qu'il présentait.  
Il intima aux élèves de sortir, clamant que le cours était terminé, avant de réparer les dégâts à l'aide de sa magie. Ceci fait, il secoua violemment le garçon pour qu'il s'éveille, le toisant d'un regard qui poussa Venceslas à se ratatiner sur lui-même, intimidé :

"Cela ne peut plus attendre, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous rendez-vous seulement compte que vous avez failli attenter à la vie de vos camarades ? Votre inconscience aurait pu avoir des conséquences beaucoup plus lourdes..."

Venceslas ne sut quoi dire. Il tremblait comme une feuille, paniqué, conscient qu'il venait de se faire remarquer de la manière la moins souhaitable.

"Je vous emmène voir le directeur. Immédiatement."

Oubliant toute sa langueur, toute sa terreur, Venceslas se redressa et hurla un "Non !" horrifié. Une force étrange renversa le professeur Rogue en arrière, alors que le Poufsouffle s'enfuyait en courant. Severus n'eut pas le temps de se relever pour l'arrêter que, déjà, le Prince des Ténèbres se trouvait bien loin...

Il courait, courait à perdre haleine, traversant les couloirs à vive allure, ignorant où il se rendait, ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. Venceslas fuyait pour ne pas affronter ce qui, inévitablement, allait se produire. Il ne voulait pas voir le directeur, il ne voulait voir personne ! Il voulait juste...être seul...  
Le jeune garçon ouvrit une porte et s'enferma dans la première salle venue, le souffle court, les yeux humides. Il allait se recroqueviller et pleurer à chaudes larmes lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. Il renifla et sécha ses pleurs comme il put, intrigué par l'objet qui se trouvait dans cette pièce.  
C'était un immense miroir, qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de magnifique. Serti d'or, il montait jusqu'au plafond, reposant sur deux pieds griffus des plus imposants. Venceslas s'approcha, curieux face à cet artefact qu'il ne s'attendait guère à trouver dans une pièce comme celle-ci. Il tomba en arrière en découvrant son reflet, les yeux écarquillés.  
Ce qu'il voyait dans ce miroir, c'était...impossible. Irréalisable. Certes, il s'y reflétait, comme dans n'importe quel miroir, mais...autour de lui, il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange et Lord Voldemort. Tous deux semblaient tellement différents de l'image qu'il avait d'eux, d'habitude...Ils le serraient dans leurs bras, l'embrassaient, le chouchoutaient, comme Lucius et Narcissa le faisaient avec Drago. Lui n'avait jamais connu cela...  
Derrière ses parents, tous ses camarades étaient présents. Ils l'observaient avec un regard rempli d'amitié, lui faisant des signes, cherchant à le faire rire ou à attirer son attention d'une quelconque manière. Susan, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Jeremiah, Cedric, Harry, Ron, Hermione...ils étaient tous là. Différents, voués à devenir un jour ses ennemis, mais...réunis autour de lui. Comme si ce destin de Prince des Ténèbres n'existait pas...  
Venceslas plaqua ses mains sur le reflet, cherchant désespérément un moyen de les rejoindre, une manière de s'enfuir vers ce lieu de vie où tout semblait si simple, si pur, si...parfait. Mais cela n'était pas possible.  
Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur face au miroir, hypnotisé par le reflet idyllique qu'il lui renvoyait. Une vie sans soucis...Une vie emplie d'amour...Que désirer de plus ?  
S'il avait levé les yeux quelques instants, Venceslas aurait pu apercevoir cette étrange inscription, écrivant en toutes lettres : "riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ertnomenej", ce qui signifiait "_Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir"_. Il aurait sûrement compris le pouvoir de ce miroir et s'en serait détaché, mais...il était déjà trop tard. Ces derniers temps, l'existence de Venceslas s'était faite insupportable de souffrances, d'épreuves et de pression. Il n'était qu'un enfant...Il avait atteint ses limites...  
Venceslas voulait rester et se noyer dans ce reflet utopique, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
Les heures défilèrent sans que le garçon ne s'en rende compte. Il ne réalisait pas que les professeurs et ses camarades devaient probablement être à sa recherche, que Quirrell avait forcément eu vent de sa disparition et que son père lui ferait payer cette erreur très chèrement. Le jeune garçon était obnubilé par son reflet et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, le regard fixé sur la vision d'une vie utopique que lui offrait le miroir. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il pleurait, pas plus que le fait qu'il éprouvait une grande fatigue, commençait à avoir faim ou froid. Il n'eut pas une seule réaction. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le calme hypnotique dans lequel il était plongé se trouve rompu...  
Le professeur Chourave l'avait retrouvé. Il ne le comprit que lorsque des mains le saisirent par la taille et tentèrent de l'éloigner de cette malédiction. Il hurla à gorge déployée et se débattit comme un diable, tendant la main vers ce miroir dont la vision idyllique s'éloignait inexorablement. Il voulait retourner devant ce miroir, il voulait encore se nourrir de cette vie qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir avoir et qui, pourtant, se déroulait sous ses yeux avides.

"Monsieur Malefoy, revenez à vous ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal !"

Venceslas leva les yeux vers elle et le professeur ne put que se figer devant l'expression qu'arborait son élève. Folie...il n'était que folie furieuse...Elle en était certaine, il l'aurait tué pour retourner à ce miroir, s'il en avait eu les moyens...Un sifflement suraigu s'échappa des lèvres du jeune garçon et Chourave eut toutes les peines à raffermir sa prise, alors que la magie du Prince des Ténèbres cherchait à l'aider à se libérer de cette entrave qu'elle représentait.  
La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et Rogue, attiré par les hurlements possédés de Venceslas, intervint alors, tirant sa baguette de sa poche et lançant un sort au Poufsouffle. Ce dernier cessa alors de se débattre, son corps se ramollissant, ses paupières se faisant lourdes...si lourdes...  
Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le professeur de Potion reprocher à sa collègue d'avoir agi comme une Cracmol sans cervelle, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Un sommeil sans cauchemars ni rêves, dont son corps, comme son âme, avait désespérément besoin.

Quand Venceslas revint à lui, il fut étonné de ne pas se trouver à l'infirmerie. Il avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller en ces lieux, tant et si bien qu'il était certain de se retrouver avec un lit à son nom à la fin de l'année. Non, ce ne fut pas les murs blancs sur lesquels ses yeux se posèrent en premier lieu. Ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus luxueux et colorés, chargés de tableaux représentant des sorciers séculaires ou millénaires. Venceslas se frotta les yeux, l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, avant de chercher à se lever pour retourner au miroir. Un sentiment d'horreur le frappa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de quitter le lit dans lequel on l'avait installé, comme s'il était cloué à ce dernier. Les couvertures le maintenaient dans une position allongée qu'il souhaitait quitter plus que tout.

"Je suis désolé, Venceslas, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix."

Cette voix...Lorsqu'il la reconnut, le jeune garçon eut un sursaut et chercha désespérément à fuir, en vain.

"Tu as fait la connaissance du Miroir du Riséd. Un miroir qui reflète le désir le plus profond de celui qui l'observe..."

La teneur des propos d'Albus Dumbledore étonna Venceslas, qui finit par se calmer, le souffle court. Il se recroquevilla sur le lit, jetant un regard curieux au directeur. Sa gorge était cassée et il ne se sentait pas la force de prononcer le moindre mot.

"Il n'apporte ni vérité ni connaissances sur l'avenir. Ce miroir n'est qu'illusion, une illusion souvent bien cruelle, qui a conduit des hommes à la folie ou à la mort..."

Des rougeurs s'étalèrent sur les joues du jeune garçon quand il saisit qu'il avait été proche de sombrer dans la démence, face à ce miroir trompeur et tentateur. Il se fustigea pour sa propre faiblesse, cherchant à effacer de sa mémoire les images délicieuses que ce reflet lui avait imposé.

"J'avais pour souhait de te poser quelques questions sur ta vie, à Poudlard et en général, mais je pense qu'il nous faudra reporter cette discussion à un futur proche. L'épreuve que tu viens d'affronter a détruit bien des hommes..."

Dumbledore tira sa baguette et l'agita d'un geste gracieux. Venceslas sentit alors les couvertures se relâcher et il put se relever.

"Il fallait que je m'assure que tu aies retrouvé tes esprits avant de te laisser libre de tes mouvements. Tu ne dois pas chercher à revoir ce miroir. D'ici quelques mois, il sera déplacé et tu n'auras plus à y penser."

Le directeur lui signala qu'il pouvait partir et Venceslas s'exécuta aussitôt, cherchant à dissimuler l'angoisse qui s'était à nouveau emparée de lui lorsque la voix de son père avait résonné dans son crâne.

*Retrouve-moi...*

Ce n'était pas une demande. C'était un ordre. Mais Venceslas ne souhaitait pas y obéir. Il savait qu'il ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas, mais il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter son père dans l'immédiat. Alors qu'il cherchait un coin pour s'isoler, il tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue. A croire que celui-ci le suivait à la trace...

"Monsieur Malefoy..."

Venceslas déglutit et souffla d'une voix cassée, sa gorge douloureuse le faisant souffrir :

"Je...Je n'ai pas le temps, Professeur...je dois...je dois aller chasser des papillons !"

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles que Venceslas maudit sa stupide capacité à sortir des phrases extravagantes et passablement idiotes à tout bout de champ. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement dit qu'il comptait faire ses devoirs ?

"Je suppose que les papillons sauront se passer de votre remarquable présence durant quelques courtes minutes, Monsieur Malefoy."

Venceslas baissa les yeux, essayant de dissimuler le fond de ses pensées au redoutable Maître des Potions. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil face à son attitude, avant de lâcher d'un ton méfiant :

"Vous avez sifflé, Monsieur Malefoy. Sifflé comme un serpent..."

Venceslas eut un sursaut à ses propos. C'était un détail dont il ne se rappelait pas...S'était-il trahi à ce point lors de sa crise de folie ?

"J'ai bien l'intention de découvrir ce que vous cherchez à nous dissimuler, Monsieur Malefoy. En attendant cet instant, tâchez de faire profil bas et..."

Severus vérifia que personne ne les écoutait, avant de se pencher à l'oreille de Venceslas pour lui murmurer :

"...évitez le professeur Quirrell."

Le maître des potions s'éloigna, laissant un Venceslas passablement ahuri par les propos de ce dernier. Il nota tout de même que le professeur boitait, chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors, trop ancré dans sa fatigue et son angoisse. Ainsi donc, Rogue avait des soupçons à propos de son père...Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Quirrell devait probablement être concentré sur autre chose, ce qui altérait la connexion que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son fils partageaient. Venceslas ne sut s'il devait en être soulagé ou inquiété...Pour l'instant, il préféra se focaliser sur sa situation actuelle et ce qu'il allait faire dans les prochaines minutes. L'heure tournait...Il vaudrait mieux qu'il retourne à sa salle commune...

A peine fut-il arrivé à destination que Venceslas se retrouva assailli de toutes parts. Quelqu'un le serra même dans ses bras, un geste que le Prince des Ténèbres interpréta, en premier lieu, comme une menace, avant d'accepter de se détendre en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Susan :

"On était morts d'inquiétude ! Tout le monde était parti à ta recherche, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Chourave nous dise que tu avais été retrouvé. Tu vas bien ?"

Venceslas hocha timidement la tête, se reposant contre son amie, alors que ses autres camarades cherchaient à leur tour à le réconforter, s'assurer de sa santé ou, tout simplement, signifier qu'ils étaient là, à ses côtés. Justin et Jeremiah manquaient à l'appel. Ernie, dont la peau présentait quelques petits boutons suite à leur catastrophique cours de potions, informa Ven à leur sujet :

"Jeremiah reste en observation cette nuit, Pomfresh cherche à établir la raison pour laquelle il a perdu le souvenir des jours précédents. Il a l'intention de sortir demain pour assister au match de Quidditch. Il dit qu'il ne le manquerait sous aucun prétexte et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était amnésique qu'il avait oublié les règles de son sport favori."

Un petit rire accueillit la déclaration du Poufsouffle. Leur aîné était vraiment quelqu'un de particulier, c'était sûr.

"Les furoncles de Justin étaient devenus énormes quand il est arrivé à l'infirmerie. Il va y demeurer jusqu'à ce que sa peau ait retrouvé son apparence normale. Mais il va bien, ne t'en fais pas."

Hannah s'approcha du jeune garçon à son tour, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste doux :

"On aimerait bien savoir ce qui t'est arrivé...Tu ne nous dis jamais rien. On s'inquiète pour toi, mais on ne peut rien faire..."

Venceslas marmonna un "Désolé", perturbé par la sollicitude de ses camarades. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cet accueil...Au contraire, il pensait qu'on l'aurait traité comme un pestiféré pour ses erreurs.

"Tu as l'air épuisé. renchérit Susan. Tu restes éveillé très tard la nuit et tu dors pendant les cours. Si tu as du mal avec tes devoirs, tu peux nous le dire, tu sais. On t'aidera..."

La jeune fille s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux. Ne se sentant pas le courage ni la force de détourner la conversation avec habileté, Venceslas fit mine de défaillir et demanda à aller se reposer. Arrivé à son lit, il se recroquevilla sous la couette, retrouvant avec bonheur et soulagement Natschel. Le serpent lui avait manqué...

_Natschel...Ne me quitte plus, d'accord ? Reste avec moi, la journée...Je t'en supplie..._

Le serpent siffla quelques paroles rassurantes, avant de se blottir aux côtés de son ami. Venceslas fut soulagé par sa réponse. Il ne serait plus seul à affronter ses problèmes...Non...Natschel serait là...

*Ne crois pas m'échapper plus longtemps, Venceslas...Je t'ai ordonné de venir me retrouver et tu oses me désobéir ?*

La voix de son père se fit assourdissante et le Prince des Ténèbres dut mordre à pleines dents son oreiller pour ne pas hurler face à la migraine qui l'envahissait. Il crispa ses doigts sur les draps, n'entendant pas les sifflements inquiets de Natschel face à son comportement incompréhensible.

*Tu ne cesses de me décevoir. Tu n'es qu'un incapable, une injure à la sorcellerie ! J'ai tellement honte de savoir que tu partages le même sang que moi...*

Les reproches méprisants de Lord Voldemort résonnèrent dans son crâne des heures durant, ne le laissant pas en paix, ne lui accordant pas le moindre répit. Lorsqu'Ernie vint le chercher pour le repas du soir, il trouva un Venceslas trempé de sueur, s'agrippant à son lit comme il le ferait d'un bouclier ou d'une peluche. Natschel se fit aussi petit que possible sous les couvertures, alors que le jeune garçon se levait, essayant de faire bonne figure devant son camarade. Chaque seconde était une torture, un harassement sans nom...Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien décidé à lui faire payer son insolence et Venceslas comprenait que désobéir à son père était une bien mauvaise idée. Il ne toucha guère aux plats qui lui furent présentés, grignotant vaguement quelques morceaux de viande, avant de retourner à son dortoir pour se coucher. Sitôt dans son lit, il coupa court à l'incessant flot de reproches de son père, murmurant silencieusement :

*Pardon...Pardon, Monsieur, je ne vous désobéirais plus jamais, je vous le jure. Je...J'ai compris ma leçon...*

La douleur reflua et la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres se fit alors bien plus supportable pour Venceslas.

*Ne t'avise pas de trahir ta parole, Venceslas. Je me suis montré clément jusqu'ici face à ton incompétence. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas me connaître lorsque je suis vraiment en colère...*

Venceslas se mordit les lèvres à cette dernière phrase. Alors, le pire n'était pas encore arrivé ? Voldemort pouvait se montrer encore plus cruel envers lui ? Cette perspective lui donna des frissons.

*Je...Je répondrai à vos attentes, Monsieur. Je...Je vais me faire tout petit et vous aider à retrouver votre puissance...Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps...*

*Ne me déçois pas. C'est tout ce que je te demande.*

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'évanouit. Venceslas se rendit alors compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer depuis peu et il reprit alors son souffle, le coeur battant.

_Demande-moi de le tuer, Venceslas. _

_Non..._

_Il te fait souffrir. Il me suffirait de le mordre pour que mon venin se répande..._

Venceslas secoua violemment la tête, avant de siffler tout bas :

_Il te tuerait. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Natschel. Tu es le seul à savoir...le seul à me comprendre..._

Le serpent fixa son ami de ses yeux dorés, avant d'abandonner la partie. Il se lova alors contre son corps, cherchant à lui apporter le réconfort nécessaire, alors que le jeune garçon se laissait aller à un sommeil perturbé, mêlant onirisme et réalité, utopie et cruelle vérité...  
Le miroir lui avait apporté la pire des malédictions : face au reflet magnifique qu'il lui avait présenté, Venceslas avait commencé à espérer. Mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé...et il devait à présent mesurer douloureusement les conséquences de cet égarement passager...

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Sombre, très sombre, hein ? Heureusement, notre Roguinou national est là ^^. Comme toujours, place aux réponses aux reviews :

Nouvellefan : Contente que ça te plaise ! Comme tu vois, Jay est en mauvaise posture, pour l'instant, mais il va vite revenir en meilleure forme ! Pour ce qui est du côté lunaire de Ven, il y en a encore quelques manifestations par-ci par là et cela continuera, ne t'en fais pas ^^. Pour l'épisode du troll, je tenais vraiment à ce que Venceslas soit présent, pour renforcer ses liens avec le trio d'or ainsi que pour le fait qu'il ait sauvé une Née-moldue au lieu d'accomplir sa mission ^^. Drago n'a pas vraiment une place prépondérante dans les chapitres, pour le moment, mais il finira bien par faire son bonhomme de chemin...Au moins durant la deuxième année de Ven, pour être sûre XD. Quant à Rogue, je lui ai accordé un peu plus de place dans ce chapitre, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas fait OOC (j'aime beaucoup sa réplique sur les papillons, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses :D). Quant à l'évolution de Ven...Pour le moment, ce n'est pas très joyeux...

Xxdry : Contente de savoir que tu vérifies régulièrement pour ma fanfic ^^. En fait, j'y mets surtout du temps à cause d'une vie très prenante, je suis actuellement en stage et je dois me consacrer à ce dernier et à mon mémoire, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas beaucoup me pencher sur Prince of Darkness, malheureusement...Et, justement, Ven a complètement craqué dans ce chapitre ^^'.

J'espère que mon histoire continue à plaire à ceux qui n'ont pas reviewé le précédent chapitre. Faites-moi signe, si vous avez le temps !

A très vite !


	10. Chapter 10

Hello !

Voici, un petit peu plus tôt que prévu, le dixième chapitre de Prince of Darkness ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, étant donné que je vais attaquer sérieusement mon mémoire et que je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir poster le prochain. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé lorsque Venceslas ouvrit les yeux, ce jourd'hui. Il se recroquevilla sous sa couette en cherchant le contact de son serpent, terrifié à l'idée d'être seul après tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Son père...Il n'aurait pas hésité à le détruire si Venceslas ne s'était pas finalement soumis à lui, en lui promettant de devenir le digne fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sûr, le jeune garçon savait que Lord Voldemort n'était pas un enfant de choeur, loin de là, et il avait déjà subi bien des choses de sa part. Mais...Mais il avait clairement ressenti, alors que la voix de son père déversait un flot de reproches atrocement douloureux à entendre, que celui-ci ne le considérait pas autrement qu'un de ses subalternes et qu'il ne serait probablement jamais un fils pour lui. Son enfant...  
Venceslas repensa au reflet du Miroir du Riséd et un sanglot lui échappa. Il se réfugia sous sa couverture en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, pleurant silencieusement, craignant qu'un de ses camarades ne l'ait entendu. Il ne voulait plus de sollicitude, plus d'inquiétude ou quoi que ce soit dans le même genre...Il voulait juste être tranquille, afin de réfléchir à la marche à suivre.  
Aujourd'hui, un match de Quidditch allait opposer la maison de Gryffondor à celle de Serpentard. Tout le monde se rendrait sur le stade pour assister à cela...Ce qui lui laisserait le champ libre pour explorer le couloir interdit. Son père lui avait lâché, au milieu de ses reproches, que c'était là que se trouvait son objectif et qu'il lui fallait absolument réussir à passer outre les protections. Venceslas ignorait la nature de ces dernières, mais il était certain d'une chose : s'il parvenait à trouver un moyen de les défaire ou, tout du moins, de les contourner, la déception que Lord Voldemort avait éprouvé envers son fils s'effacerait certainement. Venceslas était conscient qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à obtenir la vie idyllique qu'il avait aperçu dans le reflet du miroir, mais il voulait au moins essayer de ne plus être un nuisible inutile aux yeux de son paternel, être un petit peu plus...Ce que Venceslas désirait, c'était être digne de son titre de Prince aux Ténèbres. Pour cela, il n'avait qu'à s'occuper des protections en question...  
Tout en laissant Natschel s'enrouler autour de lui, se glissant sous son pyjama pour profiter de la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau, Venceslas songea que, peut-être, les choses ne seraient pas aussi difficiles qu'elles le paraissaient...Bien sûr, son père avait, jusque là, échoué à s'emparer de ce dont il avait besoin, mais il n'avait pas pu profiter d'une occasion en or comme celle-ci. Venceslas était petit et savait se faire discret. Contrairement au Professeur Quirrell, son absence ne se ferait certainement pas remarquer. Et, si cela venait malgré tout à se produire, qui s'en inquiéterait ou s'en étonnerait ? Il ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde et n'avait manifesté aucun intérêt particulier pour le Quidditch. On le pensera sûrement en train de chasser les papillons...  
Oui, il n'aura qu'à donner une excuse idiote à ses camarades, une réponse à côté de la plaque, comme d'habitude, et on le laissera en paix. Alors il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour libérer la voie afin que son paternel puisse revenir dans toute sa puissance...  
Un faible sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Natschel l'aperçut et siffla tout bas, intrigué :

_Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi joyeu_x,_Ven ? Je ne me rappelle même plus la dernière fois où je t'ai vu sourire..._

Venceslas eut un léger sursaut. Il haussa les épaules avant de siffler à son tour, non sans scruter autour de lui pour vérifier que nul n'était encore réveillé :

_Je crois que j'ai un plan pour satisfaire mon père. Tout va aller mieux...Plus personne ne pourra me faire du mal, Natschel._

Le serpent le fixa d'un regard que Venceslas devinait désapprobateur. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, gêné, alors que le reptile reprenait :

_C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, Ven ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrivera, une fois que ton cher Papa sera revenu ? Et tes amis ?_

_Je n'ai pas d'amis !_

Venceslas se mordit la lèvre et se força à se taire pour que ses camarades ne risquent pas de s'éveiller. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne réponde à Natschel :

_Je...Le plus important, c'est que mon père revienne...Toute ma vie, j'ai été élevé dans un but précis...Je n'ai pas à être arrêté par des Sang-de-Bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang...Avant d'être un Poufsouffle, je...je reste le Prince des Ténèbres...Le reste n'a aucune importance._

Pourtant, un doute subsistait dans son coeur. Un doute profond...Pourquoi avait-il, quelque part, apprécié l'étreinte de Susan lors de son retour dans la Salle Commune ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils tous inquiétés pour lui et pourquoi avait-il eu un pincement au coeur en songeant à Justin et Jeremiah, à l'infirmerie par sa faute ? De vulgaires nés-moldus, des Sang-de-Bourbe, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il s'en préoccupe ! Pourtant...  
Venceslas évacua toutes les pensées qui l'embrouillaient en mordant violemment sa lèvre, de façon à pouvoir se focaliser sur la douleur. Il n'avait pas à songer à toutes ces choses stupides...Prince des Ténèbres...Il était le Prince des Ténèbres ! Son rôle était de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'obéir à son père et de tenter de le rendre fier !  
Venceslas ignora comme il put le sifflement agacé de son serpent, réfutant d'un haussement de sourcil le fait qu'il fuyait la réalité et tentait d'échapper à la cruelle vérité. Natschel avait décidé d'être d'humeur boudeuse...Soit. Ven n'allait pas faire plus d'efforts que ça pour l'en sortir...Bientôt, le serpent ramperait pour s'excuser et lui demander de le nourrir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Tss...  
Cependant, quand l'heure fut venue pour Venceslas de se lever, Natschel resta sous la couette et refusa de se dissimuler sous ses vêtements pour le suivre, contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé la nuit dernière. Le jeune Poufsouffle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessé, mais il fit tout pour ne pas le montrer. Une fois changé, il suivit Ernie et Justin, qui était revenu de l'infirmerie sans furoncle et les avait aussitôt rejoint, pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle et prendre son petit-déjeuner. Jeremiah était déjà assis à table et lui faisait des signes de la main. Venceslas sentit son coeur se broyer à nouveau et il dut réunir tout son self-control pour ne pas s'effondrer aux sanglots face à la culpabilité. Il répondit mollement au signe et s'assit aux côtés de Susan, beurrant distraitement son assiette, en lieu et place de son toast. La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire et l'aida, tandis que Venceslas se demandait comment il avait pu se tromper de cette manière. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers son plan, si bien que les actions qu'il effectuait tenaient du machinal, provoquant l'hilarité de ses camarades.  
Venceslas jeta un regard timide à Jeremiah, qui l'observait en souriant à pleines dents :

"T'en fais pas pour moi, P'tit Ven ! J'suis déjà reparti comme en 40 !"

Cedric, qui était à ses côtés, secoua la tête et lui donna une pichenette :

"Pomfresh t'a dit de rester tranquille, aujourd'hui. Alors, pas d'expériences louches, pas de courses effrénées ou d'hurlements de sauvage, d'accord ? Sinon, retour direct à l'infirmerie !"

Jeremiah adopta une moue triste, si ridicule qu'elle tira un sourire à Cedric, qui essaya tant bien que mal de le dissimuler, avant que le né-moldu ne réplique :

"Oui, Maman ! Je serais sage comme une image !

-Et tu ne te lèveras pas en sautant comme un idiot quand Gryffondor ou Serpentard marquera un but !

-Ouiiii...

-Et tu ne hurleras pas "Remboursez !" à l'arbitre, sous prétexte qu'une faute n'a pas été sifflée. De toute façon, on assiste aux matchs gratuitement !

-Mais c'est pour le principe !"

Les deux élèves continuèrent à se chamailler ainsi pendant quelques minutes, sous les regards désespérés de leurs cadets. Susan se tourna ensuite vers ses amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

"Ca va être le premier match de Harry Potter ! Comment ça va se passer, d'après vous ?

-Bah, comment veux-tu que ça se déroule ? répondit Justin avec une expression amusée. C'est le Survivant sur un balai, face à des reptiles lâches et pitoyables ! Ca ne peut que s'achever sur une victoire de Gryffondor !"

Ernie donna un coup de coude à Justin, avant de lui indiquer Venceslas du doigt. Celui-ci avait jeté un oeil à Drago alors que son camarade énonçait tous ces propos sur les Serpentards. Malefoy se pavanait, toisant Harry avec mépris alors que ce dernier semblait se liquéfier sur place en raison du stress.

"Désolé, Ven...Ne le prends pas mal, hein ? C'est juste que..."

Venceslas lui fit signe de laisser tomber, ajoutant de son brin de voix éthéré :

"Je m'en fiche. Je déteste le Quidditch, de toute façon."

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'une vague de protestations et d'exclamations étonnées. Hannah, qui s'était donné pour mission d'être une supportrice fervente de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, lâcha avec surprise :

"Comment ça, tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch ? Tout le monde aime le Quidditch ! Même Justin, qui n'a jamais vu de match, est impatient de voir ça !

-Y a trop de règles. Je n'arrive pas à suivre...De toute façon, aujourd'hui, je vais aller parler au poulpe du lac.

-Un calmar. C'est un calmar, Ven...rectifia Ernie, toujours à cheval sur les détails."

L'explication de Venceslas ne fut pas aussi convaincante que ce dernier l'avait escompté, mais, à son grand soulagement, ses camarades le laissèrent tranquille alors qu'il restait derrière, prenant son temps pour savourer son petit-déjeuner. Quelques temps après, un sursaut le saisit alors qu'une main agrippait ses cheveux et tirait ces derniers, l'obligeant à se lever. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la Grande salle, hormis lui-même et...Zacharias Smith, qui paraissait extrêmement remonté.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Malefoy ? Le dernier devoir que tu m'as filé était complètement foiré ! T'es censé être un intello, bon sang !

-E...Excuse-moi, je...

-La ferme !"

Venceslas gémit de douleur alors que Zacharias tirait plus fort. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, alors que son camarade le jetait à terre. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes aux pieds de celui-ci, tandis que le Poufsouffle le toisait d'un air supérieur, les bras croisés :

"Parfait. Là, tu es à ta place. Maintenant, tu vas t'excuser proprement et tu t'arrangeras pour obtenir un Troll au prochain contrôle, tout en m'assurant un Optimal. C'est clair ?"

Venceslas ne répondit pas, ce qui poussa Zacharias à lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Un cri étouffé lui échappa alors que le jeune garçon heurtait une blessure encore récente.

"J'ai dit : c'est clair ?

-C'est...C'est clair...Oui...

-Oui qui ?"

La sensation de honte saisit la gorge de Venceslas et la noua, l'empêchant de prononcer la moindre parole. Dans quelle situation se retrouvait-il, là ? Un sorcier aussi pitoyable que Zacharias Smith le soumettait si aisément et lui...il s'aplatissait sans rien dire, sans rien faire. De la part du Prince des Ténèbres, c'était misérable...  
Il pourrait l'anéantir...Oui, il lui suffirait d'un rien, d'en manifester l'envie suffisamment...et Zacharias comprendrait. Il saurait...Il saurait à qui il avait affaire et il serait celui qui se mettrait à quatre pattes à ses pieds pour implorer son pardon. Les yeux d'ocre de Venceslas s'étaient faits flamboyants et le jeune garçon avait laissé la colère le submerger. Il sentit un étrange frémissement autour de lui...Sa magie ?  
Venceslas ne put jamais le savoir. Un coup s'abattit sur son crâne et il plaqua ses mains dessus en marmonnant un "Aïe" empli de souffrance. Des mains le forcèrent alors à se relever et une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se fit entendre :

"Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche. Heureusement que je suis resté en arrière...Tu comptais le laisser salir le nom des Malefoy pendant combien de temps, encore ?"

Drago...Son cousin et frère d'adoption était là, arrangeant sa tenue que les mauvais traitements avaient débraillée, tout en pointant Zacharias de sa baguette magique. Celui-ci observait l'objet avec crainte, ne connaissant que trop bien la noire réputation de la noble famille Malefoy.

"Je te préviens, minable : si tu oses t'approcher encore une fois de mon frère, je te ferais subir un maléfice que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt. Et tes parents ne pourront que te blâmer quand mon père se sera arrangé pour les faire renvoyer..."

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du Serpentard alors que Zacharias déglutissait et tournait les talons pour prendre la fuite. Drago se tourna alors vers Venceslas, qui restait figé par la surprise. Il attira son attention en secouant sa main devant ses yeux, avant de lâcher :

"Depuis combien de temps ?"

Venceslas hésita, avant de se décider à dire la vérité. Partiellement, tout du moins...

"D...Depuis le début de l'année...Il m'a menacé...Je ne pouvais pas..."

Drago poussa un soupir, avant de murmurer :

"T'es le fils de Tu-sais-qui, oui ou non ? Balance-lui un sort et on n'en parle plus !

-Mais je dois rester discret, pour le moment ! Je..."

Drago fit un signe de la main pour le faire taire, reprenant par la suite :

"C'est bon, laisse tomber. De toute façon, nos discussions ne mènent jamais à rien. J'ai raison, tu le sais, mais tu ne veux pas le reconnaître. Point final. Quoi qu'il en soit..."

Le Serpentard pointa le Poufsouffle de sa baguette avant de terminer sa phrase :

"Ne fais plus rien qui puisse entâcher le nom des Malefoy. Tout le monde, ici, te connaît comme étant Venceslas Malefoy, l'enfant que notre famille a généreusement adopté. Ne t'avise pas de nous couvrir de honte en te comportant comme le ferait un vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe..."

Drago Malefoy se frotta la nuque, avant d'ajouter :

"Fais attention, aussi. Tu veux être discret, mais...en plus de passer ton temps à l'infirmerie et de t'attirer des ennuis, là, tu étais sur le point de ravager la Grande Salle avec ta magie."

Venceslas haussa un sourcil étonné face à sa remarque, avant de constater les "dégâts". Il n'avait rien cassé, à proprement parler, mais la table de Poufsouffle avait décollé du sol sous son impulsion avant de toucher terre, renversant la majorité des plats.

"Bon, je vais voir le match. J'espère que tu ne m'as rien fait rater ou je me chargerais de te le faire payer."

Drago lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna, le laissant seul dans la Grande Salle. Il fallut quelques instants au jeune garçon pour se ressaisir et quitter à son tour les lieux, afin de se diriger vers le couloir interdit. Plus une minute à perdre...

AAAAAA

"Mais laissez-moi me rendre là-bas, enfin !"

Actuellement, Venceslas était en train d'essayer de parlementer avec les escaliers pour atteindre son but. Les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, à Poudlard...Le jeune garçon était en train de mesurer douloureusement la signification de cette phrase, qui était loin d'être un simple proverbe. Les escaliers qu'il empruntait ne cessaient de bouger, comme pour l'éloigner de l'endroit qu'il comptait pourtant rejoindre.  
Alors que le Poufsouffle commençait à désespérer, une idée lui vint. Plaçant ses deux doigts sur ses lèvres, il siffla aussi fort que possible. Quelques minutes plus tard, son balai vint le rejoindre et se logea dans sa main. Un sentiment de bonheur inexplicable s'empara du coeur du jeune garçon, alors que le bois de l'Etoile Filante pulsait contre sa paume, comme si le balai était en train de...ronronner...  
Le Prince des Ténèbres chevaucha son balai fétiche et s'envola, rejoignant sans encombre le lieu où il souhaitait se trouver. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement, apeuré qu'il avait été de ne pas avoir le temps de rejoindre le couloir interdit, avant de se trouver devant une porte qui bloquait l'accès à ce dernier. Le jeune garçon tira sa baguette, dans un premier réflexe, avant de souffler un "Alohomora" sans conviction. La porte resta fermée, ce qui indiqua qu'il avait probablement raté le sort. Il soupira, agacé, avant de prononcer à nouveau la formule. Cette fois-ci, un cliquetis distinctif se fit entendre et c'est avec un grand sourire que Venceslas ouvrit la porte. Sourire qui se figea dès qu'il put apercevoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de ce couloir, ce pourquoi on nommait ce dernier le "couloir interdit"...  
Un énorme chien à trois têtes somnolait là, offrant une vision cauchemardesque à tous ceux qui s'en approchaient. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle son père n'avait pas pu s'emparer du bien qu'il convoitait...Il lui fallait passer outre ce chien...Ce terrible chien…  
Venceslas venait de comprendre qu'il avait sous-estimé les protections de Poudlard. Sa première pensée fut de s'enfuir, mais ses jambes étaient paralysées, alors qu'il fixait sans parvenir à détourner le regard l'énorme canidé. Depuis bien longtemps, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, Venceslas avait une peur bleue des chiens. Non, pire encore, ces derniers le terrifiaient, à tel point qu'il en devenait incapable de contrôler ses mouvements ou de réfléchir avec logique et raison, comme il devrait pourtant le faire dans une situation dangereuse. Il parvint à reculer d'un pas, mais son pied heurta une pierre branlante et il s'étala au sol dans un bruit qu'il jugeait assourdissant. Alors, la créature s'éveilla...

"Ne...ne me mange pas..."

Les dents de Venceslas se mirent à claquer, alors que les six paires d'yeux s'ouvraient et se posaient sur lui, tandis que des gueules aux crocs acérés se dévoilaient au jeune garçon. Le Poufsouffle ne savait que faire...S'enfuir...Il devait s'enfuir...Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, complètement paralysé. Il serrait compulsivement son balai dans sa main, alors que sa baguette magique avait roulé sur le sol dans sa chute. Il aurait pu partir...Monter sur l'étoile filante et fuir...Mais...Mais le chien le regardait...Il le regardait comme il le ferait d'un plat délicieux, d'une victime à croquer, d'une proie à déguster...et Venceslas ne pouvait que le regarder en retour, parvenant à peine à respirer, un mince gémissement s'extirpant de sa gorge nouée. Le chien hurla, la force de son cri obligeant Venceslas à couvrir ses pauvres oreilles, et il fondit sur lui, prêt à le croquer. Le garçon ferma les yeux, attendant que les crocs se referment sur son corps et que les griffes froides de la mort s'emparent finalement de lui. Mais il en fut tout autrement.  
Un cri douloureux se fit entendre et Venceslas ouvrit les yeux. Une exclamation lui échappa face au spectacle qui lui était réservé. Jeremiah s'était interposé entre la bête et lui, son épaule se retrouvant charcutée par les crocs du monstre. Le né-moldu serra les dents, essayant d'adresser un sourire rassurant à Venceslas, qui était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables et affichait une expression de terreur pure.

"On...On va s'en sortir, j'te jure...Fuis..."

Mais le Prince des Ténèbres n'arrivait pas à bouger, fasciné par la blessure de son camarade autant que par les crocs du Monstre. Comprenant que le jeune garçon souffrait probablement d'une phobie liée à l'espèce canine, Jeremiah jura, avant de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Une mélodie s'extirpa alors de ses lèvres, une berceuse, la même que celle qu'il avait chantée à Venceslas lors d'une de ses nuits d'insomnie. A la grande surprise du petit sorcier, les crocs du chien relâchèrent leur prise et il ne fallut guère de temps pour que ce dernier s'effondre au sol, plongeant dans un profond sommeil. Tout en continuant à chanter, Jeremiah tira Venceslas de la salle et referma la porte, se laissant glisser contre celle-ci, le souffle court. Le sorcier était en sueur et la rougeur de ses joues indiquait qu'il était probablement retombé en pleine fièvre.  
Les larmes aux yeux, Venceslas était assis devant lui. Il se blottit contre lui en tremblant, sanglotant et gémissant. Jeremiah lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste faible, avant de murmurer :

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, P'tit Ven ?

-Et...Et toi ? Comment...Comment t'as su que j'étais là ? Et...Et le chien, comment...?"

Le reste des phrases de Venceslas se perdit dans un autre sanglot. Jay en profita alors pour lui répondre :

"J'étais retourné à mon dortoir car j'avais oublié quelques affaires...Sur le chemin pour me rendre au terrain de Quidditch, j'ai entendu des tableaux parler d'un balai magique qui aurait traversé tout le château pour retrouver quelqu'un. J'ai pensé à toi, j'ai suivi la direction que les tableaux m'ont indiqué et..."

Jeremiah s'interrompit en gémissant de douleur. Il rassura Venceslas d'un "Ca va" peu convaincu, avant de reprendre :

"Je t'ai vu. Et j'ai vu ce chien. J'savais ce qui allait se passer...J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'ai joué les héros et...voilà. J'en reviens pas que le truc de la berceuse a marché...J'me suis rappelé d'une légende grecque, à propos d'un chien à trois têtes et...et ça nous a sauvé."

Jay se força à se relever, s'appuyant sur le jeune garçon. Il lui tendit alors sa baguette :

"Tiens. Je l'ai récupérée au passage. Fais gaffe, c'est précieux."

Venceslas hocha silencieusement la tête, continuant à pleurer. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie...D'abord en voyant ce chien énorme et affreux, et, ensuite, en pensant que Jeremiah allait mourir...à cause de lui...  
Il s'était trompé en affirmant qu'il n'avait pas d'ami. Il réalisait à présent que c'était, en vérité, tout le contraire et qu'il s'inquiétait réellement de ces personnes qui partageaient sa vie...Même d'un né-moldu comme Jay...Cette constatation serra un peu plus son coeur, qui était déjà fortement étouffé.  
Une toux douloureuse échappa au Poufsouffle :

"Tss...Cedric et Pomfresh vont m'buter...Ecoute, j'vais pondre une excuse, personne saura que tu t'es rendu là, ok ?"

Venceslas ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami agissait de cette façon. Pourquoi n'insistait-il pas plus pour savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi ? Pourquoi dissimuler ainsi sa présence ? C'était tout bonnement insaisissable...

AAAAAA

Quand Jeremiah et Venceslas arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh poussa un cri où se mêlaient colère et inquiétude. Elle s'empressa d'installer le Poufsouffle dans un lit et de commencer les premiers soins, tout en faisant subir un véritable interrogatoire à Venceslas :

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où étiez-vous ? Comment son épaule a-t-elle pu se retrouver dans cet état ? Repondez !"

Venceslas balbutiait, laissant échapper des borborygmes et des phrases incompréhensibles, complètement à côté de la plaque. Le jeune garçon demeurait sous le choc de la rencontre et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ou à s'exprimer correctement. Jay prit alors le relais, un sourire aux lèvres :

"J'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait une créature magnifique dans le couloir interdit. Vous connaissez ma passion pour les bêtes magiques, Mrs Pomfresh ?

-Oui, Jeremiah, hélas ! Elle vous a mené ici bien des fois...

-Le chien m'a attaqué ! Comme ça, clac, un petit coup de dents ! J'suis sûr qu'il voulait juste jouer, mais ça s'est quand même mal fini...J'ai réussi à m'extirper et à avancer un peu. Venceslas était en train de s'occuper de son balai et il a accouru à moi en voyant mes blessures. J'crois qu'il est un peu traumatisé par le sang...Vous devriez lui filer un calmant, M'dame..."

Pomfresh fusilla le jeune homme du regard, qui se ratatina devant la colère qui se dégageait des yeux de l'infirmière. Visiblement, c'était le mauvais moment pour lui donner des conseils...  
Quand elle eut terminé de s'occuper de Jeremiah, obligeant ce dernier à sombrer dans le sommeil suite à la prise d'une potion, elle tendit une décoction à Venceslas :

"Tenez. Pour vos nerfs..."

Venceslas ne chercha même pas à protester. Alors qu'il avalait la potion, la voix de son père se manifesta et le garçon fut parcouru d'un long frisson.

*Eh bien, eh bien, mes félicitations...Cet imbécile de Quirrell n'a pu tuer Potter, mais toi...Tu ne m'as pas déçu. Ainsi, il suffit de chantonner une berceuse à ce chien pour qu'il s'endorme...Bientôt, oui, bientôt...je reviendrais...*

La voix de Voldemort se tut et les effets de la potion commencèrent à se faire sentir. Venceslas se détendit considérablement. Ses tremblements cessèrent et les sanglots qui le parcouraient ne se manifestèrent plus. Pomfresh lui suggéra qu'il serait mieux pour lui de se reposer dans son dortoir, en attendant que le match soit terminé, mais Venceslas refusa, restant aux côtés de Jeremiah. Une décision qu'il allait regretter par la suite...

AAAAAA

Après le match, où la victoire de Gryffondor fut, d'après les dires, éclatante, ils furent nombreux à se rendre à l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à Jeremiah. Cedric fut le premier à venir, persuadé que son camarade s'y était égaré à nouveau. Il avait suspecté quelque chose quand Jay fut bien long à revenir, lui qui était censé aller récupérer quelques affaires, mais les événements du match de Quidditch avaient détourné son attention et il ne s'était rappelé de l'absence de Jeremiah qu'une fois que Harry Potter ait réussi à maîtriser son balai. Il s'était alors précipité à l'infirmerie, alors que le match se terminait, et avait copieusement enguirlandé son ami, jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh l'oblige à sortir, craignant qu'il ne fatigue son camarade, qu'une fièvre intense avait commencé à saisir peu de temps après que l'infirmière se soit occupée de son épaule. Puis, avant que Venceslas ne songe à partir, Dumbledore, Chourave et Rogue furent ici à leur tour.  
Tous savaient que Jeremiah s'était rendu dans le couloir interdit, d'après les propos des tableaux, rumeur confirmée par les propos de Pomfresh. Bien qu'épuisé, Jeremiah, luttant contre le sommeil et la douleur, raconta ce qu'il s'était passé ou, du moins, ce qu'il voulait leur faire croire. Venceslas chercha à s'enfuir, mais la porte fut fermée à double tour, par magie, alors qu'il tentait de la franchir. Il déglutit, alors que Rogue pointait sa baguette vers Jeremiah, qui s'était effondré sous la souffrance et la fatigue, et prononçait un "Legilimens" qui figea le jeune garçon sur place. Rapidement, faisant fi des protestations de Pomfresh, le Professeur de Potions se chargea d'extraire de l'esprit du Poufsouffle les souvenirs de cet événement. Ce qu'il y vit tira une grimace au directeur des Serpentards, qui s'empressa de faire son rapport au Professeur Chourave et Albus Dumbledore. Ces derniers se tournèrent alors vers Venceslas, qui ne put s'empêcher de se recroqueviller, laissant échapper un gémissement d'animal blessé.

"Venceslas...Je suis désolé, mais...nous devons avoir une discussion. Immédiatement."

Le directeur s'était exprimé d'une voix ferme et le jeune garçon sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il fit signe à la directrice des Poufsouffles de rester auprès de Jeremiah. Cette dernière ne protesta pas, même si elle affichait clairement sa désapprobation à ce sujet. Rogue et Dumbledore escortèrent alors Venceslas, traversant des couloirs parfois bondés d'élèves qui, bizarrement, ne semblaient même pas les voir. Peut-être un sort du directeur ? Il faudrait qu'il l'apprenne...  
Arrivé devant une gargouille, Dumbledore proclama un "Chocogrenouille" qui tira un sursaut à Ven et un rictus méprisant de la part de Severus. La gargouille pivota sur elle-même et dévoila un escalier en colimaçon. Venceslas tenta de s'échapper, mais la main de Rogue serra fermement son épaule, au point de le faire souffrir, et le jeune garçon ne put que grimper les marches. Il regretta d'avoir dû laisser son cher balai à l'infirmerie, Rogue et Dumbledore craignant sans doute qu'il ne s'en serve pour s'enfuir...  
Arrivé à l'intérieur du bureau, Venceslas fut installé dans un fauteuil plutôt confortable. Il s'y recroquevilla, alors qu'un sort lui fut lancé pour que des liens invisibles le maintiennent. La crise qui l'avait secoué durant l'incident du Miroir du Riséd restait dans les mémoires et ils ne pouvaient pas risquer que pareille chose se produise encore...  
Tandis que Severus restait en arrière, posant sur Venceslas un regard que celui-ci n'osait croiser, de peur que ses pensées ne soient violées, Dumbledore s'agenouilla devant le garçon et souffla d'une voix douce :

"Que s'est-il passé, Venceslas ? Pourquoi as-tu cherché à atteindre le couloir interdit ?"

L'envie de tout dévoiler saisit le jeune garçon. Révéler qu'il était le fils de Voldemort, qu'il était forcé de faire toutes ces choses pour que celui-ci revienne à la vie, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était attaché à la tête de Quirrell...D'autant plus qu'au sein du bureau de Dumbledore, il ne sentait plus du tout l'influence maléfique de Lord Voldemort dans son esprit. Mais...Mais il ne pouvait pas...Il était le Prince des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier...Pas le droit de fléchir...

"Je...Je me suis perdu...J'pensais pas que...j'étais dans le couloir interdit..."

Severus eut un reniflement méprisant et Venceslas se roula en boule, parcouru d'une terrible crainte. Ils ne devaient pas trouver la vérité...Sinon...Sinon tout était perdu...et son père...son père ne reviendrait jamais...

"Ven, je ne pense pas que tu me dises l'entière vérité. D'après ce que m'ont dit les tableaux et ce que les souvenirs de Mr Hampton nous ont révélé, tu as désespérément cherché à atteindre le couloir interdit, jusqu'à utiliser ton propre balai pour cela. Pourquoi ? Tu peux me répondre. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur des Malefoy ou de tes parents...Ils sont à Azkaban, ils ne peuvent s'en évader..."

Non...Son père était ici. Ici, tout près, et il pouvait lui faire du mal à tout instant ! Il allait bientôt revenir et là...sa mère serait délivrée...Bellatrix Lestrange...Un gémissement lui échappa et, instinctivement, Venceslas glissa son pouce entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter, parcouru de faibles tremblements. Son regard s'était vidé de sa substance, comme si l'âme de Venceslas avait cherché à se réfugier aux confins du néant pour échapper à la réalité.  
Severus connaissait bien cet état...Il l'avait déjà constaté durant ses cours de potions et il devenait presque impossible d'avoir la moindre communication avec lui. Surtout que Ven semblait s'être enfoncé plus profondément que jamais...  
Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution. Rogue pointa le jeune garçon de sa baguette et clama un puissant "Legilimens !". Les souvenirs commencèrent alors à l'envahir...  
Visiblement, Venceslas avait été formé à l'occlumencie et, même si sa défense n'était pas parfaite, il lui faudrait du temps pour la franchir. Les souvenirs les plus secrets étaient dissimulés derrière un flot d'images d'importance moindre...Du moins, selon le garçon. Severus resta abasourdi alors que l'enfance de Venceslas se dévoilait à lui.  
Le premier souvenir le montrait dans sa jeunesse la plus candide. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Le jeune garçon était maigre comme un clou, recroquevillé dans un cachot. Sa posture lui rappelait étrangement le Ven d'aujourd'hui, pouce en bouche, le regard vide. Vêtu de haillons, il semblait plus mort que vif. Bellatrix Lestrange était là, fière et implacable, toisant son fils comme elle le ferait du plus immonde des excréments. Elle lui donna une baffe, mais le garçon n'eut pas la moindre réaction, hormis un gémissement sourd. Bellatrix criait et vociférait, frappant son fils et lui jetant des sorts à la volée. Elle lui criait d'être enfin digne de son père, au lieu de se comporter comme le bébé pathétique et pleurnichard qu'il était. Severus aurait voulu détourner les yeux face à cette violence qui faisait écho à sa propre enfance, mais...il ne pouvait pas. Il comprenait à présent l'absurdité de ses propos face au caractère d'enfant gâté de Venceslas. S'il était aussi distrait et...différent, ce n'était pas parce que les Malefoy l'avaient chéri sans réflexion. Comment ne pas être traumatisé par six années passées sous l'égide de...de cette harpie affreuse ?  
Alors que Severus allait explorer un deuxième souvenir, une sensation de douleur se propagea dans son épaule et brisa sa concentration, l'obligeant à sortir de l'esprit de Venceslas.  
Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, était intervenu, griffant le Professeur Rogue de ses serres, avant de s'interposer entre le jeune garçon et lui-même, comme pour l'empêcher de continuer à violer son intimité.  
L'odeur nauséabonde qui parvint à ses narines indiqua que Venceslas avait visiblement perdu le contrôle de sa vessie en vivant à nouveau ce souvenir de son enfance, mais ce ne fut pas la chose qui interpella Severus Rogue. Ce fut de voir Dumbledore manifester une profonde inquiétude, alors que ce dernier caressait le visage sans expression de Venceslas. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes et le jeune garçon ne bougeait plus, respirant à peine. Ses bras reposaient de chaque côté de son corps, Venceslas n'ayant visiblement plus la force de les mobiliser.

"Qu'est-ce lui arrive ? Albus, on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose !"

Le directeur de Poudlard poussa un soupir. Il nettoya le jeune garçon d'un sort, jetant un regard désolé à Fumseck qui produisait des trilles furieux.

"Nous n'aurions pas dû en venir à cette extrémité...Je savais que l'enfance de ce garçon avait été perturbée, mais...je ne pensais pas qu'un peu de legilimancie le mettrait dans cet état..."

Rogue eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas hurler à la figure du directeur, se retenant uniquement parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'il aurait dû, lui-même, réfléchir avant de procéder à cette opération.

"Venceslas n'émet aucune réaction, que ce soit aux paroles, aux gestes, au contact...Rien. C'est comme s'il était...

-...mort. compléta Severus, la gorge nouée."

Il souleva le garçon, qui était aussi léger qu'une plume et bien trop petit pour son âge, et le cala contre lui. Ses bras pendirent mollement, comme le feraient ceux d'une poupée, pensée qui tira un déglutissement au Professeur des Potions.

"Je l'emmène dans mes appartements. A l'infirmerie, il ne pourra pas bénéficier la tranquillité dont il a besoin...

-Qu'avez-vous vu, Severus ?"

Le directeur des Serpentards porta un regard sombre sur le directeur, resserrant sa prise sur l'enfant alors que Fumseck laissait échapper un trille attristé :

"L'horreur, Albus...Vous ne pouvez imaginer..."

Puis il partit, emmenant le petit Poufsouffle avec lui.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

Désolée pour l'ending un peu abrupt, je ne savais pas trop comment conclure correctement ce chapitre...Une phrase simple m'a semblé appropriée.  
Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Jenifael Ariane Potter : Merci à toi pour cette review, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Venceslas est un des personnages pour lequel j'ai le plus d'affection. Je pense en dire un peu plus sur lui, sur sa création, lorsque sa première année sera terminée. Et il est vrai que Lord Voldemort abuse...un p'tit peu ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également ! Désolée d'attirer tous ces malheurs au p'tit Ven.

Kikiza-chan : Eh oui, comme tu le vois, c'est pas facile facile d'être le fils de Voldemort...et de Bellatrix...Il en tient une couche, quand même ^^'. Et oui, j'ai l'intention de retracer ses sept années...peut-être même plus. J'ai déjà une idée assez précise de son destin, de la manière dont les années vont s'écouler...Bref, j'espère pouvoir continuer longtemps !

Dymitry : Qui n'adorerait pas notre p'tit ahuri ^^ ? Comme tu le vois, il a rencontré Dumbledore et ça ne lui a pas réussi. En revanche, sa relation avec Rogue est en train de prendre une toute autre forme...Oui, comme je l'ai dit à Kikiza, j'ai l'intention de raconter ses sept années et peut-être plus encore ^^.

Xxdry : Cool ! J'suis contente que tu aimes, que tu aimeras toujours et que tu adores :D . Rooh, j'ai pas envie de te faire pleurer, non plus...Enfin...Peut-être un petit peu ^^. Merci pour les papillons, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage ^^. Et j'espère que tu as raison pour les lecteurs et les reviews...

Nouvellefan : Bon courage pour ton bac ! Je te comprends, moi-même, j'suis en plein stress pour mon mémoire...  
Quant à Ven, le miroir l'a presque rendu fou et la légilimancie l'a achevé. J'ai même pas essayé d'imaginer précisément Voldemort et Bellatrix en parents parfaits et gâteaux, c'est impossible XD. Quant à Rogue, voici l'évolution que j'ai donné à leur relation :D.  
Merci à toi aussi pour ma réplique sur les papillons ^^. En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu également...

Petit sondage : est-ce que vous aimeriez un petit bonus à la fin de la première année de Ven ? Genre une interview de l'auteure ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part en review ^^. Bonne journée et à très vite !


	11. Chapter 11

Hello !

Voici le onzième chapitre, bien plus tôt que prévu. N'arrivant pas à me concentrer sur le mémoire aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que j'allais pondre le onzième chapitre qui me restait en tête ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bisous !

* * *

Deux jours…Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le Maître des Potions, Severus Rogue, avait tenté une petite incursion au sein de l'esprit du jeune Venceslas Malefoy. Cela faisait deux jours, à présent, qu'il n'avait émis aucune réaction encourageante, restant plongé dans son mutisme et son immobilisme ô combien frustrants pour le directeur des Serpentards, qui s'efforçait, en vain, d'attirer son attention ou de le ramener sur Terre. Peine perdue…Venceslas était loin, bien loin, et Rogue n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière de le sortir de cet état catatonique. Les potions ne le ramenaient pas et Severus n'était pas certain que plonger à nouveau dans l'esprit du garçon lui serait bénéfique. Ainsi, le professeur était bloqué. Bloqué, agacé et frustré.  
Sa collègue, Pomona Chourave, avait rendu visite à Venceslas, alors que celui-ci se reposait sur le petit lit que Rogue avait conjuré pour lui. Caresses, douces paroles et gentilles attentions n'avaient pas été suffisantes pour le ramener. Comme à son habitude, le Professeur des Potions s'était constitué un masque inexpressif, légèrement sarcastique, pour tromper sa collègue, mais il avait bien tort de la sous-estimer. Bien qu'elle ignorait ce qui s'était exactement passé, elle se doutait que l'entrevue avec Dumbledore et Severus avait profondément perturbé son élève qui, déjà, lui avait paru fort fragile et ses yeux, si pétillants d'habitude, lançaient des éclairs furieux à son collègue. Si le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas explicitement signalé à la demoiselle qu'il tenait à ce que Venceslas demeure aux côtés du Professeur de Potions, nul doute qu'elle aurait arraché l'enfant des cachots pour le garder auprès d'elle et tenter de le réconforter, de le guérir…  
Mais Severus était le seul à même de parvenir à un tel résultat, même s'il ne savait pas encore de quelle façon il allait s'y prendre. Le souvenir de Venceslas continuait à le hanter et le ramenait à une lointaine époque, faisant écho à son enfance qui, bien que différente, avait, elle aussi, été placée sous l'égide de la souffrance…  
Distraitement, le Professeur caressa les cheveux de l'enfant, qui n'eut même pas un frémissement en réponse à ce contact. Il restait avec lui autant que faire se peut, le confiant aux soins d'un elfe de maison de sa confiance lorsqu'il lui fallait aller en cours. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si l'enfant était actuellement dans cet état…Cela n'était qu'une erreur de plus à réparer, dans le lourd chemin de sa sombre existence…Il espérait qu'il y parviendrait assez vite et cette pensée-là n'avait pas été suggérée uniquement par égard pour Venceslas. Severus craquait. La loyauté inhumaine des Poufsouffles et leur acharnement l'épuisaient durant les cours qu'il partageait avec eux.

« Où est Ven ? », « Comment va-t-il ? », « Pourquoi n'est-il pas allé à l'infirmerie ? », « Est-ce que vous l'avez enfermé dans un frigo pour le conserver en vue d'empêcher l'espèce humaine de s'éteindre quand les extra-terrestres débarqueront ? »…

Cette dernière phrase était signée Jeremiah Hampton. Qui d'autre ? Qui d'autre que cet agaçant Poufsouffle, faisant la compétition avec les frères Weasley en terme de blagues stupides, pouvait lancer une phrase pareille ?  
Severus l'avait à nouveau croisé lorsqu'il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie pour demander des conseils à Poppy Pomfresh sur un éventuel remède à l'état de Venceslas. Après cette question idiote, le jeune homme s'était montré beaucoup plus sérieux et avait insisté pour que le Maître des Potions lui permette de l'aider à prendre soin du garçon lorsque l'infirmière lui permettrait de sortir. Rogue n'avait pas refusé. S'il préférait ne pas avoir des tas d'élèves de première année autour du garçon, prenant le risque de l'étouffer de leur affection presque agressive, il pensait que Jeremiah Hampton pouvait éventuellement être d'un grand soutien. Après tout, le Poufsouffle avait dû apprendre à gérer ce genre de cas depuis bien longtemps…  
L'horloge se fit entendre, sonnant l'heure du repas pour Venceslas. Un repas fait de potions nutritives, que Severus lui forçait à prendre…Le Professeur des Potions n'aimait pas cette heure. C'était le seul moment où Venceslas émettait une réaction…Et, Merlin, celle-ci était violente…  
Rogue ignorait ce qui poussait le jeune garçon à hurler de la sorte, s'agitant comme un possédé, alors qu'il tentait seulement de lui faire avaler cette potion qui lui permettait de garder un corps sain. Qu'importe les mots rassurants ou les ruses, Venceslas ne se calmait pas et, même s'il n'avait pas la force de s'enfuir, il se montrait suffisamment remuant pour que le professeur Rogue se retrouve obligé de lui jeter un sort afin de le paralyser et de le nourrir un tant soit peu. Ceci fait et, le sort levé, Venceslas retournait à son état catatonique et tout redevenait comme avant.  
Severus espérait qu'il y ait un changement, que Venceslas émette une autre réaction, crie quelque chose de significatif, qui lui permettrait de l'aider, de le comprendre…Rien de tout cela. L'esprit de Venceslas restait enfermé dans son crâne, reclus en compagnie de ses noirs secrets, et il n'y avait aucun avancement de quelque sorte que ce soit.  
Le directeur des Serpentards fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, examinant la possibilité d'une tentative de legilimancie. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, quelqu'un ayant décidé de toquer à sa porte à un bien mauvais moment. Severus lâcha un sifflement agacé avant de se décider à ouvrir, l'importun se montrant quelque peu insistant. Bien qu'ayant opté pour l'idée de claquer la porte au nez de cet imbécile qui venait ainsi le troubler, Rogue n'en fit rien, désarçonné par la nature de cette visite, surprise qu'il ne montra qu'au travers d'un haussement de sourcil. Quirinus Quirrell…Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ?  
Le tremblant professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal jeta un coup d'œil, qu'il estimait sûrement discret, dans le bureau de Rogue, avant de bégayer, comme à son habitude :

« V-Vous…V-Vous ne v-venez pas m-manger dans l-la Grande S-Salle ? V-Vous n'étiez p-pas là h-hier…

-Quirinus, n'essayez pas de me faire croire que ma présence vous a manqué. Vous ne convaincrez personne.

-M-Mais e-enfin, j-je vous a-assure que… »

Un hurlement les interrompit. Severus s'éloigna précipitamment de Quirrell, dont le regard inquisiteur ne quittait pas le professeur des Potions, et se précipita au chevet de Venceslas.  
Ce dernier s'était accroupi sur le lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, et plantait ses ongles dans son crâne, criant des paroles que le professeur reconnut comme « Je ne veux pas ! ». Il martelait ces mots jusqu'à se casser la voix, se griffant comme un dément, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.  
Severus voulut saisir ses mains pour l'empêcher de se faire mal, mais il ne parvint pas à l'approcher, comme si un mur invisible les séparait tous deux. Un autre accident magique…Venceslas les accumulait, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu de lui, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, loin de là. Il s'épuisait, magiquement et physiquement, et le Professeur Rogue ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Alors qu'il tirait sa baguette afin de réduire le mur magique à néant, les hurlements du garçon s'accentuèrent et Severus sentit que Quirrell s'était approché d'eux. Trop approché…

« Dehors ! DEHORS ! »

Le Maître des Potions pointa sa baguette sur son collègue, mais ce dernier s'était éclipsé sans dire mot, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Mais que se passait-il, enfin ?  
Severus n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de trouver une réponse à cette question. Le mur se brisa dans un bruit étrange, alors que Quirrell venait de quitter la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui, et Venceslas se réfugia sous les couettes, un faible gémissement s'extirpant de ses lèvres.  
Rogue poussa un soupir, peu habitué à effectuer ce genre de tâches, et s'assit sur le lit, cherchant à dégager le Poufsouffle de son refuge improvisé pour lui permettre de se blottir contre lui. Il n'était pas seul…Même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir conscience, Venceslas était loin d'être seul…  
Rogue ne mesurait pas entièrement la lutte que le jeune garçon avait engagée, mais il se promit de ne pas le laisser affronter cela sans son soutien. Ce n'était qu'un enfant…  
Venceslas s'agrippa à sa robe de sa petite main, glissant son pouce à ses lèvres dans un geste réconfortant. Ce n'était pas le comportement normal pour son âge, mais Severus voyait en cela une amélioration. Venceslas bougeait, remuait et ses yeux reflétaient une expression, même s'il aurait préféré y voir autre chose que de la peur. Et ce, juste après la visite éclair de Quirrell…  
Le professeur se promit de confronter son collègue dès qu'il le pourrait, avant de baisser les yeux en entendant un sifflement pour le moins étrange. Il tira sa baguette d'un geste rapide, prêt à faire disparaître le serpent qui venait de faire son apparition, mais un autre sifflement se manifesta. Un sifflement qui ne provenait pas du reptile…  
Celui-ci ignora Rogue avec superbe, mais le professeur ne prêtait plus la moindre attention au serpent. Il fixait Venceslas d'un regard indéfinissable, mélange d'étonnement, de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Il ne s'était pas trompé en affirmant avoir entendu un sifflement de sa part, lorsque Venceslas s'était retrouvé confronté au miroir du Riséd. C'était difficile à croire, mais, d'après la scène à laquelle il assistait, Severus ne pouvait que confirmer la folle théorie qui s'était installé dans sa cervelle : Venceslas Malefoy était un Fourchelang. Un don si rare…Le dernier en date n'était autre que Lord Voldemort, lui-même. Le Professeur Rogue eut un rictus, fixant les deux protagonistes de cette affaire hors-norme, alors qu'un dialogue dont il ne comprenait pas le sens s'installait dans cette pièce. Il rajouta le mystère « Fourchelang » à la liste des autres étrangetés de l'énigmatique Venceslas Malefoy, gardant un œil méfiant sur le serpent, qui ondulait au sol de sa grâce inhumaine.

AAAAAA

Cela faisait deux jours…Deux jours de brouillard et de souffrance, deux jours que Venceslas avait traversés sans trop savoir comment…Il avait mal au ventre, froid et la gorge nouée. Qu'il ouvre ou ferme les yeux, il voyait toujours la même chose : des souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas revivre, qu'il avait enfoncé profondément en son être, derrière une barrière éthérée, un masque qui, finalement, était devenu son vrai visage…  
Venceslas voulait s'enfuir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Parfois, il voyait le monde extérieur…Il voyait une silhouette floue et sombre, voulant lui faire avaler de force une potion dont il ignorait la nature. Le Prince des Ténèbres le refusait, bien évidemment, même s'il savait que c'était inévitable…  
Il n'aimait pas cette potion, ce goût âcre et amer…Sa gorge était si serrée que le flot la brûlait, mais il ne parvenait pas à recracher ce liquide répugnant. Son corps n'était plus le sien, ayant cessé de lui obéir, et Venceslas se retrouvait à la merci de la silhouette sombre. Son père ? Un Mangemort quelconque ? Il l'ignorait…  
Le jeune garçon ne savait plus où il en était. Que ce soit le lieu où il se trouvait, l'époque à laquelle il était ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre…Rien ne lui permettait de se situer clairement. Ses souvenirs l'assaillant, Venceslas avait l'impression d'être revenu à ce temps où il était soumis aux caprices et à la folie de sa mère, supportant comme il pouvait la violence destructrice qui émanait d'elle. Venceslas ne voulait plus penser à cette période…S'il l'avait enfoui si profondément, ce n'était pas pour rien…

*Pitoyable enfant...Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que pleurnicher ou te morfondre sur ton sort…*

Venceslas écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette voix résonner dans son crâne. Il voulut lui répondre, lui prier de le laisser en paix, mais Lord Voldemort, car c'était bien lui, ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

*Le jour approche…Je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper, Venceslas. Je vais te le faire comprendre…*

Le jeune garçon sentit une douleur pareille à nulle autre assaillir son pauvre crâne. Les yeux exorbités, les lèvres ouvertes dans un cri muet, Venceslas plaqua ses mains sur sa tête et y planta ses ongles pour faire sortir la souffrance de son être.

*Quelle ingratitude…Tu me désobéis, tu attires l'attention de Dumbledore et, en plus, tu cherches à me fuir. Je t'ai donné vie et puissance. Et c'est comme cela que tu me remercies ? Toi qui devrais me servir ! Toi qui devrais les tuer !*

La douleur s'accentua encore et la gorge de Venceslas se délivra, lui permettant de hurler toute la souffrance qui régnait en son être. De toutes ses forces, il repoussait cette voix qui le torturait, mais celle-ci semblait gagner en force et chacune de ses tentatives ne faisait qu'affermir la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres en son âme. Cette voix qui lui disait de faire les pires choses…Qui lui montrait les pires horreurs…Ses amis, morts, tous morts…de sa main…

« JE NE VEUX PAS ! »

Venceslas refusait les images qui s'imposaient à lui et, surtout, l'idée de supprimer ceux qui lui étaient chers.

*Naïf enfant…T'attacher à des Sang-de-Bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang…Tu savais comment cela allait se terminer. Tu le savais…*

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Une porte qui se claque…et la voix se tut, petit à petit, alors que Venceslas sentait une onde de chaleur infiltrer son corps, en lieu et place de la froideur qui y régnait jusqu'alors. Instinctivement, il était allé se réfugier sous la couette, mais la silhouette sombre l'en avait tiré pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il faisait bon être là…Venceslas avait toujours ces horribles visions et la peur que la voix de son père ne se fasse entendre à nouveau, mais…il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il s'agrippa à la robe noire contre laquelle il reposait, plongeant son pouce à ses lèvres, comme s'il allait s'endormir. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.  
Un sifflement lui parvint, un sifflement qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre…

_Ven._

Natschel…Natschel était là…Voyant l'homme sombre sortir sa baguette, Venceslas siffla au serpent de s'enfuir. Le geste fut suspendu et le reptile ignora fièrement le sorcier, concentrant son attention sur l'enfant.

_Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Rogue ?_

Venceslas haussa un sourcil. Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste lent et maladroit et commença enfin à distinguer les traits de la silhouette sombre. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait du Maître des Potions…

_Je ne sais pas. Je suis fatigué et j'ai mal à la tête. J'ai des difficultés à parler…_

Sa voix ne sortait que faiblement, comme s'il ne parvenait guère plus qu'à hurler pour s'exprimer.

_Je suis désolé, Ven. Si j'avais été là, peut-être que…_

_C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je…J'aurais dû t'écouter. T'avais raison depuis le début et…_

Un sanglot lui échappa. Venceslas se blottit contre Severus et se mit à pleurer, soufflant des « Pardon » en anglais d'une voix cassée. Pardon pour ce qui s'était passé, pardon pour être ce qu'il était, pardon pour…exister.  
Il ne sut combien de temps il passa à pleurer et à s'excuser, sous les sifflements réconfortants de Natschel et en la présence rassurante du professeur, mais…cela lui faisait du bien. Pouvoir déverser les larmes qu'il ne pensait même pas retenir, savoir qu'il n'était pas seul…Tout cela le rassurait et le réconfortait. Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir contre Severus, qui se chargea de le coucher plus confortablement. Venceslas était revenu…Quel soulagement…

AAAAAA

Il avait fallu un certain temps à Venceslas pour retrouver un semblant de vie normale, après son expérience malheureuse. Longtemps, ses nuits furent peuplées de cauchemars, lui rappelant ce qu'était, autrefois, son existence et il se retrouvait bien souvent à se réveiller dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Ses camarades étaient inquiets pour lui, mais le Poufsouffle ne disait rien à son sujet. Finalement, il obtint de Mme Pomfresh des potions de Sommeil sans rêve, après s'être effondré d'épuisement durant un contrôle, et ses nuits furent alors beaucoup plus tranquilles. De temps en temps, la voix de son père se manifestait à lui, mais, hormis durant les cours, Venceslas ne le voyait plus en personne et certainement pas en privé. De même, Rogue semblait avoir décidé de le laisser tranquille, pour une raison qu'il ignorait…Le Poufsouffle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au moins, pendant ses leçons, le Professeur était bien plus « sympathique » avec lui qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors et ses erreurs n'étaient pas punies par des retraits de points immédiats. Sa vie était devenue beaucoup plus simple…Tellement, tellement plus simple…  
Puis les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées. Alors que Drago retournait dans sa famille, lui-même avait décidé de rester. Son père profiterait sûrement du fait que le château était vide pour ses plans et le garçon devait rester, si Lord Voldemort venait à avoir besoin de lui…  
Venceslas ne voulait pas spécialement lui obéir, préférant la compagnie de ses amis à la souffrance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui faisait subir, mais…mais il restait son fils. Et il ne pouvait pas abandonner en un claquement de doigts tout ce qui constituait sa vie, sa destinée. Même si cela lui déplaisait, Venceslas restait le Prince des Ténèbres.  
Le jeune garçon eut cependant la déconvenue de voir ses camarades quitter un à un le château de Poudlard pour les vacances, demeurant l'un des rares Poufsouffles à séjourner à l'école de sorcellerie pour Noël. Lui qui s'était habitué à vivre entouré, à graviter au milieu de toutes ces personnes bruyantes et joyeuses…Il était seul. Incroyablement seul.  
Assis sur un canapé, enroulé dans sa couette, Venceslas fixait d'un regard distrait les flammes de la cheminée, tentant d'éloigner les sombres pensées qui commençaient à s'emparer de lui. Heureusement, Natschel était à ses côtés et comblait ce sentiment d'intense solitude qui l'envahissait. Venceslas parvenait à se détendre et même à rire un peu, grâce aux vantardises du serpent. Quand il se décida finalement à sortir de sa salle commune pour le repas, il se rendit alors compte que deux autres personnes de sa connaissance étaient restées à Poudlard…

« Ven ! Ca faisait longtemps, vieux ! Tu ne retournes pas chez les Malefoy pour Noël ? »

Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter…C'était le premier qui s'était exprimé de cette manière, là où le deuxième s'était manifesté plus discrètement, lui faisant un signe de la main. Venceslas les rejoignit pour manger, un sourire maladroit aux lèvres. Natschel était niché sous ses vêtements, conformément à la promesse que le petit serpent avait faite au jeune garçon, et s'efforçait de rester silencieux, craignant que Potter ne vienne à le comprendre.

« Je voulais rester à Poudlard. C'est mieux, ici, et les Malefoy me préfèrent ailleurs que chez eux, de toute façon. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai…Ils auraient sans doute été ravis d'offrir un repas de la haute gastronomie et un cadeau somptueux au Prince des ténèbres, afin de se faire bien voir. Mais Venceslas en avait décidé autrement et ils n'avaient aucune prise sur ses choix.

« C'est sûr ! Tout plutôt qu'un Noël en compagnie de ces coincés prétentieux ! Drago n'arrêtait pas de se pavaner à l'idée de pouvoir passer les fêtes avec sa famille…Sombre abruti…

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Poufsouffles qui sont restés, on dirait. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dans notre salle commune, pour les vacances ? proposa Harry avec un sourire. »

Venceslas réfléchit à son offre, tout en écrasant de sa fourchette les petits pois qui se trouvaient dans son assiette, formant une bouillie très peu appétissante. Ca ne semblait pas une mauvaise idée...Cela l'éloignerait de ses mauvaises pensées et, qui plus est, cela lui permettrait d'espionner un peu Harry Potter pour le compte de son père. Après un silence qui avait quelque chose de pesant, il hocha la tête, à la plus grande joie de ses camarades.

« Parfait ! s'écria Ron. Hermione est partie chez ses parents, on va pouvoir se retrouver un peu entre mecs !

-Nain serait un terme plus approprié…

-…pour parler de « mecs », il faudrait un peu de…virilité. »

Ronald fusilla du regard ses deux frères, les jumeaux Weasley. Ceux-ci, tout en s'asseyant à table, scrutèrent avec curiosité Venceslas, leur regard rendant mal à l'aise le jeune garçon. Alors que, pour dissimuler sa gêne, le Poufsouffle avait commencé à engager une bataille épique entre ses petits pois, concentré sur sa tâche, les jumeaux se présentèrent à lui :

« Eh bien, eh bien, le Malefoy qui ne ressemble pas à un Malefoy…

-…Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi. M'man a suggéré qu'on t'invite pour les vacances d'été, histoire de te sortir de ta délicieuse famille.

-Moi, c'est Fred…

-…et moi, c'est Georges. Enchanté ! »

Tous deux prirent les mains de Venceslas et les secouèrent avec force, prenant le jeune garçon par surprise.

« V…Venceslas ! Euh…enchanté…

-N'accepte aucun cadeau de leur part. l'avertit Ron. Surtout pas de trucs qui se mangent, sinon, il va t'arriver de drôles de choses. »

Fred et Georges ricanèrent et répliquèrent à celui-ci :

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas apprécié ce jour où Maman a pu te faire des couettes et t'appeler « Ronnette » ? »

Ron devint rouge comme une pivoine, alors qu'Harry retenait avec difficulté le rire qui menaçait d'éclater. Venceslas, lui, imita l'hilarité de ses camarades, s'arrêtant net lorsque le cadet des Weasley lui adressa un regard noir. Il toussota, un peu perdu sur l'attitude à adopter, avant de replonger dans son assiette pour retourner à sa bataille de petits pois.  
Il jeta un bref regard à la table des professeurs avant de les baisser, le corps parcouru de frissons. Il ne voulait pas voir Quirrell…Là, il commençait tout juste à se sentir bien…Il ne voulait pas le voir…

« Alors, Ven ? T'en dis quoi ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Poufsouffle n'avait pas vraiment suivi la conversation. Il chercha une réponse intelligente à donner, mais ses cordes vocales agirent plus rapidement que sa cervelle et il ne put lâcher qu'un « Hein ? » ahuri et légèrement aigu, tirant un rire à ses camarades. Patiemment, Harry lui réexpliqua le sujet de la discussion :

« Tu sais, venir chez les Weasley pour l'été.

-M'man serait ravie de t'accueillir au Terrier, ajouta Fred. Elle adore que la maison soit remplie d'enfants…

-Je… »

Venceslas se frotta la nuque, un peu embarrassé. A ce moment-là, pas de doute, Lord Voldemort serait revenu. Il se serait emparé de la pierre philosophale, artefact dont il lui avait expliqué les propriétés lors d'une de leurs conversations mentales, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait alors retrouvé toute sa puissance. Et lui…lui serait à ses côtés, pour le servir et devenir celui qu'il désirait qu'il soit. Venceslas sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et il manqua pleurer, ses émotions ayant tendance à se manifester de manière extrême, ces derniers temps. Mais Natschel veillait sur lui et il se chargea de le rassurer par de bas sifflements. Venceslas toussota pour les dissimuler quand Harry commença à le regarder d'un air méfiant, avant de trouver une réponse à leur question.

« Je ne sais pas encore…C'est loin, les vacances d'été. Peut-être que le calmar m'aura mangé d'ici-là… »

Comme d'habitude, sa réponse fut à côté de la plaque et, comme d'habitude, ses camarades en choisirent de rire et de se moquer gentiment de lui.

« T'es pas assez gras pour lui ! Rétorqua Georges avec un sourire malicieux. Regarde, t'es tout petit et tout maigre ! Ils ne te donnent pas à manger, les Malefoy ?

-Euh…si…bien sûr… »

Venceslas se sentait un peu mal à l'aise avec ce sujet. Percevant son embarras, Harry se hâta de changer de sujet et le reste du repas se déroula dans la convivialité la plus joyeuse.

AAAAAA

Ce fut avec l'estomac plein et les yeux papillonnants de fatigue que Venceslas quitta le banquet qui avait eu lieu pour Noël. Il ramenait avec lui quelques souris blanches, apparues par magie, qu'il avait réussi à attraper et qu'il comptait donner à Natschel en guise de cadeau de Noël. Il regagna le dortoir de Gryffondor en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron. Il avait passé les plus belles vacances de son existence…Aucun adulte ne venait empoisonner sa vie, il pouvait profiter des fauteuils de la salle de commune, manger des sucreries toute la journée et s'amuser de choses idiotes, comme les stratagèmes de ses camarades pour que Malefoy ou Rogue soient renvoyés. Il apprit qu'il était d'une nullité affligeante aux échecs et laissa Ron savourer ses nombreuses victoires, Harry n'étant pas meilleur que lui. Bref, Venceslas avait pu être autre chose que le pion de Lord Voldemort, pendant quelques jours. Il avait même pu être…un enfant. Un enfant comme tous les autres…  
Venceslas n'avait jamais pensé, en rejoignant ses camarades dans la salle commune, que des cadeaux autres que les présents intéressés des Malefoy puissent l'attendre. Et pourtant…  
Pourtant, il y avait un certain nombre de petits paquets, portant son prénom sur une étiquette, n'attendant que lui pour les ouvrir. Venceslas resta figé devant cette vue, comme abasourdi. Des cadeaux…Il avait des cadeaux…  
Alors que Ron et Harry déballaient leurs propres présents, Venceslas en fit de même, d'une main tremblante et peu assurée.  
Le premier, qui venait de Susan, était un Rappeltout. _Pour que tu n'oublies jamais que nous sommes tes amis…_Avait-elle écrit dans la lettre qui accompagnait le cadeau. Venceslas saisit l'objet d'un geste maladroit et empli d'émotions, le serrant contre son cœur.  
Le deuxième présent était celui de Justin. C'était une espèce de ballon ovale de couleur brune, d'une sorte que Venceslas n'avait jamais vu. Un ballon de rugby, disait la lettre de Justin. D'après le né-moldu, ce sport-là était encore mieux que le Quidditch et il avait bien l'intention de l'apprendre à son camarade. Venceslas eut un sourire face à l'attention.  
Il grimaça, en revanche, devant le troisième cadeau, celui de Hannah. Un livre de Gilderoy Lockhart…Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui offre un livre de Gilderoy Lockhart ?  
Venceslas reçut une tape réconfortante de la part de Ron et des quolibets de Fred et Georges lorsqu'ils virent ce cadeau précis, mais il n'y prêta guère attention, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir éviter l'interrogatoire en règle de sa camarade à propos de son sorcier favori. Il poussa un soupir et se décida à ouvrir les autres présents.  
Celui d'Ernie, heureusement, lui remonta un peu le moral et lui tira un sourire. Le sorcier maniéré lui avait offert une magnifique plume de paon, ensorcelée pour éviter les taches d'encre, une maladresse que Venceslas ne commettait que trop souvent.  
Il reçut également un pull de la part de Mrs Weasley, tricoté à la main. De la couleur des Poufsouffles, il seyait parfaitement au petit garçon, qui s'amusait du grand V que la mère attentionnée avait cousu à son attention. C'était tellement gentil de sa part…  
Le dernier cadeau qu'il ouvrit était celui de Jeremiah. Venceslas, qui avait retenu ses larmes jusqu'ici, ne put qu'éclater en sanglots devant le présent. C'était un album massif, remplis de photos moldues et sorcières que son aîné avait dû prendre pendant l'année. Des photos de Poufsouffle, de tous les amis de Venceslas et même de quelques professeurs dans des situations pour le moins ridicules. Un rire échappa au jeune garçon en découvrant la photo volée de Severus Rogue, alors que ce dernier faisait face à un chaudron explosé, les cheveux hirsutes, couvert d'une potion visqueuse. La dernière photo fut celle qui l'émut le plus. Elle le représentait en train de dormir, dans les bras de Jeremiah, heureux et relaxé. Derrière la photographie, le né-moldu avait griffonné quelques mots :

_De la part de ton grand frère adoré._

Venceslas n'avait jamais reçu de cadeaux. Ou, tout du moins, de présents qui n'étaient pas destinés au Prince des Ténèbres…Lui, le petit Venceslas Malefoy, n'avait jamais été gâté pour lui-même. Et maintenant…Maintenant, c'était arrivé. Bien qu'il savait que cette réaction était stupide et ridicule, le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de sangloter, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, sous les yeux d'un Ron et d'un Harry médusés, qui ne savaient guère comment réagir face à pareille attitude.  
A force de blagues et de petites attentions, Venceslas retrouva le sourire et sécha peu à peu ses pleurs. Alors que les jumeaux s'éloignaient, profitant du calme de Venceslas pour ce faire, sans doute en vue de concocter une nouvelle blague, Harry ouvrit alors son dernier cadeau. Et la stupeur prit la place de toute autre émotion.

« Une cape d'invisibilité ! s'exclama Ron, abasourdi. »

Venceslas voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais une voix bien familière vint perturber le fil de ses pensées, alors qu'il observait son camarade en plein essai.

*Voilà qui est intéressant…Potter dispose d'une cape d'invisibilité. C'est sans doute le vieux fou qui lui a fait parvenir…*

Venceslas se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il comprit que son père allait se servir de cette information contre son camarade. Mal à l'aise, il demanda à aller se coucher, à la grande surprise de Ron et Harry. Il ne répondit pas à leurs interrogations ou protestations, se hâtant de rejoindre son lit et oublier la culpabilité qui commençait présentement à l'envahir. A l'aide des sifflements réconfortants de Natschel et de la potion de Sommeil sans rêves qu'il engloutit, Venceslas parvint à s'endormir et à oublier, pendant quelques temps, les dilemmes et affres de sa sombre existence.

AAAAAA

« Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! »

Brusquement, Venceslas se retrouva secoué dans son sommeil. Il entrouvrit des yeux marqués par la fatigue, peinant à émerger du repos profond dans lequel il était plongé. Harry Potter s'agitait à ses côtés et tentait de le réveiller, un Ron Weasley encore tout endormi à ses côtés.

« Il faut que tu viennes voir ma famille ! Réveille-toi ! »

Harry l'aida à se lever et Venceslas se retrouva sur pieds, les yeux papillonnants. Il fallut que ses camarades l'aident à enfiler son peignoir pour qu'il parvienne à les suivre dans une tenue correcte, avec une lenteur assez marquée. Le chemin qu'il empruntait lui semblait familier, mais Venceslas était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ce fait étrange. Il avait juste envie de retourner se coucher…la potion lui donnait follement envie de dormir.  
Harry planta Ron devant un objet que Venceslas peinait à distinguer en raison de l'épuisement. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin et commença à se replonger dans le sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le tire par le bras pour le lever.

« Ron ne les voit pas, mais je suis sûr que toi, tu pourras les voir ! Ils sont tous là ! »

Harry plaça Venceslas en face de l'objet. Le jeune garçon se frotta les yeux, sa vision devint plus claire et…l'horreur de la situation lui apparut alors.  
Le miroir était là…Le miroir qui avait attiré tous ses malheurs, le miroir qui l'avait fait espérer avec cruauté qu'une vie meilleure était possible, que ses parents pouvaient l'aimer…et cette vie idyllique s'afficha à nouveau devant lui. Une exclamation terrifiée lui échappa et Venceslas fila sans se retourner, ses jambes le portant dans une course effrénée et paniquée. Il ne savait pas où se rendre ou vers qui se tourner…A part Natschel, il n'avait personne à qui parler. Jeremiah n'était pas là pour le réconforter et…il était seul. Tout seul.  
Soudainement, Venceslas rencontra un obstacle et s'effondra au sol, le souffle court, les yeux pleins de larmes. Quand il les releva, il se rendit compte que ce qui avait arrêté sa course était humain. Et qu'il s'agissait du Professeur Chourave.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? Vous allez b… ? »

Pomona n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Déjà, Venceslas s'agrippait désespérément à elle. Il marmonna un « Miroir du Riséd » étouffé et la directrice des Poufsouffle comprit immédiatement la nature du désarroi du jeune homme.

« Suivez-moi, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous avez besoin d'un petit remontant. »

Venceslas suivit alors le Professeur Chourave, qui le conduisit dans ses appartements. Arrivée là-bas, elle le pria de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils qui s'y trouvaient, avant de lui servir un jus de cactus, directement tiré d'une plante de ses serres. Le goût piquant le surprit quelque peu, mais ce n'était pas mauvais. Pomona attendit qu'il se calme, avant de lui demander d'une voix douce :

« Qu'avez-vous vu dans le miroir, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Venceslas se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Tandis qu'il reprenait une gorgée de jus de cactus, le professeur Chourave ajouta :

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire tout de suite, si vous ne vous sentez pas prêt à cela. Vous…

-J'y vois mes parents et mes amis. Ma…Ma mère prend soin de moi et…et mon père est à mes côtés et…ils m'aiment. On forme une v…vraie famille…On… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un pleur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mais il ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position fœtale. Chourave semblait avoir décidé de lui témoigner plus d'affection que ce qu'un professeur devait normalement lui donner. La directrice des Poufsouffles le serrait contre lui, émue par la tristesse simple et cruelle du jeune garçon.

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous…Vous ne pourrez sans doute jamais former, avec vos parents, la famille dont vous rêvez… »

Même si elle ne savait pas que Lord Voldemort, le simple fait de savoir qu'il était né sous l'égide des Lestrange suffisait à garantir qu'il ne recevrait pas d'amour de leur part.

« Mais vous avez des amis. Beaucoup d'amis. J'ai vu comme vous vous amusiez avec Messieurs Weasley et Potter, la complicité que vous partagiez avec Messieurs Finch-Fletchey et Macmillian, ainsi que Miss Bones et Miss Abbott. Vous avez même réussi à attraper Monsieur Hampton dans vos filets et, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une mince affaire ! »

Chourave eut un petit rire, avant de reprendre, caressant les cheveux de Venceslas :

« Gardez confiance en l'avenir, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes une bonne personne, promise à un grand destin…Madame Bibine ne cesse de me parler de vous et me harcèle pour que vous puissiez suivre des cours particuliers. Votre talent concernant les balais magiques l'impressionne… »

Venceslas leva un regard surpris vers elle :

« V…Vraiment ?

-Pourquoi mentirais-je, Monsieur Malefoy ? J'attendais que vous retrouviez une meilleure forme pour vous annoncer la nouvelle, mais autant vous la dire tout de suite : Madame Bibine tient à développer le don que vous possédez. Elle pense que vous pourriez même être en mesure de créer vos propres balais, si vous affiniez ce talent… »

Venceslas resta silencieux, affichant une expression songeuse. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas…

« Ne laissez pas le passé vous enchaîner, Monsieur Malefoy. Devenez celui que vous souhaitez être et rappelez-vous que vous n'êtes pas seul. »

Venceslas hocha la tête, avant de se détacher de son professeur, les joues un peu rouges après cette étreinte qui n'avait rien de professionnel. Après s'être assurée que le garçon irait bien, elle le laissa partir afin qu'il retourne se coucher. Elle ne lui avait pas confié ses inquiétudes, mais Chourave se préoccupait vraiment de son élève. Ses réactions étranges, son rêve le plus profond, son désespoir…Il avait besoin d'aide. Et elle ne savait pas comment la lui offrir…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^. Place aux réponses aux reviews :

Nouvellefan : Merci à toi pour ton soutien ^^. Je l'aime bien, moi, Zachou, même si je pense qu'il serait tout à fait capable de faire un truc pareil :D. Et oui, Drago sert enfin à quelque chose XD. Pas trop tôt, hein ? J'essaie de mettre un peu en lumière les persos que j'ai "oublié", ces derniers temps...  
Jay est, à mon sens, le Poufsouffle typique et c'est un perso pour lequel j'ai beaucoup d'affection. Il a quelques petits trucs à cacher ^^... Quant à Rogue, il s'est rattrapé et, actuellement, il est un peu paumé XD. Mais il va finir par trouver son chemin...

Geasseur : Oooh, une nouvelle lectrice (ou un nouveau lecteur ?). Bienvenue ! Oui, je voulais faire original, habituellement, ce type de persos finit à Gryffondor ou Serpentard, très rarement à Serdaigle et jamais à Poufsouffle. J'ai donc réparé cette erreur :D. Je n'ai jamais vu Rain man, mais c'est vrai que Venceslas a un côté un peu Luna (d'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de pouvoir la faire intervenir ^^). Et oui, avec Voldemort et Bellatrix en parents, Venceslas avait très peu de chances d'avoir eu une enfance idyllique. Heureusement, notre cher Poufsouffle est bien entouré ^^. Si son esprit va tenir ? Eh bien...Rendez-vous pour la suite de l'histoire afin de le savoir.

Je ne pense pas que le prochain chapitre viendra aussi vite XD.

A très bientôt !

**P-S :** **Je repose ma question ^^ : Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait d'avoir en chapitre bonus, à la fin de la première année de Ven, une interview de l'auteur ou des personnages ? Ainsi, vous pourrez savoir toutes sortes de choses sur l'histoire ou la folle qui l'écrit :D. N'oubliez pas de répondre à cette question dans vos reviews !**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello !  
Me voici pour le douzième chapitre ! Mon mémoire avance bien, pas de problèmes, et j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, donc...Voilà x) !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les vacances s'étaient évanouies bien trop vite, fondant comme neige au soleil, et les cours avaient alors repris, la routine s'installant à nouveau. Pour Venceslas plus encore que tout autre, ce retour à la normale avait quelque chose de déchirant, même s'il lui permettait de revoir ses amis et toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait. Pendant ces vacances, il avait pu être un enfant, un simple enfant, sans se soucier de son statut de Prince des Ténèbres. Avec Harry et Ron, il avait ri, s'était amusé bêtement et avait profité de tous les plaisirs dont pouvaient jouir quotidiennement ses camarades. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. La rentrée était venue, son père lui avait signifié qu'il était temps pour lui de travailler sérieusement à son retour et les cours avaient repris. Fort heureusement, depuis l'intervention de Drago, Zacharias ne s'était plus manifesté et Venceslas n'avait plus eu à supporter de longues nuits d'insomnie pour terminer tous ses devoirs. Bien sûr, il avait passé quelques soirées auprès de son père et celles-ci s'étaient terminées dans la douleur, la peur et la tristesse, mais, au moins, il arrivait à maintenir l'illusion d'une bonne santé auprès des autres…C'était toujours ça de pris.  
Comme promis, Natschel ne le quittait plus d'une semelle. Le serpent était accroché à ses basques, se dissimulant sous ses vêtements pour l'accompagner durant la journée, et veillait sur lui pendant son sommeil, ne s'éloignant que lorsqu'il lui était nécessaire de trouver à manger. Venceslas n'aurait jamais pu être assez reconnaissant envers lui…En sa compagnie, le jeune garçon n'était jamais seul. Et cela lui faisait un bien fou…  
Aujourd'hui, son père avait décidé de le laisser en paix, pour une raison toute simple. En effet, le lendemain, un match de Quidditch allait avoir lieu, opposant les équipes de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Quirrell se devrait d'être sur place, mais lui pourrait très bien s'absenter…et tenter à nouveau sa chance auprès du chien à trois têtes. Un frisson violent secoua Venceslas à cette pensée et il se recroquevilla sous sa couette, pris d'une terreur soudaine. Il se força à rester calme, inspirant profondément, et éloigna aussitôt les mauvais souvenirs de son esprit, les reléguant derrière une couche protectrice, une barrière qu'il avait pris soin d'instaurer depuis bien longtemps pour conserver autant que possible sa santé mentale. Il glissa sa couette à ses lèvres pour la mordiller nerveusement, tentant d'évacuer toute la peur qui l'avait saisie à cette idée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils choisissent un chien comme gardien ? Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas pu ôter pour quelque chose de moins terrifiant ? Venceslas aurait tout donné pour pouvoir remplacer ce maudit toutou par une araignée géante, une vouivre ou même un détraqueur. Là, il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à s'y confronter ! Non pas qu'il ait déjà croisé toutes ces créatures, mais…un chien était un chien. Et Venceslas haïssait les canidés, dont la simple évocation du nom lui donnait la chair de poule. Impossible de se rappeler les origines de cette phobie incontrôlable…En y repensant, il lui semblait avoir toujours eu peur des chiens ou des loups. Brr…  
Pourtant, il lui faudrait bien passer. Venceslas avait promis à son père de ne plus le décevoir et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à une seconde chance. Lord Voldemort s'était déjà montré bien trop clément envers lui…Venceslas avait l'impression sourde et désagréable qu'un prochain échec le conduirait vers la mort…ou pire encore. Il enfouit à nouveau cette peur au fond de lui. Elle ne cessait pas de jaillir et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur l'essentiel, sur sa mission…Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser le perturber. Il devait parvenir à l'effacer…  
Un sifflement réconfortant se fit entendre. Natschel ne dormait pas et avait visiblement senti l'angoisse du jeune garçon, qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'apaiser. Le serpent était efficace et, bientôt, Venceslas sentit ses soucis s'envoler. Il prit alors son habituelle potion de sommeil sans rêves et engloutit son contenu. Il préférait le faire quand son cœur était apaisé. De cette manière, le réveil lui semblait moins difficile…Il eut à peine le temps de poser la fiole vide sur sa table de nuit que, déjà, il sombrait profondément dans les bras de Morphée, son pouce glissé entre ses lèvres. Trop profondément…Il n'eut pas conscience qu'on le soulevait du lit et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on le déplaçait…  
Son ravisseur avisa un placard, ouvrit la porte et le déposa à l'intérieur.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir tué ma famille, Malefoy…murmura-t-il, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. »

Puis il referma la porte à double-tour, laissant le jeune garçon dans les ténèbres et le froid.

AAAAAA

« Allez, debout, Ven ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Quidditch ! »

Justin était penché sur le lit de son camarade, attendant une réponse de sa part. Ce dernier s'était sans doute recroquevillé sous sa couette, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et ne semblait pas décidé à en sortir. Justin répéta ses propos un peu plus fort, décidé à convaincre Venceslas que le Quidditch pouvait être un très bon sport en lui montrant la future victoire écrasante des Poufsouffles. Un coup d'œil sur la table de nuit de son camarade lui indiqua que celui-ci avait pris une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour dormir. Justin n'aimait pas cela. Il rapprochait cela à des somnifères, que sa tante prenait lorsqu'elle avait été plongée dans une dépression suite à son divorce, et il détestait l'idée que Venceslas puisse être si malheureux qu'il se retrouve incapable de dormir sans ces…choses. Ce qu'il haïssait, surtout, c'était de se retrouver face à un véritable mur, incapable de le franchir et de comprendre ce qui pouvait causer autant de peine chez son ami. Chaque fois que lui ou les autres tentaient de l'interroger à ce sujet, Venceslas esquivait la conversation en changeant de discussion ou en sautant du coq à l'âne. Justin savait que son ami n'était pas tout à fait normal, mais il était sûr que certaines de ses digressions étaient tout à fait volontaires. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment y faire grand-chose…Venceslas était doué pour garder des secrets et aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à les percer. Peut-être qu'en discutant de cela avec Jeremiah, les choses s'arrangeraient…Leur aîné semblait doué pour le mettre en confiance.  
Il souleva la couverture, s'attendant à le voir recroquevillé dessous, en plein roupillon. Mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, Justin aurait juré voir une forme bouger sous la couette…Il avait dû se tromper. Il héla ses camarades de dortoir pour savoir s'ils avaient aperçu Venceslas. Ernie secoua la tête, un autre eut un geste de dénégation, le troisième supposa qu'il était déjà descendu pour déjeuner, tandis que Zacharias haussait les épaules avec un sourire suffisant. Justin n'était pas très à l'aise avec Smith, mais il s'efforçait de lui laisser une seconde chance malgré tout. Il n'était pas Poufsouffle pour rien…Peut-être que Zacharias avait simplement des difficultés à s'adapter à Poudlard ? Comme Ven…  
Justin chassa le sentiment d'inquiétude qui l'avait pris, songeant, avec un sourire, que son camarade devait être à table, en train de converser avec Jeremiah, tout heureux qu'il était de l'avoir retrouvé après ses vacances, ou subissant le questionnaire inlassable d'Hannah à propos du livre de Gilderoy Lockhart qu'elle lui avait offert. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et partagea ses pensées avec Ernie, qui ricana à son tour. Leur amie avait vraiment offert un cadeau empoisonné au pauvre Ven ! Eux deux étaient bien contents d'avoir été épargnés et de ne pas avoir trouvé d'ouvrage de Lockhart sous leur sapin…Brr, quelle horreur…  
Les deux amis rejoignaient la Grande salle d'un pas tranquille, sans se douter que leur camarade était loin, bien loin de se trouver dans la situation qu'ils imaginaient…

AAAAAA

Quand Venceslas se tira du sommeil, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même si ses yeux étaient ouverts, les ténèbres continuaient à le submerger et il ne sentait plus la douceur de la couverture sur sa peau. Dans un premier temps, il resta immobile, craignant qu'un geste déplacé ne lui soit fatal, et il se força à garder son calme, analysant la situation aussi froidement que possible. Il faisait noir, sa tête lui faisait mal, son corps tremblait de froid et il était en pyjama, loin de son lit. Il siffla, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, ce qui le poussa à croire que Natschel n'était pas dans les parages. Lentement, il déplia l'un de ses bras et heurta très vite une surface solide, très proche de lui, bien trop proche…Il fit de même avec son autre bras et constata qu'il était confiné dans un petit espace, sans sa baguette magique, et qu'il ignorait tout de sa localisation. Le jeune garçon sentit la panique l'envahir et il dut planter ses dents dans son poing pour ne pas hurler. Si on l'entendait, il aurait des problèmes…On ne l'avait pas enfermé ici pour qu'il se repose tranquillement. Peut-être était-ce son père ? Il ne s'était pas montré assez zélé, c'était normal qu'il soit puni…Mais peut-être que…peut-être qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre…On aurait pu l'enlever. Après tout, il était le fils Lestrange et il était certain que son nom suscitait le dégoût chez bien des personnes. S'il faisait entendre sa voix, son répit serait de courte durée et là, la torture risquerait de venir…Venceslas ne voulait pas souffrir. Il avait déjà eu assez mal comme ça, ces derniers temps, qu'il s'agisse de douleur physique ou mental, et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir en supporter plus. Le souffle court, le corps trempé de sueur en raison de la fièvre qui l'assaillait, Venceslas faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas craquer et hurler la peur qui l'habitait présentement. Il étouffait, au sein de cet endroit…Il avait chaud, il avait froid, il était terrifié et, en même temps, il craignait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de pire encore s'il se faisait entendre et qu'on le sortait de là. Venceslas avait bien appris une chose, au cours de son enfance, c'était que le pire pouvait surgir à tout instant et qu'il fallait s'accommoder silencieusement de toute situation, sous peine de l'aggraver. Sa mère avait soigneusement ce précepte dans son esprit, à l'aide de ses traitements douteux, et le jeune garçon s'était montré zélé à l'assimiler. Se taire…Ne pas se faire remarquer…Cela finirait par passer et tout s'arrangerait…Pourtant, les choses lui semblaient empirer au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. Des minutes…mais peut-être étaient-ce des heures ? Des secondes ? Venceslas n'avait pas de montre pour l'informer de l'avancée du temps et le garçon perdait progressivement tous ses repères, alors que la fièvre augmentait lentement. Entendant des pas se rapprocher, il accentua la morsure qu'il faisait subir à son pauvre poing afin de se taire. On ne lui ferait pas de mal…S'il était silencieux, on ne le blesserait pas…Venceslas serait sage, sage comme une image…Personne n'aurait de raison pour le faire souffrir, alors.

*Chut…* se murmura-t-il en pensée, tentant désespérément de retenir les gémissements et les pleurs qui voulaient s'extirper de sa gorge. *Chuut…Personne ne doit t'entendre…Comme avant…*

Comme avant…Venceslas n'aimait pas ces mots. Ces mots qui le ramenaient à une époque qu'il avait désespérément tenté d'oublier et que les derniers événements l'avaient obligé à revisiter…Il cessa de mordre son poing et prit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de toutes ses forces de tenir à l'écart les images qui commençaient à l'assaillir. Mais il était trop tard…la fièvre avait gagné en force, les ténèbres avaient effacé tout sentiment de sécurité en lui et la solitude présente ne lui avait pas permis de conserver le peu de calme qu'il avait réussi à réunir…Alors, malgré lui, Venceslas replongea dans son enfance…

AAAAAA

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts sur les ténèbres, mais ce n'était pas là le contenu de sa vision. Venceslas était plongé dans sa mémoire, loin, très loin, et venait de déterrer un souvenir qu'il ne pensait même pas posséder. Quel âge avait-il à cette époque ? Trois ans, quatre ans ? Il ne savait pas…mais il était si petit, bien plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà actuellement…Le monde lui semblait gigantesque et terrifiant…  
Un rire se fit entendre, un rire qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme étant celui de sa mère et qui le paralysa. Venceslas aurait voulu s'enfuir, s'éloigner de ce souvenir qui s'était emparé de lui, mais il n'en trouvait pas la force. Piégé dans son corps enfantin, recroquevillé dans un coin sombre, le garçon ne pouvait que subir ce qu'il avait déjà dû endurer autrefois. Il tenta d'analyser la situation et de prendre du recul, en vain. Il avait froid, il avait faim et il avait peur…Sa mère n'avait pas dû lui donner à manger depuis bien longtemps et, au vu des contusions qui parcouraient son corps, il était certain qu'elle s'était défoulée sur lui autant qu'elle l'avait pu. Son pouce était serré entre ses lèvres et Venceslas se rappela alors qu'à cette époque, il ne prononçait pas une parole et n'osait même plus ouvrir la bouche, de peur de susciter une réaction pleine de colère et de violence chez sa mère. Il songea que cet état de fait devait probablement ennuyer Bellatrix, qui aimait plus que tout voir la peur et entendre les cris de souffrance de ses victimes, sonorité qui exacerbait sa sauvagerie et la poussait à détruire en profondeur sa proie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de cette dernière. Même tout petit, Venceslas avait pris conscience de cela et s'était vite efforcé de se taire et de subir en silence, pour calmer les pulsions sadiques d'une mère sans amour ou affection. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas songé que ce parti pris pousserait Bellatrix à en venir à des extrémités qu'il avait été incapable d'envisager…Aujourd'hui, à présent, il se rappelait. Ce souvenir s'était manifesté à lui, l'avait englobé avec une force incroyable et irrépressible et, actuellement, il revivait ce qu'il avait tenté de soustraire à sa mémoire, comme une punition, une sanction pour sa faiblesse et sa fragilité.  
Bellatrix était entrée dans le cachot qui lui servait de chambre et de « refuge », traversant la pièce d'un pas conquérant. D'un geste empli de mépris, elle avait jeté une écuelle à terre, remplie d'aliments que Venceslas était incapable d'identifier, et lui s'était précipité dessus pour dévorer son contenu, assailli par une faim si douloureuse qu'elle en était devenue insupportable. Il sentit une chose le retenir, bien qu'il fût incapable de dire quoi, et dut s'arrêter à quelques pas de l'écuelle. Il tendit le bras pour l'atteindre, mais la nourriture était trop loin et il n'arrivait pas à avancer plus, comme si on le tirait vers l'arrière. Bellatrix éclata de rire :

« Eh bien quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à l'attirer par magie ! Le sang de Lord Voldemort coule dans tes veines, tu es son héritier, fais-le ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui et le tira par les cheveux, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Aucun gémissement ne s'extirpa de ses lèvres, comme si ses cordes vocales avaient été scellées inexplicablement, et l'expression de son visage demeura inchangée, d'une neutralité morbide. Agacée, Bellatrix accentua la pression et murmura à l'oreille du petit garçon :

« Fais-le…ou laisse la place au maître. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un morveux inutile…Rends-moi le maître ! Rends-le-moi ! »

Criant sa dernière phrase, elle plaqua la tête de son enfant contre le sol avec une force emplie de rage et de haine. Venceslas sentit un liquide chaud couler sur la pierre froide, mais il ne pipa mot, se contentant de plonger à nouveau son pouce entre ses lèvres, le choc l'ayant retiré. Bellatrix se releva et le repoussa d'un coup de pied, avant de s'éloigner de lui, prenant la direction de la sortie :

« Très bien. Tu ne sembles pas décidé à m'obéir…J'avais prévu que tu te montrerais…indiscipliné. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais t'introduire auprès d'un nouvel ami… »

Venceslas ne comprit pas l'entièreté des propos de sa mère, mais il sut tout de suite qu'il ferait mieux de se redresser et de quitter cette position, sous peine de recevoir une autre « attention » de la part de Bellatrix. Difficilement, il parvint à s'asseoir sur ses fesses et se recroquevilla afin de prendre le moins de place possible. Naïvement, il pensait que se faire plus petit encore lui permettrait de disparaître…Comme ça, on ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal…Comme ça, il pourrait peut-être laisser la place à son papa, ce que sa maman désirait plus que tout au monde…  
Il avait mal à la tête, mais il chercha à ne pas le montrer. S'il le faisait, sa mère s'acharnerait sur la source de sa douleur et tout empirerait.

« Parfait. Notre ami va donc pouvoir entrer…Fenrir ? »

Un pas lourd se fit entendre. Venceslas ne broncha pas jusqu'à ce que l'origine de ce bruit ne fasse finalement son apparition. Le petit garçon perdit alors son expression neutre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Il chercha à s'enfuir, instinctivement, mais, une nouvelle fois, il se retrouva mystérieusement retenu. Alors, Ven se souvint. Il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il avait si peur des chiens, pour laquelle il ne trouvait pas la force d'affronter le gardien du couloir interdit…C'était lui. C'était de sa faute. Le loup-garou…

« Comme tu le vois, morveux, notre ami est un peu…sauvage…J'espère que tu ne lui tiendras pas rigueur de quelques malheureux coups de dents… »

Il secoua vivement la tête, autant pour répondre aux propos de sa mère que pour la supplier silencieusement de ne pas l'obliger à subir ça. Il aurait voulu, à ce moment, avoir les mots nécessaires pour la convaincre, mais il était si petit…et sa gorge ne voulait pas se desserrer…  
Comprenant que la situation ne ferait que s'aggraver s'il continuait à s'agiter de la sorte, le petit garçon se força à s'immobiliser et baissa le regard, attendant que la douleur survienne. Et elle arriva…très vite…  
Le loup-garou, qui, à cette époque, était sous forme « humaine », se jeta sur lui, dévoilant une rangée de crocs acérés. Un cri silencieux ouvrit ses lèvres quand Fenrir se décida à le mordre et fit de lui son jouet, le plongeant dans une peur plus profonde encore que toutes les angoisses qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'alors…  
Puis le souvenir s'estompa et Venceslas retourna à ses ténèbres. Il était incapable de dire si le moindre son s'était échappé de sa gorge, ce pourquoi il décida de ne pas prendre de risques et planta à nouveau ses dents dans la paume de sa main. L'idée que Fenrir Greyback ait pu venir à Poudlard pour se servir à nouveau de lui comme un jouet lui traversa l'esprit et il ne parvint pas à s'en défaire…C'était complètement absurde, mais, dans l'état actuel des choses, Venceslas était incapable de se rendre compte de l'absence de logique des pensées qui l'assaillaient. Sa fièvre s'était faite insupportable et Venceslas devait réunir toutes ses forces et l'entièreté de sa volonté pour ne pas perdre connaissance sous la souffrance.  
Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Pourquoi personne n'était-il venu le chercher pour la punition qu'il allait certainement recevoir ? Et Greyback, où était-il ? Attendait-il la pleine lune pour s'amuser de nouveau avec lui ?

*Chuuuut…*

Cette pensée s'imposa à lui et le faible gémissement qui lui avait échappé s'estompa aussitôt. Ne pas parler…ne pas se faire entendre…ne pas exister…C'était aussi simple que ça…Ne pas laisser croire aux autres qu'il avait de l'importance. Il n'en avait pas. Il devait rester à sa place, se taire et subir. Venceslas sentit une étrange douleur dans sa gorge. Il plaqua sa main libre dessus et se recroquevilla plus encore, tentant de prendre le moins de place possible dans cette petite prison qui était la sienne. Un autre souvenir s'imposa alors à lui et il n'entendit pas le « Alohomora ! » qui venait d'être entonné derrière la porte.

AAAAAA

Quand Severus avait vu débouler Jeremiah Hampton dans son bureau, en cette matinée qui précédait l'après-midi de Quidditch, durant laquelle il arbitrait le match pour protéger cet idiot de Potter, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune homme était en sueur, une expression inquiète gravée sur son visage habituellement jovial et il semblait sortir d'une course à perdre haleine. Il eut, par ailleurs, toutes les peines à reprendre son souffle et à s'exprimer correctement :

« P…Professeur…Ven…Vous… »

Severus craint de comprendre ce que le jeune homme cherchait à lui dire. Rapidement, il chercha une potion destinée à revigorer son interlocuteur et celui-ci put alors s'exprimer plus librement, confirmant les inquiétudes du directeur des Serpentards.

« Avez-vous vu Venceslas, Monsieur ? On…On le cherche partout depuis deux heures ! Madame Bibine est en train de scruter le ciel et nous sommes en train de parcourir tout le château. Il…Il n'est pas avec vous ? »

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il fit signe à Jeremiah de partir afin de poursuivre ses recherches, tandis qu'il s'élançait hors de sa salle de cours, interrogeant tour à tour les tableaux pour connaître la localisation du petit garçon. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait…  
Une pensée lui vint alors, une pensée plus que déplaisante : Quirrell…Il était sans doute avec Quirrell…Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal suscitait chez lui un intense sentiment de suspicion, contre lequel le Maître des Potions n'arrivait à opposer aucun argument en sa faveur. Il était certain qu'il avait tenté de tuer l'arrogant fils de James Potter lors de son premier match de Quidditch, ce pourquoi il avait décidé d'arbitrer celui-ci, malgré le déplaisir certain qu'il éprouvait à cette idée, et, plus encore, il se méfiait de ses excursions au sein du couloir interdit. Une curiosité scientifique, avait-il invoqué en faisant part de sa fascination pour les créatures rares et dangereuses. Bien évidemment, Severus n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Le prenait-il pour un idiot ? Il n'était pas aussi confiant envers les gens que Dumbledore, qui ne voulait même pas écouter le moindre de ses soupçons envers Quirinus Quirrell. Le souvenir de sa dernière discussion à ce sujet avec le directeur de Poudlard le plongea dans une colère noire, dont il eut toutes les peines à s'extirper. Il ne devait pas penser à cela…Sa priorité, pour l'instant, était de retrouver Venceslas Malefoy. Merlin seul savait exactement où ce gamin avait pu se fourrer…Il l'avait prévenu au sujet de Quirrell, mais il n'avait pas dû l'écouter. Il ne prêtait jamais attention aux propos de qui que ce soit, de toute manière…Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant…  
Arrivé devant la porte de Quirrell, Severus ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et rentra, demandant d'une voix ombrageuse :

« Où se trouve Venceslas Malefoy ? »

Assis à son bureau, son visage au creux de ses mains, Quirrell ne se retourna même pas vers lui. Des murmures dont il ne comprenait pas le sens s'extirpaient de ses lèvres dissimulées, teintés d'une rage qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre chez le bégayant professeur. Agacé par son comportement, le Maître des Potions se précipita vers son collègue et le secoua violemment. Quirrell leva alors les yeux vers lui, un regard qui, durant un bref instant, resta hagard avant de retrouver toute la crainte qu'on pouvait s'attendre à voir chez le timide professeur.

« Je répète ma question : Où se trouve Venceslas Malefoy ?

-M-Monsieur M-Malefoy a d-disparu ? J-Je…J-Je ne s-savais pas… »

Perdant son sang-froid, chose qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement, Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son collègue, qui déglutit devant la menace.

« Ne me mentez pas ! Où est-il ? »

Alors que Severus trouvait de moins en moins de raisons de résister à la tentation de lui lancer un sort de son cru, une petite voix s'éleva :

« P…Professeur Rogue…On l'a trouvé…On a besoin de votre aide… »

Aussitôt, il détourna son attention de sa proie et la concentra sur la détentrice de cette voix, Miss Hannah Abbott, une amie de Venceslas, lui semblait-il. Sans se faire prier, il la suivit alors que celle-ci la conduisait jusqu'à destination. Dans son inquiétude, il ne capta pas le sombre regard que Quirrell posait sur lui, alors qu'il s'éloignait prestement pour rejoindre son élève, source d'une multitude d'inquiétudes.

Quand ils arrivèrent là où Venceslas se trouvait, Severus ne put que constater que la situation était bien pire que ce qu'il pensait. Entouré d'une aura noire d'encre, le jeune garçon gisait dans un placard minuscule, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux fermés. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, mordant violemment son poing, probablement pour ne pas crier.  
Venceslas était entouré de ses camarades qui, désemparés, le fixaient d'un regard profondément attristé.

« On a essayé de l'atteindre, mais…mais ce truc a brûlé la main de Susan quand… »

Le reste de la phrase d'Hannah se perdit dans un sanglot, alors qu'elle montrait à son professeur les dégâts. Severus n'en revenait pas. La peau de la fillette avait été brûlée au deuxième degré et celle-ci devait probablement souffrir le martyr. Pourtant, elle restait ici, aux côtés de son ami, cherchant désespérément un moyen de le sortir de la détresse dans laquelle il était plongé.  
Pas de doute pour le professeur de Potions, c'était une magie bien sombre que Venceslas manifestait actuellement. Il se tourna vers les Poufsouffles, fixa Jeremiah en haussant un sourcil, alors que celui-ci menaçait d'étriper un de ses camarades, un élève de première année nommé Zacharias Smith, qui semblait très soulagé de voir son aîné retenu par la poigne ferme de Cedric Diggory.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Personne ne semblait en mesure de répondre. Zacharias n'osait pas croiser le regard de son professeur et les autres étaient trop choqués ou bouleversés par la situation pour trouver les mots :

« S…Smith a enfermé M…Malefoy ici…M'sieur… »

Severus se tourna instantanément vers celui qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Neville Londubat…Jusqu'ici, il s'était fait très discret, mais, en dépit de sa crainte, il avait décidé de confier ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Continuez, Mr Londubat. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous punir ou de vous piéger d'une quelconque façon, je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Neville prit une profonde inspiration, tremblant légèrement, avant de raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, ne s'étant pas lancé immédiatement à la recherche de Venceslas, étant donné le lourd passif qu'ils partageaient tous deux, mais il savait une chose : Smith l'avait enfermé ici et il s'en était vanté auprès de quelques camarades triés sur le volet.

« Je…Je l'ai entendu, M'sieur…Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je…j'ai hésité et puis…je…j'ai cherché et je…je l'ai trouvé…dans cet état. »

Severus hocha la tête et frotta machinalement son avant-bras gauche, avant de réaliser la portée de son geste. Sa marque le faisait souffrir…Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé en présence de Venceslas, en ce jourd'hui, sa marque l'avait fait souffrir ! Pris d'un doute, il tendit son bras gauche vers le jeune garçon. L'aura noire se dissipa alors et il put le saisir, le serrant contre lui d'un geste maladroit. Bouche bée, les élèves le fixaient, n'en revenant pas de la facilité qu'il avait eu à défaire cette magie inconnue. Lui, de son côté, n'était pas très rassuré par ce que cela impliquait…

« J'emmène Mr Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Je vous demanderais d'avoir l'obligeance de ne pas me suivre, notre infirmière est tout à apte à s'occuper de lui sans votre présence continuelle et nuisible. »

Les Poufsouffles n'osèrent piper mot, craignant probablement que la situation de leur camarade ne s'aggrave s'ils venaient à retarder leur professeur par des protestations.

« Prévenez la directrice de votre maison que votre camarade a été retrouvé et dites-lui de me retrouver à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous, Mr Smith… »

Celui-ci, qui essayait de s'enfuir discrètement, s'arrêta net et se tourna lentement vers le Professeur Rogue, blanc comme un linge.

« Suivez-moi. »

Severus cala Venceslas contre lui, inquiet par la chaleur qui se dégageait de son front et la force des tremblements qui le secouaient. Il souffla quelques paroles encourageantes à son oreille, ignorant les airs surpris des autres élèves, et lâcha en quittant les lieux :

« J'accorde 10 points à Gryffondor pour le courage et la maturité dont Mr Londubat a fait preuve. »

Puis, se résignant à l'idée qu'il venait de briser sa réputation et ses principes par ce geste, il fila en direction de l'infirmerie.

AAAAAA

Quand Venceslas s'éveilla, il sentit une douleur cuisante s'étendre au niveau de son poing. Il grimaça et se redressa lentement. L'idée de se lever lui vint à l'esprit, mais un vertige le força à rester allongé. Il était si faible…  
Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Juste…que des souvenirs très désagréables s'étaient manifestés…De ces derniers, il ne gardait qu'une image en tête : Fenrir Greyback.  
Un violent tremblement le secoua et, persuadé que le loup-garou allait à présent s'occuper de lui, il tenta à nouveau de se mettre sur ses pieds pour s'enfuir. Fort heureusement, le Professeur Rogue était là pour le rattraper, alors que ses jambes le trahissaient.

« Restez dans votre lit, Mr Malefoy. »

Venceslas ne protesta pas, alors que Rogue se chargeait de le coucher à nouveau. Tandis qu'il le bordait avec minutie, le jeune garçon sentit une chaleur peu familière, assez agréable, parcourir son corps. Un soupir d'aise se tira de ses lèvres, auquel le professeur répondit par un haussement de sourcils déconcerté. Quand sa tâche fut terminée, le Maître des Potions reprit d'une voix dans laquelle l'inquiétude et une once de reproche perçaient :

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé pour que l'on vous aide, Mr Malefoy ? Si vous l'aviez fait, quelqu'un vous aurait entendu et vous seriez sorti de ce placard bien plus tôt. »

Venceslas haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était fait prudent car il craignait qu'une sanction pire encore ne vienne le cueillir. Un tel aveu n'amènerait que problèmes et interrogations…  
Apparemment frustré par le mutisme du garçon, Rogue reprit :

« Vous serez ravi d'apprendre que vos camarades ont connu une défaite éclatante au Quidditch. Un match de cinq minutes, la pire humiliation qu'une équipe ait pu subir à Poudlard…Ils étaient sans doute trop occupés à s'inquiéter pour vous, qui n'avez même pas la décence de répondre à leur sollicitude… »

Venceslas serra les poings et une grimace douloureuse s'étira sur son visage. Quelle importance, hein ? Quelle importance avait-il, ce fichu match ? Au moins, il n'avait pas souffert plus que nécessaire grâce à son silence ! On aurait pu lui faire bien plus de mal que ça s'il avait demandé de l'aide…Personne ne serait venu…Personne…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir crié ? Dites quelque chose ! »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre ! Il ne pouvait pas !

« Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, Monsieur Malefoy. 10 points en moins pour Poufsouffle. »

Intrigué, il leva les yeux vers lui, alors que Rogue entamait un sinistre décompte :

« 20 points en moins pour Poufsouffle. 30 points en moins pour Poufsouffle. 40 p… »

A cet instant précis, Venceslas ouvrit la bouche et voulut lui crier d'arrêter. Mais pas un son ne franchit le seuil de sa gorge. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il demeura immobile, figé par la surprise. Il porta une main tremblante à son cou, n'osant croire ce que son esprit avait tant de mal à réaliser.  
Rogue exprima finalement l'objet de ses craintes :

« Vous ne pouvez plus parler, Mr Malefoy ? »

Il ne chercha même pas à répondre, d'une quelconque façon. Abasourdi par la situation, Venceslas s'était retranché derrière ses défenses. Son expression s'était faite distraite et son attention s'était focalisée sur un papillon, qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie par la fenêtre. Qu'il était beau…Le jeune garçon commença alors à se poser mentalement toutes sortes de questions à ce sujet et Severus sut qu'il n'arriverait plus à communiquer avec lui.

AAAAAA

Quelques jours venaient de s'écouler depuis cet événement. Venceslas n'avait pas émis le moindre son et il avait peiné à écouter ses camarades ou l'infirmière, enfermé dans son propre monde, peuplé de curiosités diverses et de questions incessantes sur les choses qui l'entouraient. Seul Natschel parvenait quelque peu à le retenir sur Terre, mais le serpent ne pouvait pas rester longtemps, sauf en la seule présence du Professeur Rogue.  
Parfois, le Prince des Ténèbres se montrait incapable d'autonomie et Mme Pomfresh devait alors prendre soin de lui, l'aidant à manger ou tentant d'attirer son attention de différentes manières, sans succès durable.  
Les directeurs de Poudlard, Poufsouffle et Serpentard avaient pris une décision quelque peu radicale à son sujet, certains qu'il ne se rétablirait pas en ces lieux, malgré la présence de ses camarades. Le garçon avait besoin d'autre chose. De l'affection, de l'attention, des paroles et gestes doux…Venceslas avait besoin d'une famille. Et certainement pas de la famille Malefoy, qui ne pourrait jamais lui apporter tout ça.  
Pomona fut celle qui vint à l'infirmerie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Le spectacle qu'elle y trouva lui déchira le cœur. Comme chaque jour, Venceslas était entouré de ses amis, qui lui parlaient gentiment et lentement, afin qu'il comprenne et assimile leurs propos, tentant de le garder aussi longtemps que possible auprès d'eux. Mais l'attention du garçon était volatile et, son pouce rivé à ses lèvres, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il fixait une araignée au plafond, qu'il essayait d'attraper de sa main libre, comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission de la plus haute importance.  
Le Professeur Chourave prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas laisser jaillir une émotion déplacée et s'approcha d'eux, priant gentiment ses élèves de s'écarter et de retourner à leurs activités. Ceux-ci partirent contre leur gré, la mine sombre.

« Mr Malefoy ? »

Venceslas ne réagit pas. Elle se répéta, d'une voix un peu plus forte, et le garçon baissa alors les yeux vers elle, les clignant lentement.

« Nous allons partir, Mr Malefoy. Vous allez quitter Poudlard pendant quelques temps. »

Pomona était incapable d'être sûre que le garçon l'avait bien compris. Elle continua cependant, décidée à ne pas le considérer comme irrécupérable :

« Mrs Weasley a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de vous accueillir. Vous n'aurez plus à avoir peur, Mr Malefoy… »

Voyant qu'il commençait déjà à dissiper, elle ajouta précipitamment :

« Vos affaires sont prêtes, il ne vous reste plus qu'à partir. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Mr Smith, il aura la punition qu'il mérite. »

En entendant le nom « Smith », Venceslas avait eu un léger sursaut, mais il revint assez vite à sa distraction. Une heure plus tard, le jeune garçon était prêt et, sa valise à la main, s'engageait dans la cheminée de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, inconscient des signes et des encouragements qu'on lui adressait. Accompagné du Professeur Rogue, qui avait tenu à être celui qui le mènerait en cet endroit pour expliquer toute la situation à Mrs Weasley, il serrait faiblement la main de celui-ci.  
En privé, Severus lui avait confié son serpent et celui-ci s'était dissimulé sous les vêtements du garçon, chose qu'il avait probablement l'habitude de faire.

« Le Terrier ! S'exclama clairement le Professeur de Potions. »

Tandis qu'une flamme verte les enveloppait, Severus tint fermement le garçon contre lui, craignant qu'il ne se blesse ou se cogne.

*Tout va bien se passer…tenta-t-il de se persuader, tout en serrant Venceslas dans ses bras. Tout va s'arranger…*

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu, il ne s'est PAS du tout écrit comme je le pensais, donc, j'espère qu'il est bien quand même XD. Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

X : Euh, ben...Merci ^^. Que dire d'autre, sinon ? Euuuh...Bienvenue dans notre petite communauté ^^ !

Nouvellefan : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis très flattée ! Et je t'ai fait pleurer, nyark x) ! Merci aussi pour les cadeaux de Noël, je t'avoue que j'ai galéré, surtout pour celui de Justin. Lockhart, j'y ai pensé tout de suite, j'adore ce perso, alors j'ai choisi de l'introduire en douceur x). Vivement son apparition ! Et oui, j'ai fait apparaître les jumeaux Weasley, j'essaie de mettre en lumière tous les personnages que j'ai un peu oublié, comme Nevillounet dans ce chapitre :D. Merci pour ton avis sur le bonus, j'en tiens compte ^^.

Xxdry : Boh, t'inquiètes, on est tous super occupés, en ce moment. Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mes deux derniers chapitres t'ont plu et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour celui que tu viens de lire ^^. Pour l'album, j'avoue m'être inspirée de celui qu'Hagrid offre à Harry dans le premier tome, mais...Chuuut, j'en dis pas plus, je garde mes secrets pour le bonus ^^.

Voilà, voilà, à très vite pour un prochain chapitre, qui devrait être moins sombre que les précédents. Bisous !


End file.
